Pjesme// Marka Marulića
Suzana Počinje historija od Suzane, hćere Helkije, a žene Joakina. Ovoj se zgodi u Babiloniji, budući da tamo zaveden u sužanjsvo puk izraelski. Ovoj u versih složi Marko Marul Splićanin. :: Stvoritelj ki si svih, u tebi postavljam :: ufan'je riči sih, ke peti pripravljam; :: zato se ne ustavljam proseć milost tvoju :: da po njoj upravljam rič i pisan moju, :: počitat u koju vernost budu žene, :: ke pod mužem stoju, nad svimi počtene. :: Pomogal si mene udovicu hvalit, :: sad ove družbene hvale pomoz mi dit. :: U svem će tebi bit čast svaka, Bože moj, :: jer lipo govorit i dobro dar je tvoj. :: A vi prim'te ovoj sve ke ste neviste: :: nauk će bit vam toj griha da ste čiste :: i parvo da biste volile smart prijat :: ner s mužem ne biste verno hotile stat, :: jer da ljudi poznat neće grih, ča prudi, :: pokol ga će li znat on ki svaka sudi. :: Budući u trudi babilonske uze :: puk božji zaludi prolijuć tad suze, :: od nje bo ne odpuze dokol, obtičuć svit, :: sunce ne dopuze nakon šesdeset lit: :: ondi ja s njimi bit muž počtena roda, :: Joakin ki je dit, ki, nimajuć ploda, :: pojat mu bi goda u mistu tom znanu, :: tako se prigoda, divicu Suzanu. :: Odkoljiše manu, po pustinji hode, :: zora ne prosvanu liplja do te dobe, :: kuda godi hode putem postupaše, :: svim ki mimo hode oči zanošaše. :: Svak joj se čujaše govore: krasnije :: od nje da ne znaše. Hći biše Helkije. :: Bile biše šije, a čarnih očiju, :: glavice milije ner ti reć umiju. :: Obarvi ter viju, nad kimi staše val, :: ako reći smiju, Bog biše upisal. :: Tko bi podaleč stal, rekal bi: rumen cvit :: od ustje nje procval ali ružice list. :: Obraz od sniga slit, ne ki je sasvim bil, :: da s kim bi smišan bit grimiza niki dil. :: Suknja razlicih svil der do tla nizoka, :: kip rasta gorskih vil, tanjahta, visoka. :: Razuma duboka, mogal bi se reći :: do koga hoć roka, ki bi umil izreći, :: dostojno hoteći hvaliti i dosti, :: uza nju tad steći, sve njeje liposti. :: Da veće kriposti izvarsno cvatihu :: umi ter mudrosti kih ine nimihu. :: U družbi živihu lipost i počten glas, :: složili se bihu kakono s tistom kvas. :: Bud da je riji klas od takova žita :: ner je na glavi vlas kom sključuju lita, :: li ova t' procvita tim cvitjem obojim :: kako voća kita sa vrimenom svojim. :: A to darom tvojim, Bože, ter milostju, :: na nebi sad kojim prosiva svitlostju :: u rajskom blagostju, gdi ni nijedan trud, :: jer svojom kripostju potlači svit i blud. :: Znaše bo pravdu i sud i zakone tvoje, :: i zato jimiše ćud ku ima svet tko je. :: Roditelje svoje umiše čtovati, :: njih nauk tokoje, i svih poslušati :: i od njih primati sve riči ke s' račil :: Mojsesu ti dati kad si s njim govoril. :: Takov je poni bil zakon i red u sve :: činjen'je njeje dil: tebe ljubit nad sve :: i prija blago sve i život izgubit :: ner za toj i za sve u nič ti zagrubit. :: Počteno se nosit najdraže iman'je :: njoj biše ter imit u Bogu ufan'je. :: A muža nje stan'je biše poglavito :: u toj tad daržan'je, veruj stanovito. :: On vino i žito i uli imiše :: mnogo svako lito; Joakin to biše. :: Veće blag ne biše tad meu Žudiji :: ni ondi živiše ki plemenitiji :: ali počteniji od puka ki tej dni :: u Babiloni i za grih odveden bi. :: K njemu Židove svi kupljahu se svak dan :: kako ka knezu ki svakomu biše znan. :: Imiše širok stan mramorjem sazidan, :: iznutra ter izvan kolurju napisan, :: doli pak nanizan klondami i sveden, :: po klondah ulizan, lašćeć kako meden; :: uza nj tarzan zelen mirisne travice, :: srid nje zdenac studen prebistre vodice. :: Okolo stolice kamene stojahu, :: nad njimi lozice sincu im činjahu; :: kon njih se vijahu stabla perivoja :: ka se zelenjahu, ne biše jim broja. :: A svaka njih hvoja voća puna biše, :: šušnjaše jim foja kad vitar hlopiše; :: totu bo rastiše varsti svake drevje, :: pod kimi sin biše, dubi, hrasti, jel'je; :: čeprisi ter borje, ter varbe zelene, :: zeleno i javorje, zgor loze vedene, :: jabuke rumene i tkunje žutice, :: a kon njih sajene mendule slatčice; :: pak smokve krivice2 i zamoršćice, kih :: rado kljuju ptice kad zrilih vide njih. :: Orasi nakon tih, lišnjaci, kostanje, :: i kruške slaje svih i šipci nemanje, :: i ke na pečanje3 naranče nažimat, :: al, rižuć na manje, općimo vazimat. :: Višnje ke budu imat žerak i sladak sok, :: črišnje ke pojimat dobro je izid smok; :: i praskve kim ni rok targane da stoje, :: jere jim sagnje bok kada dan pristoje; :: da ne tako koje kladu gnjile na sto, :: davno snete s hvoje, oskorušve su to. :: Biše jih stabal sto, ke kad isušahu, :: sedam badanj i po punih namirahu. :: Tuj se još targahu šešarci visoko :: i ki jur čarnjahu rogači nikoko. :: Zdol poljem nizoko miris slaji staše :: ner besidom koko izreć se mogaše: :: blažak se bušaše s murtilon zelenom, :: ruta uzhojaše i mažurana s njom. :: Jošće stranom jednom sve rusmarin biše, :: malo niže pod kom red rusul restiše; :: uz taj red grediše još jedan red žilji, :: od kih snig ne biše, kad prem pade, bilji. :: Kaloper sa smilji, s garufli viole, :: lica od berilji našvenih postole. :: Lasa dir ki vole, ni pentur na svit bil :: toli hitre škole sve spengat ki bi umil. :: Mnju, bi trudno zbrojil zel'ja tere fruti :: ali kad takov mnil vartal listo čuti :: na ki čalun spluti mogu se koluri :: ki bihu tuj, tuti svitli, živi, puri. :: Lake ter azuri, kad su bili sobom :: tolike valuri, stakmil da bi s ovom :: razlikom lipotom ka se snesla biše :: u perivoju tom, ki tako cvatiše. :: Po njemu teciše vrućak vojen posrid, :: kon koga pasiše stado pitomih črid; :: o krajih, zad i sprid, ptičice pojahu, :: svijajuć čaše gnjizd, u kih se plojahu. :: I ki dohojahu: pravo je žardin saj, :: s čudom4 govorahu, niki zemaljski raj; :: ako je slava taj žardina takova, :: pravdene duše raj jest ali kakova? :: U koj ni zla slova, dobrom vazda plodi, :: kako zemlja nova ka pšenicom rodi: :: trudeć se da zgodi ponižen'jem Bogu, :: ne da se gospodi, kloni kruh ubogu; :: žive po razlogu5, u carkvu dohodi, :: hvalu čini mnogu, molitve ne ohodi; :: urešena hodi pravdom ter kripostju, :: čista se nahodi, sva cvate milostju. :: Vikomnjom radostju Bog ti nju odiva, :: svit s njega žalostju kad ona pušćiva; :: žardin pravi biva ne gdi človik tlači, :: da gdi Bog pribiva kako u polači. :: Raduj se, ne plači, človiče, ni bud lin :: Boga hvaleć, grači, imaš liplji žardin :: ner imi Joakin ni njega gospoja, :: ako po taj način žive duša tvoja. :: Sad kitara moja obarni glas k onoj :: dostojna je koja da se da kruna njoj :: nad sve ke vrime onoj mužate hojahu :: ter u zemlji tujoj zagnane stojahu. :: Jur se razhojahu s polače o poldne :: i tja odhojahu, toplina goneć nje, :: kad Suzana, ne mne da ju tko vijaše, :: slobodno šetat mne, u vartal ijaše, :: hladišća zbiraše, li Boga hvaleći, :: da ju tko pažaše, ništor ne sumnjeći; :: da dva ki sudeći totu prisidihu, :: kasno se dileći, napokon idihu. :: Popi se zovihu, kim obima dvima :: mnoga lita bihu, a malo razuma, :: Razum pravi fuma nima oholosti, :: ni ostavlja druma duhovne kriposti; :: i griha gardosti veće se uklanja :: ner riba suhosti, nav sike i skanja. :: Da mnoga poganja ovih dviju biše :: i zloćud ne manja. Svaki jih umiše, :: ča u njem živiše, pokrit i tajati, :: ne hteć ča imiše na sartcu kazati; :: mogahu se zvati grobi bili izvan, :: iznutra imati ki budu gardak stan. :: Svim se vijahu dan, a markla noć bihu: :: toko biše neznan njih grih ki imihu. :: Ovi zamirihu Suzanu mučeći :: kada ju vidihu u vartlu sideći. :: Li u nju zarčeći, uzčudiše se; stav :: ter hudo misleći, zajdoše u ljubav: :: stahu kakono lav košutu kad preži :: kako bi nju ustav pritiskal gdi leži; :: ali ki ne reži, ner čeka ujisti, pas :: ter o tom jur teži da poteče taj čas: :: stiska se, hlepi vas, gori glavu dvigne, :: ča želi jat danas da skočiv dostigne. :: Svaki da odbigne od Boga, odluči, :: a volju da prigne na zlo ko jih sključi; :: sarce jim poskuči kako ki otide, :: ki se parvo ruči, opet parvo pride. :: Da malo poside, staše se tuj kada, :: ka van pri ne izide, misal znaše; tada :: riše: Naša sada volja je jednaka :: i tuj imit rada za kom se potaka. :: Eto prez junaka totu smo se stali, :: nitkor nas ne saka kad smo tuj upali; :: polakčav stupali, libe se, pojdimo :: ter niz onej skali dolika sajdimo. :: U vartal idimo pod onaj slimena :: ter se muče skrijmo čekajuć vrimena. - :: Nimahu imena božjega na pamet6, :: da djavlja simena puna biše pamet. :: Biše svaki njih szet ljubavju nečistom, :: svuda svezan i spet zamčicom tom istom. :: Tako steć za mistom gdi stablo jablana :: šćićaše njih listom - i dojde Suzana :: s dvi rabe, neznana ča se barši o njoj, :: ke pečali rana zadit se hoće njoj. :: Mnogi tad biše znoj, krisove nesmerne, :: reče rabam zatoj: Rabe moje verne, :: pojdite operne k shranam ke uzdarže :: urehe biserne, dones'te najbarže :: masti ka se starže s driva baosamita :: kada sok izvarže narizana kita. :: Još ul'ja nalita da je čašica, vim, :: ter kartom povita: i nju dones'te, s tim :: da se namažem svim kada se operem :: i suj toplinu tim od sebe odrenem. :: Odovdi ja ne grem, a vi toj hitite :: i vrata vartla prem za sobom zaprite, :: da človik, ni dite, ni ini dojde tuj, :: a kad se vratite, da put namažem suj. - :: Idoše i samu nju u vartlu ostaviše, :: i pri ner stvar ovu one opraviše, :: starci se spraviše i potekoše k njoj, :: ča htihu praviše tere rekoše njoj: :: Eto na misto toj nitkore ini ni :: nere ti sama koj ljubav nosimo mi. :: Vanka su ini svi, vrata otvoriti :: ni može tko, ni smi. Tko nas će viditi? :: Zato ugoditi nam ne krati sobom, :: jer se poljubiti odlučili smo s tobom. :: Ako li neć, Bogom priseći ćemo steć :: mladića da s tobom zatekosmo ležeć. :: Da toj ne vide hteć, rabe s' odpustila, :: nitkor da je tuj mneć, s njim si se ljubila. - :: Staše ublidila Suzana u strahu :: kakono prizrila jabuka u prahu. :: Uda joj darhtahu kakono taršćice :: kimi tuj gibahu vitri kon vodice; :: plačuć pade nice, sama se bijaše :: rukami uz lice ter gorko uzdihaše. :: Suze prolivaše nevoljno tužeći, :: paka govoraše sagrišit ne hteći: :: Ajme, toj slišeći ter da sam odsvuda :: stisnuta videći, bižat ne umim kuda. :: Ako dila huda s vami tuj učinim, :: kako božja suda uteć mogu, ne vim. :: Ako li ne učinim ča budete hotit, :: ruke će vaše, vim, mene pravu zgubit. :: Da volju ne prostit životu ovomu :: ner tako sagrišit gospodinu momu, :: ufan'je u komu vazda stavljat haju, :: zato t' grihu tomu pristati ne haju. :: Platit će Bog vaju ki tako činite; :: pravda da je u raju ali vi ne mnite? - :: Zatim kako dite suzeći vikat ja, :: bojeć se da prite ino ne učine ča. :: Vapaj videći ta, viknuše i starci; :: ču pastir niki i sta mneć da su tovarci. :: Mnil bi da su jarci, brade da jim zgleda; :: petesi kljuvavci, k nosom da prigleda. :: A da svih razgleda, tako se meni mni, :: rekal bi: Goveda taka su kako vi. - :: Debljega od njih ni človika tuj bilo, :: zato mislimo mi ča biše njih tilo! :: Pjahu vino cilo7, meso šapranjeno :: jidihu pritilo i još papranjeno, :: i ča napravljeno bude na tarpezi :: kada je stavljeno da jidu hercezi. :: Svih jistvin lavezi bihu tarbusi njih, :: zakona ni lezi ne biše nike u njih. :: Takaj objist u kih gospodovat bude, :: dobrotu u onih hudoba dobude. :: Takovi da sude, tko more kuntent bit, :: al takov da blude popovstvo hteć nosit? :: Tarbuh bo pjan i sit slidi puteni blud, :: čistoću pronosit njemu je teško i trud, :: i kad sidi na sud8 tere je dar prijal, :: neće molit zalud ki mu ga je pridal. :: Daleč sam zaridal, vrime se je varnut, :: gdi sam vapaj slišal koga moćno bi čut. :: Gledajte dobro nut ča će se zgoditi, :: to t' će sad moj leut zvoneć govoriti. :: Jaše se shoditi sluge Joakina, :: starci govoriti ča biše vašćina. :: Ka rič vele ina od one čut biše :: kuno sva kolina židovska hvališe, :: svi se zamamiše, jere nigdar takov :: glas čuven ne biše tad bi rečen kakov. :: Kakono na nakov bjeno oslabiše, :: lice tih junakov toko zasrami se; :: u tugu stavi se pečalna obitil :: i stoga zavi se u čarn rušan mantil. :: Plačan je svaki bil, nitkor sarcu ne da :: pokoja; ti bi mnil martvu da ju gleda. :: Jad garlu priseda od toke netore, :: ona strahom preda jer ju pravu tvore; :: ne da ju umore bojeć se, ner da od nje :: glas koga govore ostane nakon nje. :: Dali uzdan'je nje u Bogu ko stavi :: vazda biše u nje, nigdar ju ne ostavi. :: Sunce se jur zavi za more dolika, :: dan za sobom zani, noć osta gorika. :: Svu noć dijabolika družba starac dviju, :: misleć zla tolika, ne saža očiju: :: taj nesan bi njiju; da ini Suzane :: i bližik nje sviju, kimi briga gane. :: Ona ne sustane tužeći se Bogu :: i moleć: kad svane, da pozri nebogu :: ter u tom nalogu krivine, ku čuje, :: po pravde razlogu došad obaruje. :: Neka se očituje laža, himba, zloba, :: kako potribuje varlost i hudoba, :: kom htihu taj oba karv njeje proliti, :: a svu u toj doba sramotu pokriti; :: a to t' neće biti, jer će laž iztašćat, :: Bog će toj hotiti, istina čista ostat. :: Poče zabiljivat zora, s istočnih stran :: sunce se podivat, jur svanu svital dan. :: a Joakinov stan skupi se tada puk :: i ne dili se van, totu se jur zavuk, :: dokla moć božjih ruk, ka svuda dosiže, :: lažu pravdom potuk, istinu podviže. :: Kad se svak tuj slize, došadči popove, :: postupiše bliže, gdi stahu stolove; :: na katidre nove visoko sedoše :: ter tu riči ove tudje podvigoše: :: Zovite, rekoše, ovdi hćer Elkije, :: jer dilo nje loše hoće da se ubije. :: Čano tko usije, ono t' i požanje, :: i požav izvije veće ali manje. :: Kruh kino kralj zvan je čist da je, budeš mnit, :: a jida poganje drugda bude imit. :: Veruj da more bit ča nigdar mnil ne bi, :: a to se neće skrit, puče, sada tebi; :: svak se čudi sebi, da hteć se natklonit, :: odnam zatvor grebi, nosa će odklonit :: ter će se uslonit na rič ka je prava, :: pravdi se poklonit, da je Bogu slava. :: Suda je neprava sudac i človik on :: kino ne pristava da se spuni zakon. - :: Od tih besidi zvon himbeno zvonjaše, :: dobar imiše ton, a hudo mišljaše. :: Jošće puk ne znaše ča izreć hotihu, :: zamamljen čekaše da čuje nje zgrihu, :: od keno svi mnihu da su ćudi čiste, :: kakono i bihu nada sve neviste. :: Nju i rod nje iste tad dozvat ne bi lin :: vladike Kaliste ki totu biše sin. :: I oto t' Joakin i žena grede s njim, :: za vidit toga fin, i s rodom svojim svim. :: Zlovoljnu grihom tim Suzanu htijahu :: obvrići starci, kim izgubit mišljahu; :: smiljen'ja nimahu. Ona poniknuv sta :: jer ju zloglašahu vašćinom ku ne zna. :: Pečalna biše sva da ju ne osude; :: li ne hti pojti tja dokla ju ne sude. :: Tad oni ki žude hudobu svu tajat :: rotom laže hude počeše obnajat; :: Boga se ne bojat nju pravu kriveći, :: od ljudi sram nimat svim pukom hineći. :: Ustaše i steći da glavu odkrije :: riše, vidit hteći čano jih još grije. :: Odkri se i vije dvignu, pozri gori :: da ju Bog od jije otme, ki sve stvori. :: Oni tad uskori, posrid puka stoje, :: na glavi nje zgori staviv ruke svoje, :: rekoše: Ovo je ku dojti pitasmo, :: a od nje stvar to je ku mi dva gledasmo. :: Pošadči šetasmo po perivoju tom :: ter nju ugledasmo i nje dvi rabe s njom; :: ke kad odsla domom i jur pritvori vrat, :: mladac stazom jednom dojde k njoj i ja stat. :: Kako da bi bil tat, poče se obzirat :: pak, nju za garlo hvat, ča htiše pribivat. :: Takoj mi zamirat počan, potekosmo, :: da tekuć ponirat, jat ga ne mogosmo. :: Nju jamši, rekosmo: Tko s tobom biše, tko? :: Zamani soposmo, ne hti nam reći to. :: Mi smo vidili ovo, vam svidočimo tuj, :: di sliša sve mnoštvo, sad vi sudite njuj. - :: Čuvši besidu suj, viru jim podaše :: ter pravu ženu ovuj na smart kondemnaše; :: jere pogledaše na starost, čast i broj :: ovih ki pravljaše da su vidili toj. :: Pismo bo veli ovoj: da rič, svidoči ku :: jazik troj ali dvoj, verovat imaš nju; :: koliko veće us tu da popove bihu :: i sudci, i lit, mnju, veće svih imihu. :: Svi poni hotihu zakon obslužiti :: i, ku krivu mnihu, kamen'jem pobiti. :: Ona ja vapiti: O svemogi Bože, :: prid kim se sakriti ništore ne može, :: s nebeske ti lože otajstva sva vidiš :: i sudiš. Tko može reć da ča ne vidiš? :: Svaka ti prividiš, svaka t' su otvorena, :: svaka razuvidiš pri ner su stvorena. :: Ti znaš potvorena da sam ča u mni ni, :: lažno su smišljena svidočtva pram meni. :: Pravden si, Bože, ti, ne htij me ostaviti, :: kako tva milost vi, rači me opraviti; :: rači me zbaviti ovoga priroka, :: premda pribaviti života neć roka: :: težina ni toka umora trudnoga :: vašćine jest koka i glasa hudoga. - :: Tako ti neboga pojaše tuj pisan :: i glas nje, do Boga došad, bi uslišan; :: i zato pedipsan bit će ki zlom vori, :: ki, budući grišan, grihom pravih tvori. :: Da ti, koga mori jazik nepravdeni, :: znaj da Bog govori: blažen progonjeni, :: blažen nevoljeni za pravdu ki bude, :: ni bati gvozdeni njemu t' ne naude. :: I kino ga hude, kunu, psuju, biju: :: njemu ti ne prude, sebi grih nadiju. :: Van'jel'ja ti diju: ne hti strah imiti :: tih ki moć imiju samo put zgubiti; :: da hoti nositi onomu strah i čast :: ki more zabiti put s dušom u propast. :: Li gorkost i neslast neprava sujen'ja :: bližnjim nje ne da last, poljuti tužen'ja; :: jer znahu zgrišen'ja u njoj da nisu ta :: kriva svidočen'ja njoj napartiše ka. :: Joakin tada zja prid starišinami :: tere vapiti ja s plačem i s tugami: :: Ojme, koja vami naglost takoj ganu, :: vašimi rukami dat nam smartnu ranu. :: Ni čekat da stanu ter da odgovorim :: za moju Suzanu i nje prav otvorim. :: Ča ćete da stvorim, pokol odlučiste, :: pri ner progovorim, s njom me razlučiste; :: nepravo sudiste, toj smiju reći vam, :: jer ne dopustiste prav našu skazat nam. :: A ja ti dobro znam hudobu starac tih, :: ku me je reći sram prid licem vaju svih. :: Da ča ću svadit njih, krivi jimi ste vi, :: razbora ja ne mnih da toko u vas ni. :: Ne scineć ča su i ki, ki lažu tvoriše :: pram ovoj u koj mi znamo ča živiše, :: verovani biše hinbe napunjeni; :: ki pravo hodiše, ostaše osujeni. :: O Bože pravdeni, vidiš da takova :: zgodiše se meni nikomur kakova; :: ne bih rekal slova da bih ne znal viru :: ku vazda nosi ova s kom 'vo sad umiru: :: toliku nesmiru hoće li podnesti, :: a ki suz utiru pravih ne unesti :: od ruk njih ki svesti smili su krivinu, :: ne misleć podsesti tve pravde istinu. :: A ti, ku stvar inu, ženo mila, čekaš, :: na tuj smart nemninu pojti jur ča predaš? :: Bogu i meni znaš da prava jes u tom, :: utišiti imaš sebe misal'ju tom. :: Utišen'je s tobom budi tva vernosti :: i tva dobrota s njom, u koj ni ckvarnosti. :: Tim bud'te žalosti, kih krivih ubiju, :: ne kim u naglosti pravim smart zadiju. :: Dušu svoju biju kino pravih kolju, :: njim škodu ne diju, premda jih zakolju. :: Tuj grih u nevolju vikomnju ne goni, :: da svoj, kino volju krivim putem goni. :: Ki ustarpi poni muku, smart i škode, :: ne sagriša oni pravom stazom hode: :: ustarpin'ja brode dovode na pokoj, :: gdi se sveti shode, taka je kripost toj. :: Tarpili su takoj i sveti proroci :: podnoseć smart i boj, pravdom pašuć boci. :: Puka segaj otci raztarše Izaiju, :: zatim, tekuć roci, pobiše Hjeremiju; :: takoj Zakariju i mnoge još ine :: i s njimi Uriju. S nepravde svit gine. :: Da on ti ne gine, o Bože, ki na toj :: složi: pri da zgine ner slomi zakon tvoj. :: Zatoj se ti ne boj, ženo; tuj nalogu :: podnes i kripko stoj, budi prava Bogu: :: ali t' će on mnogu plaću za toj podat :: ali, primak nogu, oteti i ne dat. :: Utešen ću ostat ča godi se zgodi, :: da veće ako pristat bude da slobodi; :: jer prez tebe ovdi kako ću s' obiknut, :: biser da mi rodi, neće mi se viknut. :: Daj tim ću dostignut koju godi lakost :: kad misal uzdvignut budem ti na slatkost, :: kuno tvoja lipost i tvoja vera ta, :: posluh tvoj i kripost životu momu da. :: Bolest ćeš biti ma, od mene da odpade; :: radost da sa mnom sta kada me dopade. :: Ni kare ni svade naša ne ču ljubav, :: do konca u sklade tarpil je život prav. :: Zato u Bogu stav sarcem misal tvoju :: i njega ne ostav, dat će t' milost svoju. :: Milošću sad moju pri tebi ostavljam, :: li još te ne ohoju ni s' tobom rastavljam. :: Ufan'je bo stavljam i uzdam u Boga :: ter se vidit spravljam konac suda toga. - :: Govoren'ja svoga on rič prostiraše9, :: Suzana neboga suzami ronjaše :: ter muče slišaše jadi pojavljaje :: i gorko pihaše s njim se razdiljaje; :: on, rič ustavljaje, milo ju zagarli, :: lice s licem10 staje, jadajuć u garli. :: Toj ne bi u harli, dugo se daržaše, :: nisu suz utarli dokla se rastaše. :: Pak ju pozdravljaše redom svi od roda, :: svaki od njih cviljaše, obraz plaka voda. :: Zatim malo toga jaše nju voditi, :: a oni jur stoga povećma tužiti. :: Ja plačem zvoniti i vapjem oni stan :: kad jaše goniti da jure pojdu van. :: Svaki bližnji ter znan blizu nju slideći :: gredihu, dvižuć dlan u nebo moleći; :: Bogu govoreći: O Bože, dostojaj :: smilit se videći da prava jest ovaj :: ka voli život saj ostavit počtena :: ner živit u grih taj da je nepočtena; :: vazda ovaj žena mnogu ti čini čast, :: ne daj da je ubjena, pomoz ju tvoja vlast! - :: Da kim biše oblast vrimenju smart zadit, :: vrimenju skončat slast, li htihu ju ubit :: nastojeć nju vodit ka mistu onomu :: rekoše ju pobit kamen'jem na komu. :: Milost božja k tomu hoti prigledati :: ter puku ovomu ubit nju ne dati; :: hoti ukazati milosardje svoje, :: a ne dopušćati da zgine prav tko je. :: Ništar ne postoje, ditetce nadahnu :: ki, srid puka stoje, besidu iskahnu; :: i pri ner pridahnu, čuvši ga svi, staše, :: svak stope uzmaknu, svi ga pogledaše. :: Jošće ne imaše lit deset rasti sve :: tere vapijaše: Čist sam ja kervi te. - :: Riše mu: Riči ke, reci nam, jesu toj, :: Danilo, totu ste? - ime mu biše ovoj. :: A on smino ustoj većma ja vapiti :: tere skupšćini svoj tako govoriti: :: Tako l' osuditi tuj izraelsku hćer, :: o puče mahniti, na smert hotiste der? :: Sud ne čineći ver, ni hteći razabrat :: tih starci dviju kler ča je htil nalagat. :: Varnite se! Saj trat, kriva svidočtva sud, :: pravo je retratat, a ne upast u blud. - :: Vernut se ne bi trud, opet se skupiše :: vidit svidokov ćud ki ju osvadiše. :: Danila činiše da sede posrid njih :: ter mu govoriše tad starišine svih: :: Sedi ter sud ovih dajemo čast tebi :: kladuć te više svih, Bog te obra sebi; :: taj bo razum ne bi vidil se od tih lit :: on ki je na nebi da s tobom ne bi bit. :: On ki je stvoril svit i ki zna dila svih, :: tko je prav, tko kriv mnit, hoće da sudiš tih. - :: Reče jim: Dviju sih razlučit imate, :: da sud pravad božjih od mene slišate; :: tere da poznate ča starci lagaše :: kada jur uznate ku misal imaše. - :: Pokol jure staše razdruženi taj dva, :: kako on veljaše, jednoga k sebi zva. :: Reče mu: Starost tva u zlo se stučila, :: platit će dila sva ka je zlo slučila; :: krivih je pustila nepravo sudeći, :: pravih osudila zakon ne uzdaržeći. :: Gospodin veleći: brezgrišna ne ubij, :: pravdena videći, smarti mu ne zadij. :: Reci mi sada gdi jesi vidio nju :: i s onim mladcem ki k njoj dojde tada tu. :: Rec mi: pod voćku ku stavši se ljubiše, :: pokol ti stvar taku reče da činiše. - :: On reče: Zapriše vertlu vrat zaporom, :: a paka sidiše pod gorskim javorom. - :: Ostrim odgovorom Danil ga opsova :: da takim potvorom taku laž ukova, :: govore: Laž ova, haj starče nečisti, :: k tomu se osnova da tebe posvisti; :: na glavi t' će sisti i g zemlji te pribit, :: tako t' će prisisti da će te pogubit, :: meč će te raskusit suda nebeskoga :: jere ti osudit smio si pravoga. - :: Odpeljav parvoga, Agaba po ime11, :: zva k sebi drugoga ki staše sa svime. :: Reče mu: O sime Kajina, ne Jude, :: pritisnu te brime tvoje volje hude; :: pameti si lude, prihini te lipost, :: tko bo se ne bljude, pasti će se niz most. :: Smami ti put i kost tva mahnita želja :: ter manenu starost do jame dopelja. :: Bludom vazda melja himba vaju tere :: priteć u strah pelja izraelske hćere; :: one se k vam stere, s vami govorahu, :: za vami se vere, hoteć se topljahu. :: Smarti se bojahu, a ne Bogu zgrišit, :: zato t' ne hajahu zakona ugrišit; :: da život razdrišit Helkije hći voli :: ner zakon ulišit: verna biše toli. :: Sadjere ni koli stvar inu počitat, :: tuj mi rec pri stoli ča te budem pitat: :: Kada se vi sticat počeste k njoj poni, :: pod kim stablom ticat jaše se tad oni? - :: On usta odkloni i reče visoko: :: Pod borom ki kloni sincom u široko. - :: Haj, haj, ali toko smiste lagati vi - :: reče Danil - koko poganin sminan ni? :: Da Bog, ki svaka vi, s nebes posla doli :: an'jela, tebe ki prisiče napoli. - :: Vidiv svi okoli da su svidočtva tih :: raztučita toli, poznaše himbe njih; :: poznaše da oni svih lažom ugnaše u blud, :: ubit Suzanu kih odlučil biše sud. :: Prokleše starac ćud kino su lagali :: ter dati pravim trud s himbom su napali; :: pak su se ustali k nebu ruke dvižuć :: i veli i mali Bogu zahvaljujuć. :: Jer ki, njega čtujuć, u nj ufan'je stavlja, :: on njega milujuć nigdar ne ostavlja. :: Sveto pismo pravlja: ki ufati bude :: u Bogu, opravlja smućen da ne bude; :: koga li dobude hudih dili napast, :: Bog ti ga zabude, uzletav hoće past, :: ojme, tere dopast paklenih djavljih ruk, :: nigdar od njih odpast, jure se k njim zavuk. :: Tako ti ovi puk, tako t' svi govore, :: metaše u klobuk da sudom pritvore; :: pritvoriv, da stvore tim dvima smart pravo, :: ki htihu da umore Suzanu nepravo. :: O božja opravo, moć tvoje istine :: ča brani, jest zdravo, ča ne brani, gine. :: U tebi ni hine. Oni se ne ganu :: ki volju tvu čine, u tebi t' ostanu; :: ovim ti ne svanu ki se ne bojaše :: da protiva stanu istini ku znaše. :: Inih ti savezaše opako rukami :: tere jih pognaše bijući nogami; :: saržbe vekši plami žežiše bo puka :: ner oganj u slami unićen kad buka. :: Zato njega ruka toli ljuta biše, :: jer od srama skuka da dva svih hiniše; :: da dva starca smiše svim pukom voditi, :: lažuć kuda htiše krivo svidočiti. :: Svi poni hititi da jih peljaju van :: jaše ter hoditi, pustiv za sobom stan. :: Grih njih svim biše znan, svi ti jih psovahu, :: u pleća, u parsi dlan, naprid jih tiskahu; :: a oni hojahu poniknuvši nici :: jere se sramljahu dvignut gori lici. :: Tako razbojnici oni dva gredihu :: židovski vojnici kada jih vedihu, :: kih obisit htihu goneć iz grada van, :: svećali toj bihu, Isusa obistran. :: Smart njih bi tacih ran, inacih oviju, :: kih izved oni dan, ubiše obiju :: smlativši jim šiju stinami hitaje, :: dokla jih ubiju, nigdir ne pristaje. :: Oni se zibaje, malo se vartiše, :: udorce primaje, pak sobom udriše: :: tako t' umoriše obiju. Konac taj :: laže njih imiše: to t' kažu pisma saj. :: A ti ki čteš, ne daj da tobom oblada :: volja nika takaj ka panjke naklada :: ter druzih razklada i psuje i hudi, :: ništar ne otklada da komu naudi. - :: Boj se božjih sudi, takih Bog ubija, :: čuj se lažnih ćudi, laža zlo navija. :: A toj ti napija laž Jeci, cića ke :: gubav se zavija, kako se u knjigah čte. :: Nitkor hudobe s te neće dobro imit, :: svi se hine ki mne da jim će laž probit. :: Poni se uklonit svaki laže nastoj :: i na pamet imit12 da je hći djavlja toj. :: Istine ne ohoj, Bog se tim naziva, :: s istinom vazda stoj13; tko u njoj pribiva, :: u Bogu počiva i Bog počiva u njem, :: Bog ga ne zabiva pomagajuć u svem, :: kako Suzanu prem, ku hudi hoteći :: ubit, bijući bičem, on ote braneći, :: dostojno, videći da nju biše branit, :: kano, ne cineći život ni glas shranit, :: voljaše se stravit vašćinim zgubljen'jem :: ner dušu udavit skrovitim zgrišen'jem; :: voljaše s naujen'jem zla glasa umriti :: nere s nepočten'jem otajnim živiti. :: Ku toko hvaliti starih mogu slova, :: hvaleć govoriti da je kako ova? :: Ni bila takova ni Penelope, ka :: verno vrimenova dokla muža ščeka. :: Ni kano ne čeka Alcesta obrati, :: da muž živ počeka, sama smart prijati. :: Ni kano ostati, kad muža izgubi, :: ne hti, da skončati s' žeravom u zubi. :: Ni kano zagubi i čini zaklati :: ki ju silom ljubi, vernost hteć skazati. :: Časti dostojati Sulpicija ne bi :: mogla, ku imati dostojna ova bi; :: istina premda bi da Rim u vrime nje :: iznašal nika bi počten'ja još od nje. :: Da toj počten'je te, nevoljom skušeno, :: ni bilo kako se, ni tako strušeno. :: Dilo uzvišeno Lukrecije onoj :: bilo bi sniženo da se priloži ovoj. :: Prista ona u toj, zgrišit a ne zgubit :: počten glas, i zatoj sama se hti ubit. :: Suzana zagrubit Bogu ne htijaše, :: zato ni glas zgubit, ni život hajaše. :: Toj se pristojaše njoj ka veće Boga :: ner sebe ljubljaše. - Takoj ljub'mo toga, :: ljub'mo ga samoga nada svim, ne hteći :: cić straha nikoga zgrišit zlo čineći. :: Takovu videći Suzanu, svi staše, :: ter se veseleći, Bogu hvalu daše; :: pak se popeljaše opet na oni stan :: tere se čtovaše vino lijuć u žban. :: Ki bi ki ne bi pjan, kunfete nesihu :: u pehare na dlan k onim ki sidihu. :: Jedan tih ki pihu žmul k ustom potoči; :: lakat mu zabihu, žmul iz ruk iskoči :: ter zveknu o ploči, vino zali usta :: i lica i oči, meu svimi smih usta. :: Joakin gori sta14 i tim ki se čtiše :: zahvali svim dosta da pravdu činiše. :: Odtada nosiše počten'ja velika :: Danilu, ki biše razuma tolika :: svi stari kolika tad ne mogoše bit, :: a on mladolika lita počan nosit. :: Toj bi kad poče imit babilonsko misto :: Perses kralj ter živit Astijaga na misto. :: Ne ostaje ništo počitat od toga :: nere tako listo da slavimo Boga, :: pravda i sud koga pravih obarova, :: a smartju krivoga dostojnom darova; :: a nam pisma ova da milost složiti, :: u kih čast takova Suzani će biti :: daju će hvaliti neviste, hoteći :: počten'je imiti nje stope slideći. :: Toj more brodeći, s fortunom jadrismo, :: more nas kropeći, jadru skut unismo; :: i Boga molismo da bi pomogal nam, :: i njega vidismo greduć po vodi k nam. :: Tada strah nam odnam, vali se sravnaše, :: vitar veće ne dam; Bog bo toj veljaše. :: Svak se veseljaše, tiho se vezosmo, :: kraj se zelenjaše, u porat dojdosmo. :: Pokol tuj sedosmo, otuje ne idimo, :: zdravi se svedosmo, jure počinimo. :: Samo pomenimo mužaticam ženam :: tere jim recimo: Oto Bog kaže nam :: koli draguje sam onih ke počten'je :: uzdarže i veru nam u čisto življen'je. :: Ne pad u zgrišen'je prezzakon'ja huda, :: ne imaj mišljen'je, ženo, svita luda; :: bolizni i truda Bog te će slobodit :: ako, bižeć bluda, pravo budeš hodit. :: Neće te dat pobit zlorikim jazikom :: ni pustit ulovit laže himbom nikom; :: milostju razlikom hoće te napunit :: i častju velikom blaženstva ukrunit. :: Jošće ću ponudit mladoga ki želi :: sam sebi naprudit spuniv ča Bog veli. :: Zakon bo nam veli da tko žene ine :: ner svoje poželi, jer tim grihom gine. :: Ne stoj gdi počine, ne gljedaj kud hodi, :: ne sliš ča začinje, ni ke riči svodi. :: I gdi tance vodi, daleč se ukloni, :: i kad mimo hodi, oči s nje odkloni. :: Vazda se zakloni od ženske općine, :: na svit se nasloni u komno ni hine. :: Jer ako vrućine od ženske liposti :: starcem, kim karv stine, zahode u kosti, :: kako će mladosti, kon ognja hteć sidit, :: vruće same dosti, vrućinu ne imit? :: Kako će sigur bit koga mladost vari, :: ako bludom gorit mogli su i stari? :: Pisan ma sih stvari kanat na stol pridaj :: od božjih oltari i rec: O Bože, taj :: prijat tvojih dari pisma se dostojaj, :: ki vladaš sve stvari, privedi nas u raj. :: Amen Molitva suprotiva Turkom : Molitva suprotiva Turkom : S'vemogući Bože moj, kim svaka postaju, :: Odvrati jur gnjiv tvoj, ter pomiluj naju. : '''O'stavi zlu volju, pozri na virni puk, :: Gdi tarpi nevolju svak´ čas od turskih ruk. : 'L'uge, sela, grade popliniv s´žegoše, :: Muže, žene, mlade svezav povedoše. : 'U'biše junake koji se arvihu, :: A ine nejake u sinžir vedihu. : 'S'inke porobiše od krila materam, :: I jošće činiše njih vašćine kćeram. : 'D'aleč rastavljaju od draga miloga, :: Tih tamo prodaju, a simo inoga. : 'E'vo još oltari tvoji raskidaju, :: I sve svete stvari tlačiti ne haju. : '''U temple se svete konje uvajaju, :: Prilike propete pod noge metaju. : S'vite, u kih tebi služba se činjaše, :: Raskrajati sebi u kovadih jaše. : '''P'ehare kovaše od kaležev tvojih, :: I još pokovaše pase sabalj svojih. : 'O'to, ča je gore, divstvo oskvarniše :: Divic, ke pokore čineći, služiše; : 'T'er dicu neumiću obrizav, tiskoše :: U veću nesriću ner kih posikoše! : 'E'to jur potarvši mnoge gospode stan, :: Hite ne ustarpši ostalih dati van. : 'S've dni ter sve noći nigdir ne sustaju, :: Nastojeć primoći karstjan ki ostaju. : 'T'ako je sila njih jure objačala, :: Da moći ni u svih ka bi jim pram stala. : 'N'astupaju na nas, a nas je strah ubil; :: Jur puk tvoj gine vas, a ti si odstupil. : 'O'ni nas tiraju, vežu, biju, deru, :: Za te se ne haju, ni za tvoju veru, : 'S'ložiti pod noge ku su odlučili; :: Moćju sile mnoge svih su jur sključili. : 'L'i kakono plami kad pada u gori, :: Ostane carn kami i brez listja bori, : 'I'nako t´ ne ostaju gradi tere mista, :: Kano opušćaju, plinujuć sva lita. : 'B'oj su bili š njimi Harvati, Bošnjaci, :: Garci ter Latini, Sarbli ter Poljaci. : 'E'to još boj biju nici, a nikih ni, :: A druzi ne smiju, jer jim si gnjivan ti; : 'R'it se ča bo prudi, al vojske kupiti, :: Ako, ki svih sudi, neće se smiliti. : '''A ti, Gospodine, grihe jur otpusti, :: Da puk tvoj ne zgine, jur milost na nj spusti. : R'ači se smiliti, slomi mač poganski, :: Ne daj pogubiti ostatak karstjanski. : '''E've smo rojen´je, da ti s´ naš spasitelj; :: Proda nas zgrišen´je, da ti s´ otkupitelj. : 'D'ostojno jest da mi za grih zla patimo, :: Da milosrdan si ti, za to te molimo: : "'''E Bože, odnesi jur taj bič od naju, :: A na njih nadnesi kino te ne znaju." : T'ebi vapijemo, tužeći u plaču: :: "Tvoji smo, a ginemo, pogani nas tlaču." : '''R'adi su svih požrit, nigdar karvi siti; :: Sve će, diju, podrit, a puk tvoj pobiti. : 'I'spunit toj hteći, nigdar ne pristaju, :: Jednih zavodeći, druzih pobijaju. : 'B'ijući primaju kašteli, gradove, :: Tako t´ sve obladaju priljuti lavove. : 'U'teći prid njih zlom jur nimamo kuda, :: Ner pod tvojim krilom ki kraljuješ svuda. : 'L'ahko sve njih sile ti moreš ustavit, :: Ke su odlučile s tobom nas rastavit. : 'A'ko s nami stati budeš, Gospodine, :: Hoće se odarvati narod ki sad gine; : 'T'er će vazet smionost, udrivši potirat, :: Ako tvoja kripost bude nas podpirat. : 'J'ur dovolje budi, jur budi dovolje, :: Slobodi tve ljudi od toke nevolje. : 'O'to vidimo mi da svih karstjani moć :: Biti se uzmožna ni, nimajuć tvu pomoć. : 'N'arodi prijaki izgubiše jakost, :: Jere u boj taki nimaše tvu milost. : 'E'to bile polja od kosti vitezov, :: Kimno nije broja, i vojvod i knezov; : '''I ki s malo ljudih razbijahu mnoštvo :: Buslomansko svudi, zgubiše hrabarstvo; : N'e mogoše branit listo daržavu svu, :: Ni sebe još shranit, uzmak ti ruku tvu. : '''J'er ti buduć sardit za grihe naše nam, :: Tko će moć osidit u grad, ter stati pram? : 'M'ači ne valjaju, ni šćit s oklopljami, :: Ni ki upravljaju strilom, ter puškami; : 'J'ake konje ter kopja napravit :: Na nas buduć gnjiv tvoj, ča ćemo opravit? : 'K'ako poni za grih puk tvoj je za zginut, :: Tako ne zgubi svih milosardjem prignut; : 'O'stavi sarditost tere se jur smili, :: Učini nam milost, k tebi smo pribigli. : 'R'asarjen činjaše da tvojega puka :: Pod oblast stavljaše patarinska ruka; : 'U'miljen puk paka tebe uzmoljaše, :: I tva desna jaka njih oslobojaše. : 'M'olimo se sad mi, bijeni turskom silom, :: Da nas jur otmeš ti jakosti tve dilom. : 'N'e htij već odiljat; čini da poznaju, :: Da grih naš pobijat ja, ne oni naju. : 'O'nako ukaž´ njim moć i jakost tvoju, :: Kakono i onim ki skupiv moć svoju, : '''S koli ter s vojskami za pukom udriše :: Putem med vodami, ter se potopiše. : T'ako, kako ukaza sionikom onim, :: Kih oganj nakaza i da jim smart sasvim; : '''R'asarjen ti, platit hoti njih s uzroka, :: Jer htihu uhvatit Iliju proroka. : 'O'nako još kako ukazal jes´ onim, :: Ki sedoše jako pod gradom Dotajim, : 'R'adi tu uhvatit Elizeju tvoga, :: I ne jaše vidit s uzroka takoga. : 'U'kaž´, Gospodine, kako s´ ukazao :: Asirske jačine kada s´ nakazao; : 'M'noštvo kad veliko s vojvodom oholim :: Došad, svekoliko sta pod Jerozolim. : 'T'ej sile i tu moć razbil tada tko bi, :: Ner on ki jednu noć toko tisuć pobi? : 'U'kaž´ još, Bože moj, kakono i tada, :: Kad Ksara kralj u boj vojask vodi stada, : 'R'at čineć puku tvom, puku Izraila, :: S oružjem i s mnoštvom sminim u taj dila. : 'K'ih desetsto tisuć, trista koles biše, :: Posla ti strah moguć i pleći obratiše. : 'O'zrit se ne smiše, a sam kralj za njimi, :: S kim jih malo biše, sikuć proti svimi. : 'R'uke tve još kripost nevirnu narodu :: Ukaži tva milost, ki nam čini škodu: : 'U'kazao s´ kako kad sile prez broja :: Ročiše se tako vazet mista tvoja; : 'M'ista izraelska pred sobom podbiti, :: Vojska idumejska i s njom Moabiti. : '''S njom još Amoniti, ki totu skupiv se, :: Ne jaše grad riti, mev sobom svadiv se. : U'bijeni legoše, svojih svoji bijući, :: I tad izlizoše grajani tekući; : '''A'rvanje ne činiv, okol razgrabiše, :: I blago popliniv, hiše napuniše. : 'P'okaž, Gospodine, da kako saržba tva :: Za naše krivine nas u nevolju da, : 'O'nako smiljen´jem da nas mož´ obranit, :: Tere s utišen´jem slobod nam povratit; : 'T'urke sve podvratit za blud njih nevere, :: Njih silu pokratit ka nas koljuć dere. : 'E'vo plačne k tebi majke tužne hode, :: Da ne plode sebi, jer njih plod odvode. : 'N'iki su prognani iz bašćine svoje, :: A niki pogani u sužanstvo stoje. : 'T'aj plače dičicu, taj muža, taj žene, :: Plače brat sestricu, a sestra bratca nje. : 'J'ur dopre do tebe vapaj i suze njih, :: Ne daj da povede nemiran Turak svih. : '''A ti, ki s´ propeti Bog, Gospodin naju, :: Nam si dal Karst Sveti, ne ki te ne znaju: : I'znesi od bluda nas, tere od djavljih ruk, :: Na križ pridav uda, otkupi viran puk. : '''N'e daj da nas dave pogani nogami, :: Ali da nas strave, sikući sabljami. : 'F'ruštan´ja taj i boj od nas jur odvrati, :: Ter silu, koj ni broj, nevirnikom skrati. : '''I ti, Gospo mila, moli sinka za nas, :: Koga si rodila, ne zgubiv divstva glas; : N'''e pristan moleći za sve Duhe Svete, :: Da Bog nas mileći odbije proklete, : '''i tvardost pribije priljutih sardac njih, :: Ali jih pobije da ne ginemo s njih. : T'''i nas, Gospe, brani pridav sinku tvomu, :: U vas smo ufani, a ne u inomu; : '''A paka odbivši od nas nevirnike, :: Gori nas primivši, spasite u vike. Amen. Tužen'je grada Hjerozolima :: Tužen'je grada Hjerozolima :: MOLEĆI PAPU DA SKUPI GOSPODU KARSTJANSKU TER DA GA OSLOBODI OD RUK POGANSKIH Jerozolim sam ja, oni grad prisveti u kom sin božji sta; sad stoje prokleti. Poganska sila mnom vlada sa sve moći, a ni ga sam sobom ki me će pomoći. Zato potribu mu plačući počitam, o Bože, milost tvu u tom punu pitam da mi daš izreći sve moje nevolje, jeda mogao steći budem stan'je bolje. Oh puče karstjanski, kako mož tarpiti da će puk poganski varhu mene biti? U mni se rodivši Spasitelj i Bog tvoj, nebesa pustivši ki pride u tempal moj. Za tebe odkupiti ovdi se je rodil, ovdi je umriti, ovdi uskarsnut htil. Ter se ne haješ ti da me posvojiše huji ljudi ner ki na križ ga umoriše? On tebe slobodit u meni je hitil, a ti se zlom bolit mojim nisi hotil. O koli voće zlo z dobra simena jim! Varžen bo sam po tlo; kad ću se ustat, ne vim. U mni je čtovano groba misto cilo u kom pokopano Isusa bi tilo; stal je u zemlju mu križ oni prisveti na kom proli karv svu Isukarst propeti, za nas izbaviti truda i žalosti tere nas staviti u vičnje radosti. U mni majka njega pribiva vele lit, pak raja božjega bi gospa pustiv svit. Na konac ja sam, ja, stan'je blaženo to izvarši čuda sva nebeski kralj u ko. Sad po place moje narod kleti hodi, kino blude svoje nigdar ne ohodi. De, puče karstjanski, pomisli i gledaj tere skot poganski da mnom vlada ne daj! Ti, ki ključe nosiš višnjega kraljevstva, ki Petrov brod voziš dileći blaženstva, uzbud jur pamet tvu na izvarsno dilo ter, slišeć tužbu mu, budi t' mene milo. Tebi se pristoji taj početak smini, a pak se dostoji da te slide ini. Prijal si bakitu Gospodinju odzgar da po božjem svitu narediš svaku stvar. Postavljen si da bdiš svarhu karstjani ti; da mož ča znaš i viš, ukaži sad u mni. Otmi sveto misto u kom ti je dal Bog tvoj oblast, ne tuj listo, da u raj jošće svoj. Zovi na dilo to hrabrena cesara, da zlo ja patim ko ne da da se stara. Pak zovi od Spanje kralja primoguća, a zatim ne manje božjom ljubvom vruća; pokol Granate vlast Bog mu je dal podbit, dat mu će jošće čast i ostalih dobit. Zov France kralja, pak zov i Inglitere, svaki je od njih jak prognat puk nevere. Čehe zov i Ugre, svi da s tobom budu, poganin da umre, a ti da dobudu. Zov latinske kneze, prit će na službu tvu, ne dim za pineze, da svi za veru svu. Bnetačku gospodu zov ter će s timi dojt, po kopno i po vodu kino su smini pojt. Morem gospoduju na kopno s vojskom steć, viteški vojuju u svem pravdu čineć. Slišati će tebe napulitanski kralj i pridati t' sebe i kraljevstva Sandalj. Milan na pomoć tvu i Ferara će dojt, i Fiurenca moć svu skazati neće ojt. Mantua s Zenovom i Pijemont jošće vas z družbom će biti tom kad ti rečeš, taj čas. Popove i tvoj dvor za mene slobodit zvat će pomoć odzgor ter će g boju hodit. Listo ti ki vladaš Crikvom, otče sveti, ne čin da oddaljaš tirat narod kleti. Skupi sve karstjane, počni se arvati, toj vidiv pogane, učet će bižati. Ako te tužba ma ne giblje, prigni te daj sveta Crikva tva ka di: pomozite. Turci me progone sa svih od svita stran, na me se zagone jer sam stablo prez gran. Vernih mojih vode vezanih u sinžir; tako t' stada hode od kih si ti pastir. Od tih nicih kolju, a nicih prodaju, a nicim nevolju, trud i muke daju, hteći da pušćaju karstjansku veru i ćud tere da primaju tursku neveru i blud. Nigdar nisu siti puka božja pit karv, ni zakon garditi u kom ni himbe starv. A sad znaj: kad gori susida tvoga stan, na tom je da zgori i tvoj od onu stran. Ja mnju ti, ni šala ča diju: Petrov hram bit će konjem štala, a Rim stanišće nam. Poni ćeš ti rob bit, a ne Crikve vojnik, taj će te grom ubit ne išćuć gromu lik. Razbluda će t' otit raskošna živin'ja, blago na manje prit crikvena imin'ja. Na te će se razbit prite takove trisk, kolik će tada bit puka skugor i visk. Jer kada nestane glave, ud ostalih skončan'je nastane i velih i malih. Da neka t' tvoja vlast turske jača bude i steče svita čast pokli boj dobude: poj jure pritiv njim, z božjom pomoću poj, ugodno će bit svim tebe slidit u toj. Pojti će za tobom rado na stvar taku svaki svoju sobom vodeć vojsku jaku. A ti ćeš po svitu svuda slavan biti ter krunu savitu dobitja nositi. Svak će blagoslivljat dilo tvojih čudes i tebe uznosivat hvalom više nebes. Poni hod, ne karsmaj, hod, primi slavu tu na svitu do sadaj človik ni imil ku. Bog će pomagati sve šerege tvoje, a pram onim stati ki ga se ne boje. Neće t' uzmaknut ruk, dat će t' da obraniš od zla karstjanski puk, a sebe da shraniš. Jur se veće ne lin, jure gani sobom, ča imaš činit čin, vas svit će pojt s tobom. Karsmajuć, otide vrime, da ne škoda, jer opet ne pride takova prigoda. Mornar je on hitar ki tudje jadro da kad vidi svoj vitar ter jadreć gre tada. Tako t', svet oče, ti ne lin se ozoja, da te počtimo mi kako se dostoja. Hjerozolim govori Tužbo ma, rič mu čuj: vrime je pojt tebi, jeda tko bude tuj ki te prime k sebi. Li veće jih će bit ki t' uši neće dat, ali te s rugom štit ter pročtiv izderat. Ki te prime, zahval, ki te varže, reci: car je Suriju jal, a ti kud mož teci. Spovid koludric od sedam smartnih grihov :: Spovid koludric od sedam smartnih grihov Opatica gospa Bona zvonila je u sva zvona; i povivši valom rami, izidoše varvijami koludrice svekolike, pustiv cele i konike: gospa Goja, gospa Stanka i s Jelenkom gospa Anka, Zana, Žuva, Mira, Mara, Dobra, Draga, Vidra, Vara, Agnezina, Slada, Ljuba, Nikulina, Cvita, Gruba; paka Vlada, pak Dobrulja, kojoj grede pade mulja; dokle odiva ona kose, dojde Niža s noge bose; pak dojdoše sve ostale, stare i mlade, vele i male, i prid Bonom dvorno staše čekajući ča veljaše. Ona družbi, ka se steče, podviže se paka reče: Sestre drage, tuj vas zazvah cić naukov ke van davah, da jih opet ponovimo, jere dobro ovoj vimo da človiku vele udi ne ponavljat ča mu prudi. I zato vas zazvah samo naš običaj da tiramo; slišav poni riči moje, rec mi svaka grihe svoje tere spovid svoju čini umiljeno, a ne hini, s ponižen'jem i skrušen'jem i s boljšan'ja odlučen'jem; jer je zakon, kako viste, opatici da spoviste misli, riči tere dila ka je koja učinila od nedilje do nedilje, da van budu duše bilje cića moga naučen'ja i našega pokoren'ja; pak posniku pravit dila ka je koja kad stvorila, da budete odrišene i u raju uzvišene. Kimno sarcem k popu tada, s tim pristup'te k meni sada; kano neće reć očito, a taj otaj reci listo. - Oholija Ka starija od svih biše, glavu više svih nosiše, kleknu tada u tom dili, poniži se i umili, reče: Gospe, u tom skrivah jer se oholo uznosivah; druzih gardeć, sebe hvalih i u taki se grih obalih. - Opatica odgovori: Znaj da oni ki je gori ponižen'je u svem ljubi; tko se oholi, toga zgubi. Kako se tko više dviže, tako toga tisne niže. Lucifera s nebes doli varže u paklu, jer se oholi; više nebes majka Diva pojde jer se poniživa. A ti za grih koji stvori u kuhinju pojdi gori ter se veće ne večeri, god pometi, sude operi i poboljšaj u pokoru, da ti ne dam drugu goru. - Lakomija Pride druga, ka hodeći ide gori skut noseći, bojući se da ne izdere suknju, čim se naprid vere. Bud da biše nadrizana, da mnju, tvardo opasana, li pristupiv onde, kleče ter s uzdahom tako reče: Nika sestra dojde prosit stari sklopar, hteć ga nosit; a ja joj ga ne poklonih, na skupost se tuj naslonih. - Bona reče: Sestro mila, skupost taku ne bi imila da bi često razmišljala ča s' se Bogu zavećala: ubog život nosit, imit, potribljivim naruč činit. Misli da je toj stvar huda ne čuvat se taka bluda. Skupost sgubi bogatoga ki Lazara ubogoga ne milova kad prošaše i na vratih lačan staše; priminuvši, pojde ubogi k mistu gdi je pokoj mnogi: pojde u mukah on bogati gdi ne more vode imati kom bi jazik ohladio tere manje mučan bio; jer u ognju vas goraše, a pokoja ne imaše. Taj t' je konac lakomije, ka ne pušća ča zadije. Zato sklopar, ki ti nosi, daj ga onoj ka ga prosi; i još bičve i postole, da joj nisu noge gole. Ako budeš tako davat, taj grih neće tobom vladat i uboštva sve nevolje podnesti ćeš vele bolje, ufajući vazda u Bogu da će t' dati plaću mnogu. - Nenavidost Zatim dojde treta, Lada, blida, suha kako klada, jer se rado uzboljaše tujim dobrom ko vidjaše. Došad, poni ondi tada: Zgriših - reče - ovdi sada; lipu suknju nike vidih ter joj u njoj pozavidih; da bi mi ju moći svući tere sebe u nju obući, jer je nova, netaknuta, a moja je omaknuta. - Opatica reče: Šten'je nisi čula u van'jel'je: ki se mekim odivaju, da pri kraljih pribivaju; poni Bogu on ne služi ki se odićom ružnom tuži. Ako ć' služit samo Bogu i prijati plaću mnogu, tva odića čin da bude ćudi keno duši prude: sveti posluh i pošten'je, iskarnjega poljubljen'je i ostale sve kriposti, ako ć' biti u milosti Boga, stvorca od svih stvari, a ne svita, ki zlom vari. Svita ostra biše Ivana od strun zvirnjih, ne od pana; od svih kihno žena rodi nikor njega veći hodi. Hti toj Isus svidočiti, još se od njega hti karstiti. A sad, jer te tvoja ludost pogna i prignu na zavidost: tri dni hodeć, zemlju gledaj, a inamo ne pogledaj; li misleći da je tašćina svaka gizda tere hina; misleć bludne oči bistre da su vrata i ponistre po ke k duši smart uhodi, otvorenih kad nahodi: raskošam jih svita zatvor, Svetu Duhu vazda otvor ter, kad bude grih te riti, tebe t' neće moć dobiti. - Saržba S tim naukom ova pojde, a četvarta za njom dojde; spustiv grundu strašne oči tere takoj riči toči, reče: Nika prez uprosa tače mi se parstom nosa; rasardih se u naglosti, opsovah ju; ne bi dosti, htih joj dati zaušnicu ter ju barčih po usnicu. Jer bi harla umaknut se ter je listo dotaknuh se, ne hti ona tebi tužit, da ustarpljen'je hoti obslužit; i tako se taj stvar zgodi: daj pokoru ku ti je godi. - Opatica reče tada: Toj ča s' rekla meni sada, da bi ona potužila, u klade bi ti sidila, ni bi iz nje išla vanka do tri noći i tri danka. Ne zgrišivši božju sinu, tu t' bih dala dišiplinu: da pokol si sama htila osvadit se za taj dila, hoću da te svi tuj biju šibom po nos i po ušiju, svaka jednom, a ona i triš ku s' udrila, kako ti diš. Gdi je očito sagrišen'je, trib je očito kaštigan'je. A ti, prijam ruke, steći, poniknuvši i mučeći, misli Isusa ustarpljen'je i njegovo ponižen'je: ne odudri kad ga biše i propinjaše i umoriše, da za puk se još moljaše ki mu svaka zla činjaše. On je pravden toj tarpio ter se nije rasardio, a mi ćemo sarce imiti, kleti, spsovat tere biti kada nas se tko dotakne ali jošće nami makne; buduć pravo mi da bismo vazda b'jene jer zgrišismo, sagrišismo tomu ki nam svaka daje, i sebe sam. Ako budeš toj povraćat, neć nikomur zlom odvraćat, da, hteć Bogu prava biti, svaka hoćeš podnositi, želeć dobro još i onim ki zlo čine tebi i tvojim; i molit ćeš Boga za njih da smiljen'je ima na njih; oni od griha da se kaju, a on jih prime k sebi u raju. - Linost Dojde peta postupajuć, lino noge prostirajuć; venjajuć se, dojde onde, kako t' pravljah sada ovde. Natslonit se banci pelja i, kad kleče, popostenja; nakaniv se, usta otvori tere tako progovori: Lino mi se bi ustati, jer mi slatko biše spati; meka biše posteljica, a od maha blazinjica; pod gubicom flandriotom vrat mi mokar biše potom. Probudiv se, opet zaspah, na jutarnju tad se ne ustah. Pride nika, ja me budit, ja se bojah ne nastudit; ispod svit joj odgovorih, glave vanka ne odklonih; rih: Sestrice, čuju, čuju, da ovo ti se nič zlo čuju. I slagah joj tako tada, a ti, gospe, odluč sada dat pokoru i nauke da u vičnje ne idu muke. - Opatica nju pogleda i uzdahnu kad ju zgleda. Ajme, - reče - ča se liniš ter neboga sobom hiniš? Ne znaš linost da je huda? Svakoga je uzrok bluda. Kad se liniš i praznuješ, tašće misli ne minuješ; lin ne more dobit napast, zato u svaki grih će upast; lin milosti neće doteć jer k molitvi neće poteć; lin spasen'je neće dobit jer za trudom neće hodit; s trudon bo se u raj grede, ne s linostju, ka ne prede. Misli: ki su raj dostigli, kolike su trude imili! Apostoli, ne ležeći, da tikući i učeći, po sva mista prohojahu i mnozi jih progonjahu. Jakov, ki se zove Mali, hteć da vazda Boga hvali, toko često poklecaše cića plaće ku čekaše, da kolina, nigdar cila, bihu žuljmi obotila. Tako ti se grede gori gdi su svetih svitli zbori. Na blazinju tu sideći, a ništare ne čineći, no praznujuć po sve lito ali ležeć na žepito? Ako ć' poni imit milost, ne utunjči se u tuj linost, da te span'je ne primaga, moja ćerce mila i draga. Čin, kad budeš gori ustala, da se ne zna gdi s' ležala. Bolje ti je na dasci spat ner jutarnje, ćerce, ostat. Ajmeh, kad su ine u koru, kako ostat mož na odoru? Kako li te svist ne budi videć svaku gdi se trudi? Misli da se ne gre u pokoj ner po trudu, pečal i znoj! A za tvoj grih taj od span'ja i još za grih od lagan'ja osam dan ćeš na tle spati, pri se inih gori ustati; a onoj vrime ko t' izbiva, da te praznost ne dobiva, nos kamen'je ko je kon vrat i čin indi da bude stat, dokla izneseš svu gomilu i linosti stargneš žilu. - S tim osudom tja otide, laglja nere kada pride, i poče se veće čudit kako je vridno grih spovidit. Žarlost Dojde šesta pak vladika, masna, tusta i velika; i pristupiv, tad govori: da, sideći u komori, tajno biše kokoš jila tere pila iz barila. Ni ova grih svoj ne zataja, dobra biše opašaja, tako da se ne tajaše ni na obrazu ča činjaše. Opatica nju očima pozri, glavom pak pokima: Ba, ba, - reče - tvoje tilo ja mnju da ti ne bi bilo od jiden'ja vele mala; da pokle si u toj upala, triba ti je taj red podat da se budeš manje štovat, a veće se usiliti dušu spasit i umiliti. Spomeni se da obist garla narod ljudski jest zatarla; jer kad pusti božju volju Adam s Evom, ču nevolju; i kad zgrišit on ne haja, bi izagnan van iz raja. Svi ki od njega izidoše u raj božji ne pridoše, dokla Isus sam ne pride i, tarpivši, gori uzide. Spomeni se da zgiboše u pustinju ki jidoše meso kim se oskvarniše, manu božju pogardiše. Spomeni se, ako s' štila, ča je rič božja govorila: Jao vam ki ste sada siti, pak hoćete glad tarpiti! Glad tarpljahu i pošćahu sveti, dokla ovdi stahu; sada z Bogom pribivaju, svake slasti uživaju. Vodu p'jaše, ne sok lozja, kino karsti sina božja; ne jidiše kokošice, da mlajahne kobilice. Ča jidihu otci sveti, kih poljubi Karst propeti, ner koren'je tere zel'je? U vičnje su sad vesel'je. Tako ustezat svoga garla, moja hćerce, budi harla; usiluj se žežinati i u svem Bogu slavu dati. Kratak život zač ne more podnositi tej pokore, buduć konac harl pokori, a prez konca plaća gori. Sve će s' slasti vred skončati, da prez konca muku imati: toj usloni sarcu i ćuhu ter neć volji dat tarbuhu. A sad za grih, ki s' stvorila išćuć slasti ke bi jila, tri dni posti, ne tač jiduć ner kruh samo, vodu pijuć. - Blud Pojde ova, dojde sedma, zavarši se malo ledna, kipa prava, duše gobe, noseć na se svitle robe. Srebarn pasac, srebarn nožić, urešena kako božić. Svilni traci i vrićica spravna kako nevistica; ne kano se božja zove, da ka gizdom tašćom slove. I poče ju stid obhodit, zato lako ja govorit: Gospe, prozrih žuliziju, li da koga mladih viju; jedan biše mlad u panu, za njim mi se pamet ganu. On ti tamo mimo projde, da obnoći u san dojde. Sad me napast vele trudi od tih tacih bludnih ćudi; a ti daj mi nauk i red da ne upadem u niku zled; daj pokoru takoj dila kaj rih da sam učinila. - Ajmeh, - reče opatica - znaš li čija s' nevistica? Nis li onoga ki te stvori, kralja slave, ki je gori: ki pogardi bludi hudi, a čistinju vazda ljubi; ki se od Dive hti roditi i san distvo obslužiti? Nis li onoga koga sudi tope u paklu one ljudi ki nečisto misal nose i očima svud zanose; koga sudi kupe gori, gdi su an'jelski svitli kori, onej duše ke grih puti pogardit će, kako ć' čuti? Pogardi ga Katarina, Cecilija i Justina, Margarita i Lucija, i s Agatom Dorotija, i Ursula s njeje družbon, i Barbara s vernom službom, Agnes, Tekla, Petronela i ostale, kih je sila: kralji može pripraviti, Isukarsta ostaviti, ni tokoje k mužu pojti, a čistinju svoju ojti. Jere znahu da cić mene an'jelom će bit takmene, da će biti Isusove nevistice i drugove u nebeskoj slavi u koj svako dobro jest i pokoj. Tamo misal htij zvišati, a k ponistri ne ticati, ter ćeš napast odagnati i blud puti neć poznati. Nećeš gizdom sebe odit, da u priproste halje hodit; snet ćeš pasac i s nožićem, a opasat se konopčićem. Dali kad neć svite odvarći i voliš se sjat u vrići: iznutarnje ć' gizde brati i izvanske odpušćati. O, koliku ć' imat radost kad ti reče božja milost: Hodi k meni, nevistice, moja čista golubice, zima z dažjem jure projde; premalitje za njom dojde, projde napast i nje sila: evo t' pokoj ki s' želila. Ča s' u veći htila trud stat, veću plaću sad ćeš prijat. Poni misli, hćerce moja, kolika je plaća tvoja ako budeš kripko stala s viron ku si Bogu dala. A tuj napast ako ć' dobit, ovim putom hoćeš hodit: sve razblude pusti na stran, priprošćinu primi na stan; napast kad te bude gostit, a ti veće počmi postit; kad oćutiš puti pakost, a ti od Boga prosi jakost, hoćeš jaka vazda biti kada budeš ti moliti. Jošće zatim ovo stvori: s mužmi ne stoj ni govori, ner koliko t' tribi bude; da ti duši ča ne pride. Ne sliš tašće pripovisti, jerbo ude dobroj svisti; ne hod pisni gdi kantaju ni gdi tanci ki jigraju. Ako l' budeš tako činit napast neće tebe slidit; od čistoće krunu ć' prijat i s Isusom u vike stat. A za taj grih ki spovidi u celicu tvoju sidi pet dan žežin tuj čineći, Boga moleć, a ne speći. Reć će druga, post mi ni drag, a ne misli da tanta vrag: ni izgoni se van kolinom, da molitvom i žežinom. To t' Isusa jest rečen'je u njegovo evan'jel'je, kad izagna nima i gluha iz človika zloga duha. - Opatica, svaršiv govor, s ostalimi pojde u kor, jer večernje vrime biše. Dali parvo nere štiše učini jim svim zapovid da pak dojdu sve na spovid; da se dojti ne omarze kad oficij jure svarše. Taj ispovid dotla plove, Bogu hvala, ki svud slove. Amen Omazah ti medom kraje ovej čaše, da ti je slaje; jeda potom budeš piti ča će t' nemoć griha odbiti. Smih ustaviv, tuj ćeš najti po čem nećeš s puta zajti; i vidit ćeš: Marko Marul, toj učeći, da ni zarul. Na svem hvala svemogomu Gospodinu Bogu momu. Amen Slavić : :O slaviću, ki privartaš : tere čudno petje splitaš : glasom slatkim koga imaš : vazda o primaliti, : pusti jure lug zeleni : i taj potok tvoj vodeni, : da priletiš sada k meni, : hoti se umoliti. : Poslat ću te k pridragomu : Gospodinu, spasu momu, : pojti sada, ojme, h komu : meni se zabraniva; : da mu spovim pitje tvoje, : kolike su želje moje : vidit lice njega, koje : sunca veće prosiva. : Ja te obrah posla moga : jer naravi kanta tvoga : uče hvalit stvorca svoga : glas dvižući to više. : Slišaj, pomni svaki sada : pitje ptice ove i, kada : slidit(i) ga budeš, tada : znaj an'jeli da sliše : i Bog i svi božji sveti, : kad u duhu počneš peti, : kako ćemo jur početi : kazovati svim dosti. : Pismo pravi: prije neg z gore : obori se zraka zore, : prije nere danak stvore : tej sunčene svitlosti, : ovaj ptica kljun upravi : gori k nebu ter napravi : slatko petje, kad se opravi : da jur skonča život svoj. : A kad danak počne bilit, : vrime parvo jame hitit : većma peti tere ne htit : garlu svomu dat pokoj. : Kada danka treto vrime : glas začesti tere prime, : veće slasti jer ju obime, : sunca veća jur svitlost. : Šesto vrime pak opoldne, : kad vrućina žešća nju spne, : zvisje, zvisje umrit jur mne, : slomi bo ju jur trudnost. : Jur su riči nje saspile, : samo kljuna ogrivile, : spustila je jure žile, : dahće, dahće neboga. : Kad deveto vrime pride, : sasvim umre i otide : i tako ti dan izide : njeje petja ovoga. : Toj smo rekli, a sad ovu : pisan krasnu slavićevu : ka zakonu Isusovu : hoćemo priložiti. : Slavić ovi duša da je, : razumijte, puna ka je : bogoljubstva, s Bogom sva je : kad ga bude misliti. : Slatko u misli jame peti, : želeć pojti gdi su sveti, : gdi je dobro ko vazeti : nitkor neće obraniti. : A vrimena ovaj jesu : božje časti dane ke su, : človičjemu duhu ime su : ljudem, ajme, neharnim. : I jutarnje vrime, u ko : človik stvoren, blag bi da to : parvo blago zgubi, po ko : pokle Boga ja ne znati. : Vrime parvo kad se rodi, : naš Spasitelj ako hodi : svarhu zemlje, budi t' godi : treto vrime toj zvati. : Šesto rugo i psovan'ja, : pljuske, biče i pljuvan'ja, : tarn, žuč, ocat prikovan'ja : g drivu križa kad podni. : A deveto kad priminu, : kada djavlu moć izvinu, : doli u paklu svitlost sinu, : svete oce kad odni. : Saj vrimena misleć duša, : u sarcu se moćno skruša : ter duhovne slasti okuša : obuhitiv križ sasvim, : kimno križem lav mogući, : smart ubivši, raj svitlući : nam otvori svih zovući : da tečemo svi za njim. : Duša takaj pamet dvigne : kad jutarnju tuj dostigne, : hvaleć Bogu, glas podvigne : kino čudno nju stvori, : govoreći: Kad me s' stvoril, : Bože, skazat jesi hotil : koliko si milostiv bil : da me staviš ti gori, : dionika slave tvoje : da ja budem ljubve koje : veličinu riči moje : glas izreći ne može; : priliku mu tvoju poda, : podat veće biše goda : da ne jidih z driva ploda, : privridih ti tim, Bože. : Jer tvoja ljubav privelika : htiše sobom do vik vika : nastanit me, dat mi lika : preskončana življen'ja, : pridružit me k sebi gori : u nebeskom svitlom dvori, : gdi an'jelski poju kori : slave tvoje hvaljen'ja. : Zato ustoj odvratiti : ne umim ino ner ljubiti : tebe, Bože, kako imiti : budem tvoje milosti. : Ti si sardac naslajen'je, : ti si plačnim utišen'je, : mene i moje sve činjen'je : pridah tvojoj svitlosti. : Tebe stvorca dostojno je : da stvoren'je hvali tvoje, : po ko htin'je takovo je : bilo k njemu od tebe; : u toj misli jutar projde, : zatim parvo vrime dojde, : duša više s petjem pojde : uzdvižući tad sebe. : Kako našom putju misleć, : Bog se odi, ljubav noseć, : nam i za nas trud podnoseć, : človikom se učini; : poni uzvapi duša plačuć: : O milošća, ka nas žaluć : dojde s nebes doli slazuć, : tko te stvori toj čini. : Nere ljubve oganj vrući : ka te stegnu put obući : i, rodiv se, svite uzvući : od ditetka uboga. : Buduć ti kralj angelorum, : tvorac zemlje i celorum, : i vladavac sekulorum, : vikovnjega sin Boga. : O ditetce slatko sasvim, : ča je slaje tebe, ne vim, : ništar liplje da je, ne mnim, : tebe, moj spasitelju. : Jasalca te obslanjaju, : pastiri t' se jur klanjaju, : kralji t' dare pripravljaju, : istine naučitelju. : Blažen povoj kim si povit : i pelene kim si obvit : i ono misto gdi si donit, : da blažena punije : uda ka te pronosiše, : parsi ke te zadojiše, : ruke ke te odgojiše : od divice Marije. : Blažen ki te tad ticati : jest mogao i primati : i svega te obhitati, : svaku ti naruč činiti. : Ojme, da mi dano ne bi : da tuj službu činim tebi, : da te u krilo primem k sebi : ter te budem ljubiti. : Ja mnju t' me se ne bi odrekal : kad bih dvorno tuj poklekal, : pače bi me milo ugledal : uhiljena velekrat; : blažen ki bi mogal tada : reći majci: Gospe, sada : daj mi sinka tvoga da ga : daj celuju jednokrat. : Molil bih ju da s njim stati : dopusti mi, s njim se igrati, : s poklonom mu celiv dati, : njemu vazda služiti. : Ja t' bih vodu donašao, : pelenice opirao, : noge i ruke celivao : služeć zimi i liti. : Toj misleći, duša uboštvo : sveto ljubi i priprostvo, : piće, odiće i niskostvo, : svita slavu gardeći. : Primišljući poni spasa, : porojen'je jur prikaza : na stvar tretoga časa : pečalnije misleći. : Trude u ke ne sustaje, : Isus često proticaje : Galileju i sve kraje : od židovske daržave, : glad i žaju podnoseći, : znoj i studen još tarpeći, : nauke svete svih učeći : ter van'jelske priprave. : Tim ti duša potaknuta, : svitovnoga biga puta, : uhiti se božja skuta : ter ovako govori: : O prisveti učitelju : i grišnikov primitelju, : pokajanih obranitelju : ki stoje u pokori, : rič je tvoja pravim pokoj, : krivcu ufan'je, a svim ogoj, : svim nemoćnim lik je u njoj : stanovita spasen'ja. : Ti si parvi skulu zdvigal : ku ki koli jest dostigal, : svita stan'je jest odbigal : cić duhovna življen'ja. : Da tom skulom svit se ruga : jer je griha hlap i sluga, : da ki pozna da je tuga : smartna tebi ne zgodit, : sve ostaviv, samo tebe : hoće ljubit, a sam sebe : tebi pridat, da tim zgrebe : dobro ko će u vik bit. : Riči su tvoje od života, : tko u sarcu njih zamota, : od tebe se ne odmota, : milosardan s' meštar ti. : Milost tvoja kolika je, : adultera žena znaje : i grišnica zvana ka je, : Mandalena dobro t' vi. : I razbojnik jošće oni : koga s križa u raj poni, : milost tvoju ka odgoni : grihe svake kajanih. : Tvoje prudno naučen'je : mnozih vrati na spasen'je, : kih ljubljaše zablujen'je : djavlom zankom vezanih. : Blažen tebe ki posluša, : iz ust tvojih med okuša, : ki okusi kada duša : svita slast joj žutka jest. : U toj misli pamet prošla, : Boga hvalit nije ošla, : koga je ljubav doli došla : za nauke nam donest. : Šesto vrime duša virna, : ljubav vrući ku nesmirna, : pečalna je, a ne mirna : muke Isusa (po)misleć. : Ujistinu nejma mista : gledajući janjca čista, : ki ne pozna griha ništa : u istini vazda steć. : Tarnom ostrim okrunjena, : biči moćno izab'jena, : čavli, kopjem probodena, : z žestocimi ranami. : Plače poni, ojme mani, : tko te toli moćno izrani, : tko ti reče: Na križ stani : prostarv ruke s nogami. : Ojme, lici oni mili : ke u smartnoj sada sili : blideć vidim, o nemili : ki te tako umoriše. : Ojme, oči, ki se sjahu : kako sunce kad gledahu, : milosardno kih prozrahu, : ti za tobom tecihu. : Sada marče, sad su tmasti, : smart će na njih sad napasti. : Ojme, usta svake časti : dostojna kano bihu, : kimi slatko vazda uči, : sad su puna octa i žuči, : jazik sveti sad se muči : mnozim ki odne boli. : Glava slavna, glava sveta :: krunom tarna sad je speta, : izbodena, i karv jo' opeta : ponikla je sva doli. : Ruke, keno sve stvoriše, : rastegnuvši prigvozdiše : i one noge ke hodiše : lit trideset išćući : ljudi, kino bihu sgibli : jer od Boga bihu odbigli, : i nje ti su na križ dvigli : čavle zabijajući. : Ojme, parvi u kih mudrost : božja staše sad je žalost : probodene gledat, ni kost : cila ti ni u njemu. : Aj, tako li bi dostojno : umriti nepokojno, : ojme, ovoga ki je vojno, : kralj i gospodin svemu. : Da tuj oblast, o nemili, : vi ne biste tad imili, : da bi Otac i Sin hotili : i Duh Sveti, Bog jedan; : to Bog hoti da poznamo : kaku ljubav prijimamo : od ovoga po kom samo : svemu svitu svanu dan. : Zemlju s nebom ovi složi : ki se na križ sam položi : da uvede nas u loži : goranjega kraljevstva. : Ov da zakon novi oni : po kom vernih u raj goni, : karv prolivši s kom nam doni : neizrečena blaženstva. : O karv sveta od vridnosti, : ka oplaka sve skvarnosti, : o ljubavi koju dosti : izreći ne moremo. : Bog človiku Gospod služi, : stvorac stvorcu zdriši uzi : sebe pridav smartnoj tuzi. : Ča mi ustoj moremo : ner ljubiti i hvaliti : ljubav tvoju, ki zgor siti : s nebes za nas i umriti : dostoja se dobrovoljno? : Toj pominam ter vapiju : roneć suze iz očiju : da te ljubit ne umiju : ni ljubim zadovoljno. : Zginula bih, ti me najti, : umarla bih, ti zgor sajti, : da me oživiš, smart prijati : i trud hoti podnesti. : Tko se poni, tko se čudi : da se sarce moje trudi : uzdišući i da žudi : k tebi na križ prisesti? : Ne bran'te mi sad uzdihat : i težući vuki vijat, : ne mogu boj pokoj imat : misleć truda njegova. : Ako, Isuse, skončan s tobom, : neću veće mučit sobom : tugujući, jere tobom : smart je slatka takova. : O Židove, ustanite, : tvardost vašu ne ustavite, : s njim me na križ postavite : da, gdi on mre, s njim umrem; : da ga mučan mučna obhitam : i da mu se jur zavitam : da se inoga ne pohitam : nere njega, za kim grem. : On je svako dobro moje, : sve ufan'je tuko. Tko je : jaki u sve moći svoje : da me može rastavit : Spasiteljem mojim sada, : koga mučna pozrim kada : sarce u mni umre, tada : plač se neće ustavit? : O, da bi mi k tebi moć prit, : parsi tvojih i ondi umrit, : u jamu se rane uzrit, : Gospodine od milosti! : Tako t' bi se utažile : tuge Isusa, ustavile : i ke su se navadile : u mom sarcu žalosti. : Slatki s' likar, ne razdiraš : da grih z duše milo stiraš : i, kih k sebi jur obiraš, : pomažeš jih svetostju. : O, koliko svit je saj slip, : buduć grihom ranan po kip, : neće zdravja prosit ni hip : s pokajan'ja žalostju. : Pomisli jur ko je blago : muke tila, kono nago : na križ visi, veće drago : svita srebro i zlato ni. : Parsi ti 'e otvorio, : ruke ti 'e rastvorio : nebo, zemlju ki 'e stvorio, : da te prime, vas kopni. : Putju svojom tebe pita, : napaja te karvju i hita : da te stavi gdi sva lita : duše čiste stanuju. : O, prislatka pićo sveta : na nebesih ka s' začeta, : oni tamo k tebi gredu : ki te ovdi blaguju, : ki dostojno pristupaju; : da ki biže i ne haju, : ti ne misle i ne znaju : da si vernim svim pokoj. : Ki kada te na oltar vide, : milost tvoja k njim ulize, : dobrovoljno tebe slide, : ča ti veliš, čineć toj. : Tacih duša tebe gledeć, : kako smamna stoji kričeć: : o, ki muku za me tarpeć, : tuke rane hti prijat. : Zač me s tobom ne izraniše : ali, kad te umoriše, : zač smart meni ne zadiše : neka bi mi s tobom stat? : Da toj kad mi dano nije, : ine trude iskat mi je, : plač sgrišen'ja tere jije : dokla smart me umori. : Zatim duša umiljena, : većma jure posvrućena, : kako da bi umorena, : tako jedva govori. : Poni garlo poslabivši, : malo usan otvorivši, : glasa vanka ne stvorivši1, : samo lapće jazikom. : Misto riči suze toči : upirući u križ oči, : sarcem hlepi da se smoči : karvju njega velikom. : Jer u misli jur vazeta, : tuj prid sobom sad propeta, : Gospodina karvju speta : vidit joj 'e da gleda. : Zatoj jadi ter cviljen'je : njoj 'e niko naslajen'je, : pića, hrana i kripljen'je : slaje satja i meda. : Dil tej muke družbenici : njih su sveti mučenici, : njih su krune dionici : ki trud takov podnose. : U tom stan'ju duša ovaj, : naslajena svita segaj, : biži znajuć da su takaj : ka u sebi jid nose. : Kad deveto vrime zatim : dojde, umre ona sasvim, : jer arvan'jem ljubav svojim : tila obali ćućen'jem. : Deveto vrime boj ono je : u kom Isus, na križ stoje, : s vapjem zvapi: Svaršeno je! : S tim izdaše rečen'jem. : Suncu zrake potamniše, : stin'je puknu, trusi biše, : grobove se otvoriše, : razdvoji se templa varh. : Sva stvoren'ja ukazaše : da njih stvorac tada mraše, : a Židove ne poznaše : da Bog biše i človik. : Da ovaj, s virom ljubav nose, : duša zajde u angose : kad on, s križa glas uznose, : consumatum govori. : Taj rič njeje sarce projde, : srid sarca joj ranu ojde, : takaj rana kad joj dojde, : nebo joj se otvori. : Neka pozna da dostoji : ondi priti gdi Bog stoji, : gdi se sveti svaki goji : njega lice gledajuć. : Stvorca, kralja nebeskoga, : Gospodina svemogoga, : zemlja, nebo ... koga, : sluša drivo i kamen. : Slava Otcu i Sinu i s njima : Duhu Svetu, a toj trima : Bogu jednomu, ki nam svima : milost svoju daj. Amen. : IHS : Bonaventure ki svetoga : vam Slavića latinskoga : jur harvacki naučih peti, : mol'te za me da propeti, : ki da za nas tilo svoje, : prosti meni grihe moje. : Marchus ego sum Marullus, : quo peccator maior nullus, : li sluga sam vas svakoga : jer ste sluge Boga moga. : Dostojaj se on vam stvorit : ku budete milost hotit. : Finis Dobri nauci : Dobri nauci Kralju plemeniti, koji svaka stvori, milost nam poda ti kad nam raj otvori; jer iz raja tada izagnani bismo zapovidi kada tvoje pristupismo. Parvoga človika, koga na svit stvori u počalo vika, svim nam raj zatvori; veće ne bihomo u božjoj milosti, dila nimihomo vikovnje svitlosti. Ki bihu dostojni raja vičnje slasti, svi biše podložni djavalskoj oblasti. Slavni naš stvoritelj, vičnjega oca sin, svih nas odkupitelj ter svemu gospodin, milosardje svoje od nas ne zakrati; koji svuda slove, grihe naše prati od otca bi poslan; rad naše ljubavi ostaviv rajski stan, smarti nas izbavi. Sam sebi ne prosti, grišnikom se prida, porugan bi dosti, gorku muku prija. Ka stupu vežući, moćno ga fruštaše, za bradu skubući, obraz popljuvaše, i svakom vašćinom porugan mnogo bi ter karvju prisvetom vas narod odkupi; radi zlobe naše, ka bi Adamov grih, na križu izdaše, smartju odkupi svih, kako se dostoja s nebes doli priti, s vičnjega pristol'ja, za narod umriti. Molimo, usliši, zlobe nam odpusti, grišnih nas utiši, milost nam dopusti, pošteno hoditi da bismo umili, u svem ugoditi tebi, Bože mili. Sve naše želin'je u tebi stavimo, hudo pohotin'je sasvim ostavimo; svom moćju ljubeći u svem te iskati, jazikom hvaleći nigdar ne pristati, ter sva naša dila da budu podobna, Bože, tebi mila i vele ugodna. Nu se pripravite, sluge svita sega, zlobe ostavite ter hvalite njega, Boga svemogoga, svake stvari stvorca, kralja nebeskoga, kojemu ni konca. On se ima slavit svarhu svega sasvim, ufan'je u nj stavit ter ljubit nada svim. Tko želi prijati od njega milosti tere uživati nebeske svitlosti, čuvaj se hudih dil ter svake tašćine, ako ć' imiti dil vikovnje bašćine; nemoj uživati sega svita slasti ako ć' s' učuvati paklene propasti. Svit hoće lahčinu ter išće velu vlast; ki ljube tašćinu, izgube božju slast. Dobrom se obita onim ki ga ljube, pak se zlom izvarta, božju milost gube. Tko bi svitu u svem hotio zgoditi, najti će se hinjen, malo će dobiti; jer stvari velike saj svit nam obita tere slasti nike, u kih nas zaplita; ter ljudi priprosti u svemu zdivjaju, u kih ni kriposti, jere ga ne znaju; ter u njem stavljaju sve svoje blaženstvo, Boga ostavljaju i vičnje kraljestvo; ter samo jedan hip podložit ne mogu svoj on smardeći kip, poslužiti Bogu, ner svake vašćine puna vru usta njih, himbe ter tašćine vazda su dila svih; jer ne budu mniti da jim mnogo ude tašće govoriti tere misli hude. Manen je tere slip i nima razloga tko ljubi ovi kip veće nego Boga. Ludost je velika i škoda još mnoga ljubiti človika veće nego Boga. Samo j' Bog svemogi, ki je sva istina, a svit ov hudobni himba ter tašćina. Jere je vas ov svit i njegova slava kakono jedan cvit al jutrinja trava: cvit barzo povene kada mu pripeče, a slava obene kad sunce isteče. Zato ne ljubimo koja barzo minu, vikovnja išćimo ka nigdar ne ginu. Svitovno vesel'je i njegovu radost zapade dresel'je, bolizan ter žalost. Kruto se počudit misleći u sebi da ov himbeni svit pritegnu sve k sebi, ne samo svitovne, koji mu su sluge, da još i redovne: zato mi su tuge, zato se čudeći većekrat svist moja, bolizan ćuteći, ne imam pokoja; videći pogibil vas ov svit ki travi, da sad ni, tko bi bil, ki darži put pravi. Zloba privelika ter svaka zla dila od počela svita nisu taka bila, ka su sad nastala: himba, ne bi vire, ni zala ostala, kojim ne bi mire. Vira je smanjkala, pravda izginula, zloba abundala, ljubav ostinula; brat brata ne ljubi, ni drug svoga druga, da prija obrubi, još se njim naruga. Prijatelj se kaže veći nego ini dokle ča izlaže ali ga ohini. Dobru volju kaže da ga virno ljubi ter ga ričju maže, a misal'ju gubi. A kad ga ohini, sebi slavu daje, razuman se čini da vele poznaje. Ča prudi himben um, bratjo moja mila, ali zloćud razum gdi ni dobra dila? Razuman se broji da je vidit priprost; ki se Boga boji, to je prava kripost. Razuman je oni, dila hvale njega, u komu himbe ni; ljubi iskarnjega, ne scini se veći, ča bi priko mire, neće ludo reći u čen mu zamire; vazda pri procini ča ni drago njemu; nepravde ne čini svomu iskarnjemu. To su dila sveta, takov je Bogu drag, a ne on ki smeta, da bi znal kako vrag; jer ki su razumni i u zlo zloćudi, zač je lud, a ne mni, veće sebi hudi. Jere ne ljubimo svoga iskarnjega, nebeska gubimo i slavu vičnjega; cića zlobe naše i grihov brimena zla nam se zajaše i trudna vrimena. Tko brata ne ljubi, hodi u tamnosti, božju milost gubi, ne ima svitlosti; da još ča je gore, da ga nenavidi, progoneć ča more, neće da ga vidi: ako ga gdi stane, smuti se barzo vas ter ga pozri s strane, kakono ljuti pas; "Zdrav bud!" neće reći, projde tamo muče, u sebi režeći, očima povuče. Ni listo jedan sam, mnozi tako čine, još kojih ja sad znam, ki se vele scine. Izgibe pravi mir, ljubavi ni sada, ja ga ne znam nigdir, varžen je nazada. Pravde tvoje, Bože, na svit sada ne bi, zloba sve primože i podloži sebi. Čudeć se tomu ja veće nere mogu, da ne bi ufan'ja ner samo u Bogu. Jer ča god obajdoh od moje mladosti, nigdire ne najdoh gdi ni zavidosti. Misal'ju obidoh i jošće obhodim mista, li ne najdoh gdi je ne nahodim. Od svita sve strane, gradi tere sela, vazdi ima stane, vas svit je posela. Gradom se ne čudim, to ni čudno bilo, ni na sela tužim, vazda je toj bilo; ner stan'ja redovnih, to mi je jad vekši, gdi najti pokoj mnih, siguro utekši: vazda svoje volje tere zla hotinstva, nesklada dovolje, a malo jedinstva. Zato me jad steže; parvo ću znam reći, nepravda naleže, ni se gdi uteći; ni svitu, ni redu, razmi Bogu samo; nazad bo sad gredu u njem mnozi, znamo. U njem mnozi stoje, ne dušu da pasu, ner put da razgoje ter tilo raspasu. Odluku nimaju služit Bogu virno, ner last da uživaju ter da jim je mirno. A posluhu neće dobrih dil nauku, da nastoje veće na svoju odluku. Nimaju hotin'ja saj svit da potlače, luda poželin'ja radi, jer jih slače. Reda svitu nose, dobrih dil priliku, a vazda s' uznose u slavu veliku. Ča se ne priklada svetomu redu njih, da svit njimi vlada ter hini mnogo svih; ter se budu mnili razumni dovolje, ne bi upustili nigdar svoje volje. Bude jih hiniti niko ludo mnin'je da jim je spuniti svoje poželin'je; tere budu mniti, svoju volju stekši, da ne more biti od njih nitkor vekši. Visoko se dvižu na pohvale steći ter se više sižu ner mogu izreći; tere se prihine i rado privare ki se sami scine i u svem se slave. Jedan, dva ne samo, da znam da su mnozi, slave se, toj znamo, premda su ubozi; a svi smo ubozi na svitovnom stan'ju ter vele nebozi u sem putovan'ju. Ako se druzi mne tolike kriposti ter se sami scine dostojni milosti, ter u dila tuja često s' ukladaju, u sebi pokoja nigdare nimaju: sebe ne svidamo da smo bolji mneći, druzih zamiramo često jih sudeći. Zač jazik ne muči, sarce se nadima, svemu nas zlu uči, zač razloga nima. Sarce bo hudobno razumom podvraća, sumnji nepodobno, sve na zlo obraća. Ča se tebi brine, nevoljniče hudi, kad ni tvoje brime i tebi ne udi? Jazika potišći, nemoj to usati, ča te ne utišći, ne čin se ni znati; siluj se podniti ča čuješ; ne glasi, nigdar njih ne riti; ča moreš, ugasi. Premda je zločinac pun svake zle ćudi, ne zna mu se konac, li ti ga ne sudi. Meni se tako mni da nigdir človika na svitu sada ni koji je prez griha. Još človik da čini vazda dobra dila, dali još procini jesu l' Bogu mila. Gospodin ako je tere veli sinjur, redovnik tokoje, ne mni da je sigur. U nijedno vrime ne ufaj u dila dokle nosiš brime umarloga tila; li čuvaj smardeć kip, ki na zlo obraća, jer vele u mal hip pogine sva plaća. Redovnik ako si, da si prav, ne scini, poštovan prenda si, čuj se, ne prihini; jer da se prociniš, pokoja imit neć, najt ćeš da se hiniš u svem se kripak mneć. Da bismo dostojni tuj kripost imati, da bismo se mogli i malo saznati, barzo bismo bili u svemu svaršeni, zlobe ostavili, svetim pridruženi; da neka govore: pri nas će nestati nere nitkor more sam sebe poznati. Redovnik unest, tih svaki ima biti, pripravan opakih dobru naučiti, ne ričju mažući, da ga ljudi hvale, ner dilom kažući, pustiv ćudi zale. Jer ki ričju mažu, a dilom ne čine, tašću slavu kažu, sami sobom hine. Redovnik bo svaki ima se čuvati, kako bojnik jaki hrabro se arvati, sarce čuvajući od svake tašćine, usta stiskajući da ga ne ovašćine. Sve kriposti kažu, od ust ča se čuje; iznutarnja ka su, jazik svidokuje. Jer ne bi zaisto ništor ča je hudo, buduć sarce čisto, jazik rekal ludo. Jazik je zlo udo, ako se ne skrati, kaže sarce ludo, zaman vrime trati. Grubo je viditi, redovnik sasvima, dug jazik imiti ki razbora nima. Izvarsno divica, Boga ka je obrala za svoga nevistca ter mu divstvo dala: tiha biti ima tere umiljena, sarditi se nima, još da bi cviljena. Dobri mir, jedinstvo ljube umiljeni, prez kogano divstvo ugodno Bogu ni; dobri mir, jedinstvo, ča je Boga bliže, ne manje ner divstvo, k nebu gori dviže. Človik svojevoljan, sardit ter svojeglav vazda je nevoljan i reži kako lav; vazda je okošljiv ter nemiran tokoj i rad bi da je živ, ni nigdar s njim pokoj. Oholost njim vlada, neće pustit volje, u sve se uklada, sve mni da zna bolje. A tko god se dviže u djavlju oholast, raja ne dostiže, zanere u propast. Poniž se sam vele tko će priti gori gdino se vesele svi blaženi zbori. Jer ništar ne prudi na svitu živiti tko god se ne trudi sebe ponižiti. Ne mraz se s človikom, ne mlati sve usti, ni sici jazikom, svaka Bogu pusti. Človik nenavidljiv na svakoga reži, kako pas ujidljiv ujisti kad preži. Tko vele govori, ritko je prez laže, listo jazik mori, tašću pamet kaže. Vele ne capari, još da te za bolje, premda ti ča pari, reć budi dovolje. Ča ću već govorit, znate, moji drazi, jazik nerazborit svakomu se mrazi. I bogat i ubog svak stisni jazika, da nas ukloni Bog ognjena plamika. Svak ljubi dobri mir, izvarsno redovni, prez kojega nigdir nijedno dobro ni. Gospodar premda si ali starišina, većekrat podnesi pokriv se ušima. Premda se kad zgodi ka godi mala stvar da t' se ne ugodi, zato ne dviži kar. Spomeni se ča si, znaj da s' male varli, mlohav človik da si i jošće umarli. Premda si ti veći, veći se ne čini, kad god ćeš ča reći, vazda pri procini. Jer nagla besida prijazan svu gubi, svakomu prisida, nitkor ju ne ljubi. Potiho nauči mlajših da te štuju, a vele ne buči okol njih da čuju. S mala se ne mrazi, njih tomu ne uči z blidimi obrazi da povlače oči; tvoj nauk obsluže dobra ti hoteći, a ne da se tuže po stagnah hodeći. Vesel ćeš biti vas mlajši da te štuju i kad tvoj takov glas ina mista čuju. Ako li ne haja pustit svoju volju, pak čin da se kaja tarpeći nevolju. Neposluh, počalo nemira, nesklada, odkuda svako zlo izhodi i svada. Gdi more mir biti, rec mi, ja te molju, kad počne činiti svaki svoju volju? Tko posluhu neće ni sliša nauk svet, raja se odmeće, djavljom je uzom spet. Zato ki poslušaš, svoju volju poskrat, ne čini da skučaš, da t' se reče stokrat. Ustan se veselo, premda te ni volja, proteci sve selo i varhe i polja. Imaj škinu ošlju, nosi svako brime, hodi kud te pošlju, ko god bude vrime. Ne bud ti zato trud, ni teška stvar nika, bit će ti mnogi prud i plaća velika. Bogu ćeš zgoditi, a pak starišini, još će te ljubiti ostali svi ini. Premda bi ti kopal trudom se rijući, drugi puhom popal vazdan se grijući, da te ne zlovolji tvoje teže brime, to znaš, ki su bolji, da ne gube vrime. Da pri se poteže truditi smardeć kip onim ča je teže, pokoja neće hip. Gdi more to biti? Ne znaš li, nebore, prez truda dobiti ništar se ne more? Ne bud lin ali gluh, ča t' vele, obsluži, vazda sveti posluh s vesel'jem uzdarži; posluh bo je mati duhovne liposti, po njem mož imati ostale kriposti. Kripost je posluh sam, nada sve ostale. Zač rekoh? Jere znam, svi ga sveti hvale. Poštuj starišine koliko s' uzmnožan, i ostale ine, svim budi podložan. Ako te posviste kad bi u čem fali, k nebu ti put čiste, kruto jim zahvali. Ne ričmaj po vele, pričati se nemoj, čini ča ti vele, Boga se nad sve boj. Ki se Boga boje, tašćine sve tlače, put svoju ne goje, u grih se ne slače. Blažen človik komu podan je božji strah, u svem dilu svomu pomišlja da je prah. Pusti svoje volje, tarpi cića Boga, još dušu t' nevolje, da plaća je mnoga. Da se staviš na to vas ov svit obajti, ne trudi se za to, pokoja neć najti. Ako želiš pokoj ter da ti je mirno, vazda u svem nastoj služit Bogu virno. To su sveta dila, ne pust jih nigdar hip, ka su Bogu mila, ne samo pošten kip. Divstvo njih ne prudi ki siju nesklade, tko se često sardi tere dviže svade; još ništar ne prudi, premda je pošten kip, tko misal'ju bludi svaki čas tere hip. Cić vičnje bašćine misal'ju ne travi, pusti sve tašćine, uzdarži put pravi. Čin dobro, ne pristaj, kad ne moreš znati dan, uru ni hip taj kad će te sazvati. Ne znaš kad će priti strašne smarti vrime tere ćeš poniti samo grihov brime, koga se otresti nigdar nećeš moći, da teže će resti sve dni tere noći. Smarti smo podložni i svakomu grihu, i malo uzmožni, dokle smo u kipu. Smart bo hodi sardeć, ništar ne razbira, tilo ojde smardeć, z dušom ga rastira. Barzo hoće priti primnoga nje sila, neće dat poniti ništar nego dila, kih se ne ustavlja, da barzo prohodi, z dilom nas odpravlja u kih nas nahodi. Tko bi stavil svu moć, zamani se trudi, molit će dan i noć, ništar mu ne prudi. Zato se ne trudi nitko ju moliti, zač ništar ne prudi, svih nas ć' umoriti. Vas svit da bi dala i jošće toliko, ne bi nas čekala samo jedno lito. U daleče strane barzo nas zaprati, iz koga nigdare nitkor se ne vrati. Tko god tamo pojde, vratiti se neće, simo k nam ne dojde, ni se zna za nj veće. Ne moremo znati u kom je mistu stan gdi će pribivati, gdi li je njegov stan. Ako l' ne viruješ da će vrime priti ter zato viluješ ne mneći umriti, spomen se: ki bihu u pridnja vrimena, kih mnogo slovihu na svitu imena, kralji poštovani ter veli cesari, gospoda, svi znani u velikoj slavi, grade tere župe pod sobom imahu, viteze ter sluge ki jim se klanjahu. Svak jim se klanjaše, i bogat i ubog, tako jim se mnjaše da oni bihu Bog; blaga ka imaše uzmožna moja moć izreći ne biše misleći dan i noć. Turne narešene, prilipe polače, od mnoge višine prostrane palače; odića njih biše panador ter svila, i na koja htiše, mogaše njih sila. U svakih gojšćinah život provojahu, ležeć na perinah, smardeć kip gojahu. Taj plemen'jem slovuć, te slave doseže, u toliko moguć, vas svit sebi seže; dali kad smart pride, na prišu pojdoše, njih slava otide, kraljestvo ojdoše. Blago ko imiše i vitezi moći uzmožni ne biše njih tada pomoći. Smart pride sardeći njih moći skratiti, osta kip smardeći, u prah se obrati. A sada blaga njih druzi uživaju tere veće za njih pomnje ne imaju. Od njih sada muče, za njih se ne čuje, njih slava primuče, nitkor jih ne štuje. Jošće svi ostali, na sem svitu ki su u raskošah stali, recite mi gdi su. Tako i mi bivši skoro i ne biti, svaka ostavivši, li tribi je iti. Moguć da je brojen, svita slavu steče, nitkor na svit rojen smarti ne uteče. Ni biži, ni se krij, ne mož se ukriti, priprav se ča mož prij, ne znaš kad će priti. Jere ja da bih znal da ću se vratiti, vas svit bih obagnal da mi ni umriti, jošće z bose noge, vele dobre volje, tarpeć trude mnoge i svake nevolje. Nimam tugu veću, uteći ne mogu; zato bižat neću, hvala budi Bogu. Svakčas jošće nadam, uteć, znam, ne mogu; svih podloži Adam kad sagriši Bogu. Gdi su majke naše, kamo l' oci biše, ki nas na svit daše i s trudom hraniše? Jošće se spomeni kamo brati mili kih sada veće ni, a nigda su bili; kamo l' naš rod ini, ali ostali puk, kih mladost prihini. Budi nam za nauk. Ne reci: sad sam zdrav, smarti se ne bojim, mlad, jaki kako lav, moj život dug brojim; da se ne privariš, čuj se, ja te molju, u tom vele traviš dajuć tilu volju. Smart je čudne moći, ke nitko veće ni, njoj su markle noći svitle kako i dni. Priti će, neka viš, obdan ali obnoć, vrime, koje ne mniš, skratiti tvoju moć. Mladost te ne ote, ni lipost velika od gorke smarti te, ni snaga tolika; ni otac, ni mati. Ne znaš li, nebore, tada t' pomoć dati nitkore ne more? Ni hćere, ni sini, ni vas rod ostali, prijatelji i ini, svi tot da bi stali, moći će skratiti snagu, u ku uzdaš, tebe zapratiti u stan'ja ka ne znaš. Da bi t' se vratiti, ne bi te grih slačil, ni ludo tratiti vrime ko s' naučil. Uvik ćeš plakati vrime ko s' izgubil, ko ludo potrati na svit dokla si bil. Smart nigdar ne stane, dan i noć putuje, u ke dojde stane, vazdi gospoduje; gdi godire dojde, u grade i sela, vazdi plača ojde, ostanu dresela. Kolike majčice ojde uhiljene ali sirotice mlade rascviljene! Za sinke bi dale, da bi kako moći, ča god bi imale da bi jih pomoći. Još veće, jedini u majke sam gdi je, gdi nitkor veće ni komu se nadije. Dali smart ne gleda ni stara, ni mlada, počekat već ne da, dali svitom vlada; da bi bil gospodin velike oblasti, od svita kralja sin, od najvekše vlasti. Da tko joj da oblast nego ti sam, Bože, da bi tolika vlast, da svaka primože? Ne čin u njoj prirok, ni tebi, Bože moj; mi smo tomu uzrok pristupiv zakon tvoj. Na svit ni človika, ni se najti može mogućstva tolika, koga smart ne smože. Ne pomisli zato da te ča odkupi ni srebro ni zlato koje si nakupi. Smart blagom ne nudi, blago ju ne slači; hoće da t' naudi i da te potlači. Smart bo blaga neće, malo bo je dosti, ništar nima veće nego suhe kosti. Meso je opalo, koža tere šćuti, ništar ni ostalo nere goli žnjuti. Oči joj ispliše, osta tilo slipo, a vele ti biše naredno i lipo. Vlasi joj opali, kojih biše dosta, vas nje kip ostali vele ti gard osta. Himbena mladosti, tašćino velika, svega ti bi dosti. Kamo tvoja dika? Tko bi te ukobil obdan ali obnoć, vele bi moguć bil, da ne bi rad pomoć. Mnogi bi strah imil od tvoga pozora i ne bi prija mnil da bi bila zora. To je lipost naša i naš uljudni kip koji se uznaša tašćinom svaki hip. Ajme, gorka smarti, čudno tvoje dilo, gdi ć' svaka zatarti kako da ni bilo; gdi t' ni moć uteći, ni znat kad će priti, ner bolest ćuteći kad počnemo mriti. Svim nam je umriti, bratjo moja mila! Znate da će priti dilom na mirila. Vas svit tvoj da bi bil, ča biti ne more, ter sva blaga imil, ča t' prudi, nebore? Gospodin da si zvan, ča ti će pribiti, kad gledaš svaki dan da ti je umriti? Gledan je gospodin, u svem slavan dosti, ki čini milost svim, pun svake mudrosti; a mi smo svi gnjila tere smardeći gnoj, prazni dobra dila, grihom našim ni broj. Ni li naše tilo od nečisti vrića, ko će biti gnjilo tere čarvom pića? Tko će dobro jisti, lipo se oditi, živit u objisti, gizdavo hoditi? Duh nam će pribiti gojeći ga lipo, kad će skoro biti gluho tere slipo. Vanka sebe pojdu ter mi bude žalost misli kad mi dojdu kamo naša mladost, koja barzo projde, kakono i rika, zatim starost dojde ter žalost velika; ka lipo cvatiše, kakono žilja cvit, ter pripravna biše ljubiti ovi svit. Nigdar ne smišljaše da će prit mala moć, tašćine zbiraše svaki dan tere noć; a od strane smarti nimaše ni mal strah, ka nas će zatarti i obratit u prah. Nitkor se ne slavi, malo smo uzmožni, jere smo svi slabi ter grihu podložni. Dostojno se slave koji grihe kaju, sasvim jih ostave, za ov svit ne haju. Dali još sam sebe nitkore ne slavi, tašćine i zlobe sasvima ostavi. Jur tvoju ćud prizlu sasvima povarzi, uzdarž pamet triznu, na nepravde marzi, misleći umriti skoro da nam je svim tere na sud priti gdi sudi božji sin; prid kojim se skriti neće moći nitkor, prida nj je svim priti noseć griha ukor. Ča smo poželili i mislili hudo, dilom učinili ali rekli ludo; od dili ne samo, kad budu pitati, i od misli, znamo, razlog ćemo dati prid svim skupom svetih, koji se vesele ter duše blaženih k sebi priti žele. Tad naša sva dila neće bit skrivena, ka su kada bila, bit će odkrivena, kad suditi bude koga Diva rodi i prid njim se skupe od svita narodi. Pak strašna bojazan mnoga hoće biti grišnikom oni dan, ku hoće imiti kada se odile od božje svitlosti ter pojdu udilje u vičnje tamnosti. Gorki će jad biti ter mnoga tužica da neće viditi veće božja lica. Bogu neharnici biti će moreni, u vičnjoj tnmnici uvik zatvoreni. U tmi vazda stati, ubignut neće moć, dneva neće znati, bit jim će vazda noć. Ni sunčene zrake viditi već neće, da gorčine svake imiti vazda će: psi jih će derati tere ljuti vuci, drakuni žerati u velikoj muci; zmije jidovite grozno ujidati, nigdare ne mnite pokoja imati; neposkoci glusi tere lavi tokoj, nečisti zli dusi ter svaki nepokoj; svake ine zledi tere gorke muke, vitri, krupe, ledi ter od ognja buke. Nigdar utišen'ja imiti već neće, da gorka tužen'ja, svakčas muke veće, sve gorčine tokoj. Ajme, moji drazi! Ki će biti pokoj stati uvik s vrazi? Ne sto ni tisuć lit, ni jošće toliko, pamet moja smislit ne more koliko ne mogu zbrojiti ni izreći veće: konca uvik biti nigdar tomu neće. Tako bo se vraća, ta će bit pokoj zlih i takova plaća za huda dila njih: ki grihe ne kaju na svit, dokla mogu, za dušu ne haju ni se mole Bogu; ki blago ljubiše veće nego Boga, pomnju ne imaše pomoći uboga; ki cine odveće, ožurom prodaju, nigdar pravo neće, krivo miru daju; lakomi k skuposti pineze ki kupe, kim ne bi svit dosti, vazda veće dupe. Pečalno jih kupiš nimajuć pokoja, vazda veće žudiš imit jih brez broja. U njih se nahaja njihovo ufan'je ter se ritko zgaja da najdu spasen'je; i ki se prisižu za svaku tašćinu, i tako posižu i čine vašćinu; Bogom ki se kune i svetimi tili, i ki se oskvarne nečistimi dili; i ki se obećaše čistoći i redu, zavit ne izdaše, i ti s njimi gredu; uboštvo obraše tere umiljenstvo, Bogu obećaše prikazati divstvo; zavit ne izdavši, meni se ludost mni, sam se obećavši kada ti sila ni. Ako ć' biti miran, da t' ni škoda veća, budi Bogu viran izdat ča obeća. On te ni na red zval, sam si se podložil, kad se si podvezal, dužnik se s' učinil. Divstvo ki ne cine, čine živodivstvo; jer zakon raščine, pakal je njih misto. I ki mir razmeće, s njimi hoće stati, jer nigdire veće ne more pristati; jere u tom stanu u vike vapiju, baju vazda zvanu, skubu ter se biju. I ki često laže i krivo govore, i još nadolaže opako, ča more. Svi će s' pogubiti, govori psalmista, i njih stan'ja biti uvik strašna mista. Tužit će oholi u velikoj muci, posarnuvši doli, vijuć kako vuci, noseć teško brime sve dni tere noći, neće priti vrime da će steć pomoći. To će bit njih ukor, vazda ih će tarti, neće biti nitkor tko bi jih rasparti. Vazda griha huda gorit će plamenom i kih pamet luda slavit se plemenom. Izvarsno redovni toga ne spomeni, u tom spasen'ja ni, ja scinim po meni. Ne čin da te slače tašće svita dike, cić kih duša plače vapijuć sve vike. Neće t' slavu dati, da si plemenit bil, nego će pitati: Gdi je, ča si činil? Tko godi zna Boga, ne slači se u tih, pri ljubi uboga ner želi bogatih. Ki većoj oblasti podložit se neće, cića oholasti mneći da zna veće; jere svaka oblast od Boga bi dana, a djavlja oholast u muke prognana. I ki se obećaše na karst svete vire, a pak zatajaše Boga, ki ne umire; tamnjaci ter hinci, ubojice, lotri, nepomnjivi linci, lašci krivorotni. Ki se ne pokaju ni čine pokore, poboljšat ne haju, da živu to gore. Rekoh cić ljubavi, jer bih rad dobra svim, zla me Bog izbavi, izvarsno redovnim. Ki zbirate tance, redovnici moji, ter spivate čanče, vi ste slipih voji. Ne samo zbirati ne pristoji se nam ni jih obzirati; toj rekoh jere znam. Tance ne vodite, ne spivajte pisni, unesto hodite, a ne kako bisni. Ne općite svite, oholost ke stiču, ali svilne kite, na grih ke potiču: postolce žentile, lipo izrezane, košuljice bile, svilom priplitane; jere je tašćina, očito to viju, redovnim vašćina ki se tim odiju. Svitom se odijte ka redu pristoji, unesto hodite, jer vami svit stoji. Ne činite targe, ne kupite zlato, pravi božje sluge vazda marze na to. Ki blagu nastoje puni su ćudi zle, u brizi sve stoje, o dobru ne misle. Pečalan život njih, trudi ter nevolje, sva blaga da bi njih, ne bi njim dovolje. Ritko se spominju da jim je umriti, hotin'je imiju svakoga odriti; užure čineći ubozim svim dosti, ludih jih scineći, grizući jim kosti: potribe njih znaju, uboštva, nemoći, pomnje ne imaju cić Boga pomoći. Ne samo ubozih da neće pomoći, da pri njih nebozih žele odnemoći. Ostavite jure, bratja, moji drazi, ne čin'te užure, ponit vas će vrazi. Milosardje imaj vazda na uboga, pomoć mu kugod daj, učin cića Boga. On ti će platiti, prem ako i ne mniš, i dobrom vratiti veće ner učiniš. Sasvim se pripravi, pogardi svit ovi, da te ne privari kada te rastavi. Nitkor na svit ni bil, ki je svitu služil, da ni žalost imil i pak se na nj tužil. Ča ov svit obeća, u tom ufan'ja ni, pak je žalost veća kad stratiš zaman dni. Koje vrime projde, već se ne povrati; tim vičnji plač dojde ki ga ludo strati. Ča nam prude dike al svita radosti, cić kojih sve vike tarpit će žalosti? Zato, bratjo mila, smišljajmo smarti dan, pustimo zla dila, Bog je milosardan. Njega milosardje svi možemo steći, pripravno vazda je, svim nam dobra hteći. Nijedan ni grih ta, ni je toko velik, da božja dobrota neće mu dati lik. Ta se grih ne prašća, ni se smarsit more, tko tuje ne vraća, ni prude pokore; tuja ne ugrabi, ni tokoj poželi, u blagdan ne rabi: Bog nam tako veli. Mnozim dike budu kad priuzmu koga, jer himbom dobudu, ne boje se Boga; jere ne pomisle da li Bog svaka vi, on ti zna ćudi zle, ništar mu otaj ni; sva mu su očita i on ti zna svaka, njemu ni skrovita ni misal opaka. Pokle Bog svaka zna i oni svaka vi, tko smi činit zala ali reći ča ni? Bogom ne prisiži ni svetih imenom, ni tujega posiži, platit ćeš s vrimenom. Nigdar zlo ne odvrati svomu iskarnjemu, Bog da t' moć ne skrati, a milost da njemu. Da te kruto smetu, pusti cića Boga, ne učin osvetu, premda bi i moga. Zaman je prositi da Bog prosti njemu tko neće prostiti svomu iskarnjemu; ništar mu ne prudi, ča se vidi meni, svi njegovi trudi bit mu će zamani, Kad rečeš: Oče naš, duge nam odpusti! - govoriš ča ne znaš, listo mlatiš usti. Zlo po se izusti, nebore, a ne mniš, ako t' se dopusti molitva ku činiš! Bratu neć da prostiš, još želiš da ga ni: spomen se ča prosiš, ludače maneni! Jere bratja svi smo tere sestre mile sada na svit ki smo i koje su bile. I zato svih molju, mili tere drazi, pustite zlu volju kad vas ko porazi. Ljubi dobročince i još veće Boga; moli za zločince, jer je plaća mnoga. Ne bud rad sve čuti ni viditi tokoj, s česa t' pamet ćuti većekrat nepokoj. Tuj uzrok u riči pečalan ne budi; ča te ne utišći, ča mož pri zabudi. Pri sebe ispravi, a druzih ne muči, paka na put pravi svakoga nauči. Pogarditi nemoj svoga iskarnjega, sebi se vazda boj u čem koriš njega. Poznaj da s' slab i ti, zgoditi se more da ćeš na toj priti al još i na gore. U dila se tuja ukladati nemoj, vazda pamet tvoja imiti će pokoj. Od zla se odvrati, nepravde ostavi, u božjoj dobroti ufan'je postavi; jer zaman ufaju ki goje smardeć kip, zla se ne čuvaju, zgrišuju svaki hip. Da cić grihov mnoštva ne zgubi ufan'je, jer narav božastva prostit pripravna je. Još ki su upali nečistimi dili, a u nj se ufali, spaseni su bili. Njega milosardje obilno je svuda, dal još pravednije, čuvaj se i suda; jer pravden Gospodin pravdu skriti neće, a buduć božji sin, koliko pri veće! Nego jer poznaje slabosti sve naše ter svim slavu daje koji se arvaše; ki se budu riti protiv ljutu lavu, u pokoj će priti i u vičnju slavu. Bog čistoću ljubi ter odluku svetu, nečistoću gubi, zlobu grisi spetu. Sarce čisto išće tere poniženo, od nas veće nišće neće blago ino. Misto je obeća svim ki griha biže, gdi je slava veća, kon sebe najbliže; da budeš živiti na svit u pošten'ju, proslavljen ćeš biti u vičnjem vesel'ju. Ča god ti prihodi, tarpi z dobre volje i druzih nahodi; vazdi je nevolje. Ne mni da t' ne prude ali da t' plaća ni, Bog će t' platit trude, neće t' bit zamani. Da te narav uči svaki čas upasti, trudi te ter muči, nemoj se pripasti. Još da se nadvedeš, nastoj se opriti; nere sasvim padeš, pri voli umriti. Da bi t' znati dila moja tere ćudi, muka bi ti bila, listo bi se čudi. Nepravda me straši i grih moj svaki dan, ljubav božja tiši, jer je milosardan. Mnoga j' slabost moja i zloba velika, ner ča ljubav božja neće smart grišnika. Narav me potiče, giblje slabost moja, zali duh obtiče, ne da mi pokoja. Nevoljne sve strane, sve dni tere noći, kad život nestane, poboljšat ni moći. Sasvim da odlučim život da počinju, listo se izmučim, dobra ne učinju. Prihode arvanje veće ner tribuju, a kripost na manje malo napritkuju. Još ov himbeni svit, ki je pun nevolje, koje sam mnogo sit i trujen dovolje, jer me veće muči nere je potribno, ino me ne uči ner ča je protivno tebi Bogu momu, tvoja milost vidi, i zakonu tvomu, tvojoj zapovidi. Da još ja scineći mala uma moga da je grih najveći ne hajati Boga, toga ne činiti ča nam zapovidi, grihe ne sciniti, jer on svaka vidi; tko mal grih ne haje ter ništar ne scini, ni veli ne haje, kada ga učini. Nepomnju imiti ka je ludost veća, slavu izgubiti, ku je Bog obeća svim ki svit potlače i zla se obrane, u grih se ne slače, čistoću uhrane. Da ni cina divstva oholost kim vlada, gdi ni umiljenstva; komu se priklada posluh, umiljenstvo, kriposti sve koren, divstvo ter jedinstvo, vičnji raj otvoren. Ki to ne uzdarže ni to žele steći, k paklu harle barže, neće ga uteći. Tko jazik ne stiska, oni miru neće; mala stvar utiska, jedinstvo razmeće; ni sam mir uživa, ni ga drugu daje, nigdar ne počiva, u grihu vazda je. Blaženi su mirni, ki cić Boga tarpe, svakomu su virni, prid neskladom trepe. Oholi išće kar, podložit se neće; ne scini nikogar, mni da zna najveće. Scini se još veći nere je uzmožno, sve bi htil nadseći da mu je podložno. Ča se oholimo, pokle dan ni uru, toj znamo i vimo, nimamo siguru? Ako sunce zajde, nimamo ufati, kad opet izajde, da ćemo dočkati. Svake muke prizle, a ove najveće konac, kada smisle, nigdar bit da neće: duglje govoriti svakoga ne slači, ne mneć na to priti, tere njim opači. Da ti, ki znaš bolje, nemoj pokuditi, slišaj z dobre volje, neće t' nauditi. Sam sebi ako si viditi kripostan, li ne znaš kakov si, ni u ki priti stan; jer te bolje znaju i ke si kriposti, ki s tobom užaju, još da su priprosti. A ki su sada ti na ov svit nevoljni ki se mogu najti sebi zadovoljni? Opet se vrativši, od sebe ću reći, sve riči skrativši: grišnik sam najveći. Grisi moji veli jesu nada svimi, ne mogu se izreći, zemlja smardi njimi, u kih se nahodim; dostojan nisam ja po zemlji da hodim, ni da mi sunce sja; jere sam se valja, tvardo se očišću, tajat mi ne valja, tašćih hval ne išću. I zato svih molim, vi za me neboga, tuj ljubav najvolim, da molite Boga: da me obaruje i od zla odvrati, i milost daruje, na prav put obrati, kojim ja hodeći pustim svu tašćinu, po njem priti moći na vičnju bašćinu, koju Bog obita ljubećim sebe svim, slasti jih napita i milost daje njim. I nas svih veseli i daj nam tuj milost, k sebi nas priseli na vikovnju svitlost. Usliš me, moj Bože, u svaku nevolju, tva milost sve može, daj mi ča te molju; prez tvoje pomoći ništare ne mogu, ni se gdi uteći nego k tebi Bogu. Premda smo neharni i grihom gubavi, ti nas zla obrani cić tvoje ljubavi. Ti tvoj gnjiv utaži, k molbi mojoj pristan, milosardje skaži, primi nas u tvoj stan: u rajske raskoše, gdi se sveti sele, ki zla utekoše, a sad se vesele; puni sve kriposti po vik ne pristaju, jer jih zlo oprosti, hvale ti uzdaju; svakčas u jedinstvu novu pisan poje ki u svetom divstvu dospije dni svoje. Da zajedno i mi slaveći dajemo, veseleć se s njimi ter hvale pojemo tebi, ki nas stvori, u tvoj duh uzdaše, pak svim raj otvori kad na križ izdaše. Zato po sve vrime vazda smo daržani hvalit tvoje ime cić tvoje ljubavi. Tebi se pristoji u svem da si hvaljen, kim nebo, svit stoji i sva ka su na njem; jer tvoja čudesa, ne mnju, da mogu seć ov svit ni nebesa, ni sveti gori steć. Tebi svi an'jeli, svaki hvale poje, i verni na zemlji svi ki te se boje. Trojstvu istinomu slava budi vazda, trin Bogu jednomu, koji svim oblada. Otac, Sin i Duh Svet, ti sam Bog jedini, ki bi za nas propet, drugoga veće ni; ti nas svih umisti kako tvardi kamen, ki se ne pomisti nigdar u vik, amen Stumačen'je kata : Stumačen'je kata : I. Dušu je Bog stvoril na priliku svoju, zato bi ti imil stavit pomnju tvoju da griha ne učiniš; grih ju će ogardit, a da dobro živiš, tim će t' blažena bit. Nemoj spat toliko, da veće bdit nastoj, jer span'je veliko grihom daje ogoj; vrime z blagom gubi, pameti tančinu debeliju čini, oblama jačinu. Parva ti jest kripost jazik uztezati i mučan'ja milost u sebi imati; priličan je k Bogu ki s vrimenom muči, jere po razlogu21 govorit se uči. Čuvaj se ne biti sam sebi protivan kad ćeš govoriti, da lud ne budeš zvan; ni s nikimre skladan človik ki liše inih sobom je neskladan u ričeh i u dilih. Mnozi raskladaju druzih, a ne vide ča sami zgrišaju, jere se ne svide; ako ć' razgledati ćudi ter činjen'ja, nikogar neć najti ki je brez zgrišen'ja. Kad je ča u tebe čano ti drago jest, odvarzi od sebe, ako će t' škodu snest; da čano t' ne udi, a čini t' pošten'je, ono t' draže budi neg blaga stečen'je. Usilan, milostiv, kako je tribi kad, da nisi Bogu kriv, čini da budeš tad; človik bo je mudar ki ćud svu promini, kako u koju stvar potriba namini. Ne viruj sve ženi kada tužbe svoje čineć reče: Meni zli su sluge tvoje, - jer se nahaja toj: ki mužu jest ljubak i s kim ima pokoj, ženi da je marzak. Kada učiš koga, a neće s' učiti, ako t' je drag, toga nemoj zapustiti; da kako si počal, udilje ga soli, dokla bude došal da umi čakoli. Ričmi prigovarat nemoj se s ričljivim, ako se neć karat i svadit s takovim; mnozi u besidu zalihu zahode22, a u svu potribu ludi se nahode. Inih ljubi takoj da prijatelj budeš i duši sam svojoj i grišan ne budeš; dobar dobrim budi, da u nijedno dilo sebi ne naudi: sebe ti bud milo. Ča ne znaš, ne reci, ni inim sumnjen glas navistit ne teci, da nis kako tašć klas. Nikomur ne udi podobno mučan'je, da mnozim naudi riči izpušćan'je23. Ča t' je obitano, druzim ne obitaj dokla t' ni izdano, i stvar u rukah taj; mnozi bo govore, mnozi obitaju, a u ritko stvore ča se zavitaju. *** Kada ti po komu dobro niko imaš, hvališ se svakomu; da hvalit se nimaš kada sam učiniš ko dobro inomu: čin poni da mučiš, ni pravljaš drugomu. Kada, budući sid, mladih sudiš dila, pri nere prostre jid sarca tvoga sila spomen se ča s' činil, ča si govorio kada si sam mlad bil, kako si živio. Kada vidiš koga da šaptom rič pravlja, ne sardi se stoga mneć da te razpravlja; ki bo se ćutiti bude krivac u čem, vazda t' bude mniti da govore o njem. Kad si dobrosrićan, protivšćine se bljud da nisi nesrićan; sriće bo je taj ćud da malokrat svarši kako počne činit i huje izvarši nere budemo mnit. Nestanoviti stan s trudom života žit buduć človiku dan na saj himbeni svit, spomen se od takoga življen'ja i stan'ja ter u smart drugoga ne imaj ufan'ja. Kada darkom malim dojde te darovat s ljube sarcem pravim prijatelj nebogat, dobrovoljno ga prim, milosno i rado, i hvali ga sasvim gdi je ljudi stado. Buduć se ti rodil ubog i nag i gol, s nevoljom se podil na sega svita okol, uboštva težinu s ustarpin'jem nosi, a raja višinu razmišljaj i prosi. Pripravit se nastoj tere se neć bojat kad dojde konac tvoj, da s ufan'jem stojat; ufan'je će t' podat od grihov kajan'je, jer Bog di da će dat kajanim spasen'je. Ako te ne ljubi človik, kako ima, ali ti zagrubi u čemno ne ima, prostit mu imaš ti, ki te je stvorio ako ćeš da t' prosti ča mu si zgrišio. S redom trat ča stečeš, da tvoje stečen'je harlo ne rastečeš u ludo straćen'je; i da t' ne pomanjka, vazda tako darži kako da ti manjka, a zla se li starži. Ča tudje moreš dat, ne htij prodiljati, ni dvakrat obećat, ni se ujimati, tašća i ponosna da te ne budu zvat, želeć ti milosna da te budu daržat. Tko t' ričmi vuhluje, a ni ti sarcem prav, ljubav mu takuje uz taku ljubav stav; za riči rič vrati, za stvari davaj stvar, a dara ne krati tomu ki t' ima har. Dobra ne darž zato ki t' slatko besidi, ne bude t' sve zlato ča se svitlo vidi: ptičar lipo pišćat pticam se ne lini i cuvitom nišćat dokla jih prihini. Kad nimaš blaga part, a sinov si dopal, čin da se uče art na ku je ki pristal, da budu moć živit tegom se uzdaržuć, a potribu nimit ništar ne umijuć. Čano druzi cine, za onoj ti ne haj, a čano ne cine, to ti aprežijaj; tako u svaki kup ter u targu svakom neć biti vidit skup na saj svit ni lakom. U čemno ukoriš ovogaj, onogaj, čin da sam ne stvoriš ni dopadeš togaj; meštru bo je prirok kada, druzih ćudi karajuć, bude uzrok da sam sebe osudi. Ča je pravo prosi i ča se dostoji, da t' se reče: nosi, jer ti se pristoji; mahnitost je pitat stvar ka mu se može s razlogom denigat, kad se dat ne može. Znanca pri neznanu nemoj ostaviti, slobodno u znanu ljubav mož staviti; znana bo ljubiti, jer ga s' kušal, možeš, neznane osuditi ni hvalit ne možeš. Ne čini da ležiš; vrime se ne ustavlja i zato da težiš veli ti i pravlja: oni si dobil dan u ki dobro činiš, a ne, kako sanan, u kino lin sidiš. Prijatelja dobit premda mož pričan'jem, li kadgod mu zgodit triba je mučan'jem; jere protiveći rado marzak budeš, a tiho starmeći prijazan dobudeš. Da budeš imati kad vele uspitaš, ne htij se lanjati da manjša poskitaš; ribar na udicu založaj nadije d' ulovi ribicu koja se zadije. Ne potež se priti s kimno s' u milosti, ni karat, ni riti noseć oholosti; neprijazan parnja, prijazan čini mir. Tko je ki ne marmnja kad ga naskoči zvir? Sluga kad sagriši tere ti bude kriv, ne čin da te izniši više razloga gnjiv; razumom obladaj naglo rasarjen'je ter s redom pokaraj mlajših sagrišen'je. S koga možeš biti sam svojom jačinom, nemoj ga probiti, da svojom tišinom; svaki mudar sudi da podnest človika mej dobrimi ćudi kripost je velika. Šćedi ča si stekal i s trudom dobio, da t' ne pride pečal buduć ostario. Trudno je pod starost moći ča dobiti, a smartna je žalost tad ništar nimiti. Zadovoljno bogat kad budeš, pripravi, i znance poštovat velekrat ne ostavi; tim hoćeš dobiti prijatelj dovolje ki će te braniti od svake nevolje. : II. Hoteć zemlju težat, Virgili počni štit; hoteći zel'ja znat, Macer će te učit; ako l' te deleta slišati batalje, Lukan ti jih kanta, počan od Težalje; ako li ćeš ljubav od bludnih žen imit, Ovidija pročtav, hoć ju steći umit; ako ć' razum prijat, ne budi ti muka dobro živit i stat, sliš moga nauka. Ljudem svim neznanim, kada mož, naprudi, u ništar nijednim nigdar ne naudi; tim ti je vridnije prijatelja steći ner od sve Vlahije kraljem se nareći. Božastva visinu viruj, a ne išći, narava nižinu uzdarži i tišći; ča ne moreš doseć, togaj se ne hitaj, ča t' pismo pravlja, šteć toj virom obhitaj. Nimaj strah od smarti; da je se ne bojiš, grihov se izparti, a nastoj da živiš pod zakon podložan, i ne sustan prosit da s' vazda uzmožan duhovno se nosit. Od sumnjene stvari sardito se pričat ostav i u kari prez pristanka kričat, u saržbi će t' ostat pamet zaslipljena tako da neć poznat ča bude istina. Brez karsman'ja spenžaj i čin ča te čeka, kada je stvar takaj ka neće počeka. Nerazuman j' i kriv ki, sobom ne razmah i prigodu pustiv, uzgovori: ne mnjah. Za steć niko blago čemu ti je štentat? Veće t' budi drago malim se kuntentat. Jer prikarcana nav rado se potopi, a ka je prazna plav, more ju naškropi. Od česa te je sram, krij prid rusagom svim, da, ča ne hvališ sam, ne prikore te tim; i počni hititi, očistit se toga ča t' more nauditi porugan'ja mnoga. Ne mni da človik hud zgrišajuć dobiva; kada odkriješ sud, znaš ča u nj počiva: grih ti je sad skriven ki sada nije znan, biti će odkriven daj napokonji dan. Malahna človika ne pogardi jakost, premda ni tolika kolika sipja kost; jer kipa nizoka človik drugi bude, a uma visoka, kim jazik dobude. Drugda nejačemu s vrimenom se podlož, a vazdi jačemu ustupi koko mož; velekrat ostane dobitcem ki je dobit, i ki gori ustane, hoće potlačen bit. S prijateljem tvojim ne htij se ti ričmat, da on sarcem svojim ne bude se dvizat; iskra mala požar većekrat izvede, tako maljahan kar mnogu svadu svede. Ča kani Bog stvorit, nemoj iziskovat, ner u čem on očit htil se je ukazat; otajna iskati po zlamen'ja nika ali htit čarati griha je velika. Ne htij se ponosit odićom zalihom, jer ćeš razpravljen bit gardinom velikom ka, premda t' ne udi, li sram ti će zadat kad se svak počudi ter te bude kazat. Kad izgubiš tvu prav krivim sudom, zatoj človištva ne ostav ni sa zlom voljom poj; vesel bo ne bude do duga vrimena ki parnju dobude dil suda skrivljena. Kara ki je prošal spominati nemoj, ni ča je ki rekal, toj, ovoj ni onoj; pokle si se smiril, pridnja privrijen'ja sva čin da si zabil i sva zla činjen'ja. Ni se sam pohvali, ni se pokudi sam, jer će reć ostali: mahnit je vidit nam. Po voću se sudi kakova su stabla, i kih je ko ćudi, po dila dobra i zla. Kad tratu mnogu imaš, veće po smokom trat, čin da ne zaimaš veće ner mož požat; u vele ča stečeš, u malo vrimena kada pak raztečeš, oplasnu t' vimena. Čini se da si lud, gdi je tribi, i klad, ter da si prazan sud, budući pripun tad; jer je mnoga mudrost, kad potriba bude, ukazati ludost da t' se dobro zbude. Raskošna traćen'ja i lakoma tokoj uklon se skarcan'ja, u sridovištvo stoj24; trabulja i skupost dva su protivna zla dobra glasa vridnost ka razmiću po tla. Ča budu pravljati gdi je ka skupšćina, nemoj ti daržati da je sve istina; dat bo se ne more svim vira, jer mnoga mnozi svud govore, ni se stide toga. Kad godir se op'ješ, sebi krivinu daj, oda zla, ko izviješ, sam sebe kaštigaj; grih bo u vino ni, ni bluda, ni zleda, da u tom ki kopni piti ga brez reda. Otajne stvari svit z drugom s onim imaj ki te neće odkrit, da mučat svaka taj; a tvojoj nemoći likar ki t' je viran čin da t' da pomoći i ličen'ju biran. Ne čud se človiku kino je pokajan u korist veliku, ne buduć dostojan; zato t' napridak gre človiku ki je zal, da kad ga zlo dopre, veće mu bude žal. Kad se zgodit more zločestja naloga, mudri ti govore: razmisli pri toga; laglja su podniti ka su razmišljena, al se ukloniti pri ner su izvaršena. U vrime nevolje ne htij se desperat, da u Bogu dovolje ufan'ja htij imat; zimu slidi lito, oblake vedrina, noći stanovito dan, vitre tišina. Ne htij upustiti prigodu kad imaš, da htij obrediti stvar za ku se imaš; prigodi opći stat na čelo vlas; griva, za ku se daje jat, zadu je plišiva. Ča je bilo, gledaj i misli ča će bit, prihinit se ne daj, da pamet htij imit, podobna ćeš se zvat k Janusu, ki se di zad i sprid da j' okat, da s obi stran vidi. Hoć bit veće zdrav, s redom i s mirom25 pij, manje jizbin naprav i priprostije jij; od garla deletu, sve ča hlepi, ne daj, da t' ne čini šćetu životu slast takaj. Nemoj sam pokudit mnozih mnin'je i sud, jer će ti naudit taj i takova ćud; nikomur neć drag bit, buduć usilan svim, i ne hteći zgodit u dil kigodi njim. Pomnju od spasen'ja navlašnju vazda imaj ter dobra činjen'ja vrime ne upušćaj; vrime s' ono gubi ko praznujuć mineš i kriv si sam sebi ako tač primineš. Ča t' se bude sniti, za ono ti ne haj, ni viru imiti u vidin'ja takaj, jere, ča človik mni al želi imiti, to t' mu s' u noći sni, to t' bude tlapiti. #: III. Vi, ki verse ove često ćete čtiti, čano u njih slove, nastojte činiti; tko bo će obslužit nauke mudrosti, on se neće tužit, da blažen bit dosti. Uči se da si umić, nastoj ter se izprav; jer tko je neumić, ni človik, nego brav; ako budeš taki, daj krivinu sebi26, a ne daj meni, ki ovoj pisah tebi. Kada pravo živiš, krivine se nadaj, i kad zlo ne činiš, zlih raspravi ne haj; u oblast našu ni ča će reć ki človik: kako ki sam čini, taki t' ima jazik. Kada si svidok zvan, istinu ne zataj, i koko budeš znan, toko tad reći haj; da prijatelja grih prid sudci li pokrij, ča s' pitan, rec od njih, ino se ne odkrij. Na riči himbene nemoj se ganuti, kako su vuhlene, od mnozih mož čuti; ki su virovali besidam prihilnim27, paka su ostali smih i rugo inim. Uklon se linosti tere pultrunije, i svake praznosti, i još jutunije; kako ki hodi žeć, u jamu će se past, tako ništar čineć, zlo činit uči last. Kad te pečal stavi u nikoj nezgodi, a ti se zabavi deletom kimgodi, ali hval božji sud ter ćeš moći bolje podnesti težak trud od svake nevolje. Nemoj raspraviti druzih govoren'ja ni smih napraviti cića njih činjen'ja, da i tobom tokoj druzi se rugajuć, dadu ti nepokoj ter te ponašajuć. Od blaga tvojega dobar red učini, ne želi tujega, nikimre ne hini, pak svoje raspušćaj, kako t' se bolje vi, kad svit ostaviš saj, da ti priroka ni. Nakon tve starosti ako t' ča izbiva, ne daj lakomosti da u te pribiva; da nevoljnim dili i posad kon sebe, da Bog u svom krili prime paka tebe. Da si prem gospodar, ne pogard mudar svit togaj ki ima mar veran ti sluga bit; velekrat izajde od sebra besida da mudrost nadajde plemenita dida. Ako nimaš toko ti blaga svojega, imao si koko vrimena pridnjega, o tom se kuntentaj i još od stvari tih vazda hvalu podaj Bogu ki shrani svih. Gledajuć parćije uz ženu, čuj, ne sed, da ćudi čistije ka bude, pros ju i ved; a s kom ti ni pokoj, ka ti mira ne da, daleče od nje poj, ako ti crikva da. Ulizi u tempal segaj svita i vij je li tu ežempal potriban tebi ki; najt ćeš da činjen'je mnozih će t' skazati ko slidit življen'je, ko li t' je ostavljati. Ča moreš, toj čini; ča ne mož, ostavljaj; sam sobom ne hini, razbor u svem stavljaj: ludost je podleći ali povarći njim, tribi bude leći, brime niko, pod kim. Kada tko uzčini stvar ka ne dostoji, ne muči, da ne mni da mu se pristoji, i da ni viditi da mučeć taki blud namišljaš sliditi i tu hudobnu ćud. Kad inih zloba i moć posida tvoju prav, od sudca pros pomoć, a ne muč kako brav. Zakona misto daj i pravde razlogu, potarti se ne daj krivine nalogu. Težinu nevolje, ke budeš dostojan, tarpi z dobre volje, a ne bud zlovoljan i, videć da s' u toj upal u čem je blud, pričati se nemoj, da sam sebe osud. Nastoj nauk primit starih i novih knjig tere ćeš svist imit čistiju nere snig; ludost je čtit s česa vrime s' i trud gubi ter poet čudesa u kih istine ni. Mej prisidci stola i gdi je starih zbor ne imij jazik vola, malo riči govor; jer hteći viditi deletan ter šaljiv, prirok ćeš dobiti kad reku da s' ričljiv. Ne boj se i ne haj kada domaća tva spravi plač28 i vapaj i lica bije sva; išće te nadseći da budeš brigu imat, nje volju čineći, ter se sasvim pridat. Uživaj ća s' stekal, da trabuljat nemoj, da ne budeš stekal uboštva nepokoj; ki svoje raztrate li hteć tarbuh pasti, tujega se late, ni jih sram ni krasti. Odluč da od smarti ni trib u strahu stat, steći će sve starti, sve će biguće jat; a da prem dobra ni, jer podvraća lonac ki svita slastju vri, nevoljan je konac. Uztarp žene jazik ka t' čini napridak i, saržbi glavu odsik, podnes kako sinak; ne htit podnesti kar ni moć mučat ustoj zaisto zla je stvar i sarcu nepokoj. Roditeljem ukaž milošću i ljubav, nigdar jih ne uraz ter ćeš bit Bogu prav; ne čini majci žal otcu zgodit hoteć, obima si dopal, obima bud služeć. : IV. Ki smirno živiti i ćudi želite hudob se ukloniti, nauke sej čtite; u njih ćete najti ka ćete sliditi i s česa odajti hvaljeni hteć biti. Ne ljubi ni želi blaga zemaljskoga, čin ča t' zakon veli Boga svemogoga, jer ki ni blaga sit, ništar mu ni dosti, vazda će ubog bit dil svoje skuposti. Neće ti manjkati nigdare čim budeš život uzdaržati ni o čem pribudeš, ako se kuntentaš imat toko hliba i čim se sustentaš kako t' je potriba. Nepomljiv budući i prez razloga stvar svu guvernajući, ni nje imijuć var, nemoj se tužiti nesriću psujući ni slipu činiti slipa ne budući. Ča t' je potribno, ljub, i ča t' daje korist, uzdarži, a ne gub, i himbe budi čist; veće haj biti svet slideć pravu kripost ner zlatim pasom spet ni imati lipost. Kada budeš bogat, život svoj ne zapust, da budeš zdravje imat, pri zdravju blago pust; ki se da skuposti, pineze li prima, dukat ima dosti, da sam sebe nima. Kad, hodeć na skulu, od meštra b'jen budeš bičem per lu kulu ter starpiv zabudeš, tako starpit saržbu očevu se uči i, ku s' daržan službu, čini mu ter muči. Čin stvari ke prude, a čuvat se nastoj od onih ke ude ter ćeš imit pokoj i hoć kuntent živit jer, tu imajuć ćud, biti ćeš stanovit da ti ni zaman trud. Ča mož darovati prijatelju, dopust kad bude pitati, a plaće ne izust; jer naruč učinit tomu koga si znal i ki t' je dobar mnit dobitak je ne mal. S česa sumnju imaš da će te u škodu vrić, čini da providaš kako će se zavrić; jer veće naudi onomu ki zaspi ter se ne probudi kadano tat uzbdi. Kada te priteže grih na puteni blud ter te volja steže ne hajat božji sud, tad ustegni garla, jer objist i pitje na taj grih su harla i na takoj žitje. Kad ljutu zvir zgledaš, upreš u njoj oči ter od straha predaš da te ne naskoči, a ja ti hoću dat svita sad neluda: veće s' imaš bojat od človika huda. Tko bude imati toj sarce i mišcu da smi protiv stati konjiku i pišcu, jaki tere hrabar tada t' veće bude kada doteče dar da sebe dobude. Kad ku imaš nemoć, od prijatelj tvojih svit pitaj i pomoć, ne likari onih kihno ne znaš ni viš; likar je najbolji s kim u ljubav živiš toj tvojoj nevolji. Budući krivac ti, zač za se ubit hitiš telca ki skrivil ni? Tako li Boga štiš? Manen je ki doseć spasen'je duši mni harl buduć i poseć da druzim zlo čini. Tovariša imit tere prijatelja kino će t' viran bit, ako te je želja, ne gledaj ima li blaga zadovolje, da meu ostali je li ćudi bolje. Uživaj ča s' dobil, a ne budi lakom, i otrati obil kad je tribi svakom. Ča ti blago prudi i da s' bogat mnogo ako t' se svak čudi da živeš ubogo? Ako ćeš doteći dobar glas29 i nosit i više usteći, ne htij se ponosit, ni se razkoši daj, ni slasti vrimenoj, sa svakim mir imaj, u svem se Boga boj. Buduć ti pameti razumne dovolje, rugan'ja ne smeti od starih nevolje, da vazda štuj starost i nje nos brimena kad zajde u ludost cić duga vrimena. Ne htij se oblinit naučit meštriju, tako se neć hinit i zajt u smamiju; kad srića odajde, s tobom ostane art ter ti krušac najde i s kom priživeš part. Muče zamirati nastoj i procini ča će t' tko parlati tere se ne hini; besida odkriva otajna od ljudi i još, ča sakriva, drugda se izludi. Art ako naučiš, teg zatoj ne zapust, nastoj da ga činiš, linost od sebe odpust; misal inžinj ostri, art tegom veliča, i tko se často pri, bolje se ispriča. Ne haj hotit znati kada imaš umrit, gdi će te smart starti ali odkud će prit; smarti se ne boji tko život ne haje, a pripravan stoji jer se grihov kaje. Uči se od umića i kad se naučiš, nauč neumića knjigu ku dobro viš; od potribe bo jest30 da knjige množa glas, da pomoć bude nest po svit knjižnika klas. Kada vino piješ, s mirom31 i z redom pi' da pamet ne zapiješ, da tobom rugo ni; prezredno jist i pit nemoć ti će natlić ka će t' život saspit, iz kože tvoje vlić. Ča hvalom uzneseš i budeš se čudit, ako pak potrepeš tere budeš kudit, lagahan se hoć zvat, nestanovit u sud, zato se htij čuvat ne pasti u taj blud. U dobrosrićnu stvar protivšćine32 se čuj ter Bogu imij har ki t' je dal milost tuj; ako si zla koga dopal i nevolje, uzdaj posla toga da će t' biti bolje. Učit se ne pristaj; hoć nastojeć imit u pismih razum taj da ćeš pohvaljen bit. Nastojan'je dugo hodeć kami stare, i orući plugo i strigući škare. Ne uznos visoko človika ni hvali, jer ako nizoko zatim se uvali, hoće te stid biti da si tad kriv bio počan on činiti ino ner si mnio. Nemoj se sramovat ča ne znaš da učiš i učenik se zvat, dokle se naučiš; slava je umiti knjige dokturiju, sramota ne umiti štit ča pisma diju. Vino ter puti blud i slast je i svada, slast imat, a ne trud naša je svist rada; poni tuj obhitaj ku t' razlog hvali stvar, a slasti ne smitaj kim je pridružen kar. Čuj se prihiljena človika i dobrom izvan obnajena kako mido srebrom; mora tiho stanu, da tko se tuj vozi, trepi kad ustanu z bukom vali mnozi. Kada se uzbojiš trudan domom i van i nevoljan stojiš u noći i u dan33, nesriće pogledaj druzih jesu l' veće ter se tuzi ne daj, neg tarpi mučeće. S česa moreš biti, toga se primi ram, a ne htij nositi ča nosit ne mož sam; bolje je, pojamši vesla, kraj otirat neg, jidra razpamši, pučine probijat. Pram onom človiku kričat nitkor nima ki hvalu veliku meju ljudi ima; jer ki je nas više, koga je svud slava, kara ter pedipše sarjen'ja neprava. Kada te popline i stan vargu nica, ne čin da zaline zato plač tva lica, da u svem hval Boga, kino je i sam bil života uboga kad je na svit hodil34. Jest mnoga teškoća iman'je sve zgubit, da veća slipoća svita blago ljubit; ubogo živeći, siguro ćeš stojat, a blago noseći, vazda ćeš se bojat. Ludost je obitat sam sebi dug život, a na oblast nimat od ure jedan bot; kada spiš i kad jiš, kad sidiš i kad greš, slidi te, a ne mniš, ka hoće da umreš. S pokorom i s molbom vičnjega utoli, a ne hin sam sobom bijuć skot i voli; to je bil običaj starih na svit ljudi, a sad je zakon taj: ostav se zlih ćudi. Uklon se svakoga koga s' urazio, da veće jakoga, ako s' podražio; s onim se smirit poj ki t' more naudit, misleći da t' ustoj može još naprudit. Kada si zgrišio, misli ter se saznaj, od zla ko s' činio sam sebe kaštigaj; za ranu izličiti izriž zlo i varz van ter ćeš odpuditi bolin'jem bolizan. Koga si ljubio od vele vrimena ter je zagrubio, ne kun mu imena; prominio je ćud i zal je, sam budi, li ti ga ne osud ni njemu naudi. Komu časti činiš da mu si veće mil, čin da mu marzak nis u stvari tvojih dil; on će t' inako imat na časti malu har, a ti se hoćeš zvat imenom: gubidar. Nemoj od svakoga pram sebi sumnj' imit, jer pokojan s toga nećeš nigdare bit; sumljiv tere strahljiv živeš život trudan, tarpiš smart, buduć živ, u noći i u dan. Kad za tvu rabotu kupiš koga slugu, nis kupil ugotu ni osla, da drugu; človik je kako ti, imij na pamet35 toj ter, kako tribi ni, pogardit ga nemoj. Kad prigodu vidiš, tudje ju popadi ter, ča činit misliš, toj činit napadi, da pak vrime drugo ne budeš čekati upustivši parvo, ko ne hti gledati. Nemoj se veselit nagloj smarti zalih, da prija dreselit osuda dopalih; on blažen i slavan s ovoga svita gre ki griha pokajan i spovijen umre. Ki mladu ženu imaš i s njome pošten glas, gledaj koga primaš, je l' na njem vire pas; ne čin da t' komore tve budu pohodit od kih se reć more ali sumnja ka bit. Kada ti se zgodi da s' vele naučil, da jur tvoj glas zvoni veće nere si mnil, ne praznuj, ne muči, da, ča još ne umiš, jošće se nauči i nastoj da umiš. Ino ni ostalo ča bih reć pohotil, ner da s riči malo mnogo sam obhitil; ke po dva versa pe Kato primudri sam, ja po četiri te nauk ispisah vam. A da vam naprudi besid ke sbrasmo stog, Otac, Sin, Duh budi hvaljen, jedini Bog, na zemlji, na more, na nebo, po vas svit, sve dni, kim ne more skončan'ja biti lit. Svit je tašćina : Svit je tašćina Tašćina od tašćin i sve je tašćina, ovi svit jest osin i magla i hina. Suprotiva slasti od blaga : Suprotiva slasti od blaga Umrit hotih videć da, ki blago ima, dobrotom ne sloveć, od svih čast prijima; tvardo se uzbolih da sam nigdar ne stal slidit stope onih kih sam kripostnih znal. Jer, ki ima kripost, ubog buduć ni znan, da kako zločest gost nigdire nima stan. Li paka poznavši da bogat, kad umre, blago odpušćavši, nag se u greb zapre, da sve ča je stekal inih bude za njim, glas ki mu je tekal da se zatare š njim: ne hajah ubog bit, za dobrotom tekuć, ka me hoće živit pokol izdahnem mruć. Jer da bi življen'je ovdi vičnje bilo, proklel bih trujen'je ko tarpi me tilo. Carkvu bih ostavil svetosti ne hajuć, u pokoj se stavil slasti uživajuć. Da jer život ovi malo tarpit ima, zato želim oni ki konca ne ima. Svarh muke Isukarstove : Svarh muke Isukarstove Da velu bolizan izreče jazik moj tere plačnu pisan, gospoje svih gospoj, uteći ću k onoj ka me čini peti, ku vas an'jelski broj štuje i svi sveti. Ne daj grihom speti duše, da s tamnosti čin moj razum zneti, o vičnja kriposti, kraljice milosti, neka tvoj rečem plač i sarca žalosti ko projde ljuti mač. Jure i ne znam nač ni kud li poseći, radosnu ku pritač da bih mogal reći, ner grozno suzeći, skupih plač prida se gospoju videći s čarnim ruhom na se. Sliš'te tužne glase ke majki pravi sin, on ki grišnik spase, ki je svim gospodin, koje prorok istin upisa i pravi i sveti Augustin u knjige postavi. Ovako pozdravi sin majku najprija kada ju ostavi, reče joj: Marija! - Ku obujam, zgrija parsimi svojima, a majka ga prija s plačnimi očima. Reče joj: Majko ma, o divo blažena, od mene sva pisma jur su izvaršena; da znaš, razlučena sa mnom hoćeš biti, taj su odlučena parvo ner htih priti. V Hjeruzolim iti meni je jutri dan, gdi ću laćen biti tere na smart pridan; kakono pravedan janjac, ki ne zna plod, biti hoću zaklan za človičnji narod. Prišal je jure god otčina odluka, skupil se je vas svod židovskoga puka; kakono na vuka svi na me vapiju cić moga nauka da mi smart zadiju. Meni se nadiju, jer se rok približa, da me jur ubiju na drivu od križa. Prostarta je mriža da lati lovinu, zdviže se sva hiža protiv gospodinu. Da pravim istinu tebi, majko mila, parvo ner poginu svu bol moga tila, ku, znam, nis zabila, jere Ižaije proročastvo štila, ko tako upije: Nigder zdravja nije od pet do varh glave na sinu Marije, kralju vičnje slave. Sveta pisma prave, i na to htih priti, svih ki u grisih trave, smarti jih skupiti. Zatoj ti odkriti hoću muke moje da more tad biti kripko sarce tvoje; i kad vidiš stoje mene u tuzi toj, majko i gospoje, tužiti tad nemoj. I vidiš li vas kip moj lipotom ushranjen, da nigdir sinak tvoj ni, majko, izranjen; dosele jest hranjen od svake pogibi, još na muku stavljen od nikogar ne bi. Neka skažem tebi najpri glavu moju, sama znaš po sebi kako ju ja goju; ne vidiš u njoj hvoju, ni trohe tolikoj: ov dan kad pristoju, promini obraz svoj. Kruna bude na njoj od žestoka tarna, savita u prut troj, da pride sva čarna; kako jedna barna, sva karvju polita: ne bi vargal zarna kadi bude čita. Vlasi lipši svita, ki su mi na glavi, dika uzorita sva od njih oplavi; na to jih pripravi taj židovska sila: malo jih ostavi na njoj, majko mila. Ta krudela dila kada, majko, vidiš, vazda s' kripka bila, ne čin da problidiš; da me ne uvridiš, veću mi bol ne daj, čin da mi razumiš ter starpljen'je imaj. Pak, majko, pogledaj uši ki slišahu gdi, gredući u raj, an'jeli pojahu; ki naslajevahu mene glasom svojim kada dohojahu ondi kadi stojim. Hajmeh, jutri dan, čim naslajeni budu, kada u Hjeruzolim, moja majko, idu ter k Pilatu pridu, slišim svake psosti očito, po sridu svega puka, dosti. Svak vap'je: ne prosti, ne prosti, vazmi ga, prez svake milosti na križu propni ga, z uze ne pusti ga, Barabu oprosti, umor, umori ga u svakoj žalosti. Ne bismo svitlosti tvojoj ga pridali da bismo tamnosti u njem ne poznali. On ti se sam hvali ter se zvati čini Karstom da ostali još vas puk prihini. Svi židovski sini da jesam obratil za sobom u tmini, pravijim put skratil; da nisam ni platil cesaru haraše, da sam mu pohvatil dohotke i paše. Ov se sam činjaše, govoreć, kralj veli, vas puk obraćaše po svoj Galileji; po gradih i seli židovskoga stan'ja i ki su poseli sva ova daržan'ja. Još veća psovan'ja hoću, majko, čuti od njih nesaznan'ja, ko mi sarce smuti; jere pravi puti hotih jim skazati, kakono psi ljuti na me će režati. To t' dajem poznati da se ne uzbojiš kad budeš slišati, da starpina stojiš. Jer, majko, dobro viš da na to htih priti i, kako u pismu čtiš, porugan ću biti. Sad ću t' poviditi od mojih očiju ki, kad te pozriti, veselo se smiju: rubom jih zakriju da veće veselo ja tebe ne viju, neg plačno i dreselo. Jur se je počelo to viće većati da mene krudelo židovski puk lati. Te, majko, gledati kad budeš nevolje, ne htij se pušćati da te tuga kolje. Stani dobre volje, sve hotij podniti, jer svitu za bolje moja će smart biti; najkoli viditi kad budeš ma lica, ka s' učna ljubiti, da su k zemlji nica. Kakono ružica sada procvitaju, na njih makulica nije s ke zgrubaju: vidit ćeš gdi daju po njih poličnice kad me upeljaju u hižu poglavice. Dajuć zaušnice, vidit ćeš gdi psuju i na moje lice vele gardo pljuju; i gdi svidokuju oni na me krivo, a ti, gdi luduju, budi kripka, divo. Tvardje nere drivo imaj sarce tada gdi vidiš da gnjivo svaki me uzgleda; jošće zatim vreda vidit ćeš, gospoje, usta slaja meda gdi žuči napoje. Ne smut sarce tvoje, ni se zato skončaj, videć tuge moje, plaču se ne podaj; da starpljen'je imaj, molim te, majko ma, veća bol, ovo znaj, bude mi tuga tva. Još dobro očima pogledaj na mene ke tvoj sinak ima prez truda ramene: to brime porene od križa velika da m' život otegne od truda tolika. Hajmeh, tvoja dika, tvoj sinak uljudan na zemlju dolika s križem pade trudan. To bude jutri dan, zato, moja mati, molim te, bolizan ne htij prijimati. Hotij pogledati ove moje ruke ke nigdar imati nisu učne muke: kako strilom luke njih će otezati, k stupu, kako kuke, u klupko svezati. Na križ raspinjati hoće jih nemilo, a ne poznavati u meni zlo dilo: mučno moje tilo, ruke probodene ter čavli krudelo križu prigvozdjene. Tad gledajuć mene, majko ljubezniva, već nada sve žene budeš bolizniva; molim te, starpljiva u svem hotij biti, jer ćeš opet živa ti sinka viditi. Noge prigvozditi hoće mi još zatim ter čavli probiti, neka umru sasvim; jur kad smartno zaspim, rane me još gore, kopjem vele ostrim parsi mi otvore. Kada me umore i svaku vašćinu protiv meni stvore, da ovako zginu: nigdar misal inu ne htij prominiti; da lahko priminu, sve hotij podniti. Sad moreš viditi zdravo moje tilo kako rozu liti i kako žilj bilo: u tvoje ga krilo hoć martva prijati, zranjena nemilo, plačna tužna mati. Na njem hoćeš najti ti rane tolike, velik jim broj znati, male i velike; kakono i rike, karvju izvirući, spominak va vike, veće šest tisući. Pilatovi kući tako me izrane biči fruštajući ljuto po sve strane da mi ne ostane nigdir zdrava uda: to, parvo ner stane, sve učini Juda. Cića puka huda da mu zgodi Pilat učine me luda i hinca tisućkrat, da jedva me poznat hoćeš, majko, moći, ni me k sebi prizvat, ni kako pomoći. Ča ću veće reći od života moga, vidiš govoreći k sebi sinka svoga, prez truda svakoga živa i vesela, jutri vidiš koga martva i dresela. Ta bolizan vela, muka tolikoje i tuga ka j' spela jure sarce moje, po žalosti tvoje ništar me ne zmori, da tvoj plač, gospoje, zada mi trud gori. Zato ča t' govori sad tvoj sinak mili, molim te, sve stvori, za manom ne cvili; s toga ne uhili, moja majko, sebe, premda se razdili tvoj sinak od tebe. Stine mi i zebe duša cića toga misleć tko pogrebe, majko, sinka tvoga; da kad otca moga to jest odlučen'je, molim, cića Boga, htij imit starpljen'je. - Kad to govoren'je majci sin izreče, mača poražen'je sarce joj proteče tere sinku poče tako govoriti:* Tako me odteče, kud li mi ćeš iti? Na to te roditi hotih tužna mati, sama oddojiti ter odnigovati? Ča mi da sad znati, prislatki sinko moj, ku ćeš smart prijati, jaoh, hajmeh, oboj! To li je moj pokoj, tim li ć' me tišiti da ta slatki kip tvoj na križ će visiti, kino unižiti toliko sam bdila, hajmeh, izgubiti nigdar te nis mnila? Kad sam te odhranila u najlipšoj dobi, ljut mač, ostra strila sardašce mi probi. U nijednoj zlobi vid vim da, sinko, nis, odkud ta tvoj grih bi, ča li mi tužni diš? Vid dobro, sinko, viš da s' moje rojen'je, zač od mene bižiš, slatko zgovoren'je? Na to l' umoren'je tužna te odhranih, ko nigdar stvoren'je ni u sanji ne snih? Da kada nada svih hoć me oboliti, jednu od ovih trih htij mi se umoliti, ako more biti, i ako hoć u čem majku utišiti, ranu ostrim mačem. Parvu da ti rečem, majka te sad moli da tu milost stečem da prez tvoje boli mučen'ja svakoli pritarpiš, sinko moj, u tokoj nevolji i bolizni tvojoj. Prez smarti tolikoj človičji narodi da skupiš, sinko moj, u tom mi ugodi; gdi li u toj škodi tribi t' je umrit sada, bolizni kegodi da t' tva smart ne poda. Al čin da se zgoda pri tebe smart meni, jer od svega roda jur žalosnije ni. To, sinko, učini, molim tolikoje, sada ne primini parvo majke tvoje. Sarce mi na dvoje puče toj slišući, ne čin, dobro moje, da te vidim mrući ni podnašajući tu toliku muku: to razmišljajući, imam bol veliku. - Isukarst prid majku kleče poniženo, moleć, proseći ku, reče umiljeno:* Ne bud razcviljeno, majko, sarce tvoje; to jest odsujeno, to jest brime moje. Tako potribno je sad meni umriti jer to pismo poje i na to htih priti. Zato već suziti ne htij ni se skončaj, da mogu jur iti, tvoj mi blagoslov daj. - Tad reče majka:* Avaj, hajmeh, sinko, meni! Nigdar na svitu, znaj, da te matere ni u ke je jedini sinak, nje rojen'je, gdi ga želi sve dni da mu da prošćen'je. Za ko bi stvoren'je tu rič dopustila, dat na umoren'je mati sina mila? Od svih bi ta bila krudelija mati ka bi tu rič htila sinku dopušćati: na smart ga poslati, na raspetje, na boj, u kom zna skončati da hoće život svoj. Zato, sinko, nemoj toga me prositi, na to blagoslov moj nigdar neć jimiti. - Opet govoriti poča majci svojoj: Ne htij mi kratiti, majko, blagoslov tvoj, da jure u pokoj dušice počinu, jer ni godišćem broj odkada sve ginu. U tom tvomu sinu htij, majko, sgoditi, da na križ priminu, hotij me pustiti, jer se otvoriti neće raj inako, dal ako umriti dopustiš me tako. Narodjen'je svako človičje i ljudi živit će opako i u grih zabludi, ako moji trudi na to ne pristanu, zamani svim prudi ličit smartnu ranu. Ako sad ostanu ter mi ne daš iti, nitkor svita stanu neće spašen biti; jer odkad grišiti hoti parvi človik, odtad zatvoriti hoti se raj vavik. Svim hoće biti lik moje umoren'je, spašen bude človik i ljudsko stvoren'je; zato mi prošćen'je daj da mogu iti, ostavi suzen'je, htij sarce kripiti. Tebe utišiti harlo hoću vreda, tvoj plač uslišiti da sarce ne preda; da ti ma smart ne da slišiti tu žalost, nego da ugleda tebe svaka radost. Čin, majko, da sam prost i slobodan iti, jere moju milost parva ćeš imiti; harlo ćeš viditi sinka uskarsnuvši, neće tri dni biti ovi dan minuvši. - Gospa sinka čuvši tako govoreći, na zemlju padnuvši, blagoslov proseći, jadovno suzeći, reče mu: Sinko moj, na to t' ne znam reći, hteći to otac tvoj. Vidim da u pokoj želiš postaviti duše kim nije broj, a mene ostaviti. Na smart se spraviti kada želiš tako, kuntenta ću biti, kad ne mogu inako. Drago mi je svako duševno spašen'je, jere dobro ljudsko moje je vesel'je; tvoje odlučen'je kad je cića toga, bud blagoslovljen'je svarhu sina moga. Ljubav je ma mnoga cić puka božjega, ne šćedim cić toga života svojega; za shraniti njega, evo ja, tva mati, hoću više svega na smart te podati. - Još blagoslivljati poče ga suzami, sarcu privijati bolizan s tugami. Tvardja nego kami učini se Diva, smartnimi mukami već martva ner živa. U ničemur kriva videć da na smart gre, vele bolizniva cić toga majka mre; sarce joj u tuzi vre, a još smartnoj zledi neće da se opre, ni život da šćedi. Sasvima odredi dati mu prošćen'je tere mu tako di: Poj na umoren'je. - O čudno stvoren'je, o vela ljubavi, gdi to govoren'je majka sinku pravi! Još da se proslavi veće nje ljubezan, hoće da se stavi sama na bolezan; da nje sinak vezan pozna svaki trudi kako tad potezan za spasen'je ljudi. Blagoslovljen budi, - reče mu, - sinko moj, ki nebesa sudi, blagoslov te otac tvoj; vičnji Bog tolikoj, ki pri svega vika zače te da s' sin moj, jedina prilika. Blagoslov velika Sveta Duha kripost, ki ka mni dolika posla svoju milost i toliku radost da te divom rodih, da s tebe vas svit prost bude ki sveza grih. Blagoslovljen viš svih narodi i ljudi tvoj kip, ki odgojih, i svi njega udi; tvoja glava budi sva blagoslovljena, smartni moji trudi, i tarnom okrunjena. Nu da poljubljena sad bude od mene parvo ner zranjena u karvi ovene: budite blažene nje rane tolike i blagoslovljene po sva vika vike. Nu da moje dike ličca izcelivam, s kih tuge velike k sardašcu privijam: i njih blagoslivljam, i njih poličnice i, kih ne zabivam, još tvoje očice. I tvoje ručice čavli probodene, i mučne nožice križu prigvozdjene: budite blažene, i one tolikoj, i blagoslovljene, prislatki sinko moj. Blagoslovljen kip tvoj, ki kada umore, ostrim kopjem, oboj, parsi mu otvore. Srid Maslinske gore na križu umarvši, ča pisma govore, kad se sve dosvarši: svi sveti zazvavši sada kupno k sebi, da blagoslov davši tvoja majka tebi, potvarde u nebi to blagoslovljen'je i tilo u grebi z dušom razdiljen'je. Nu, moje rojen'je, slatka diko moja, daj mi zagarljen'je, ja sam majka tvoja. Slatka usta, koja gorkosti napoje, neka celivam ja, sinko, dobro moje. Blagoslovljeno je mliko kim te dojih, pelene i povoje u ke te najpri zavih; i čas ki te rodih budi blagoslovljen, vrime ko te nosih i ko si odgojen. Da bude dosvaršen jure blagoslov moj, na ki budeš stavljen, blagoslovljen križ tvoj; i muka tolikoj ku ć' jutri tarpiti, i smart tvoja po koj grišnih ćeš skupiti. Još blagosloviti hoću tvoj hip i čas kada se slišiti bude od tebe glas: svaršen je jure vas proročastva uvit, da mi je od danas ostavit ovi svit; kad glavu priklonit k zemljici pripustiš ter tvoj duh plemenit, moj sinko, izpustiš; kad željno izustiš da si, sinko, žejan ter žuči okusiš i octa priželjan. Blagoslovljen on dan, spasen'je svih ljudi, kad odpru rajski stan smartni tvoji trudi; blagoslovljen budi, moj sinko, vas koli, od glave svi udi i do potplat doli. - Kad nad njim učini Gospa blagoslov vas, Isus umiljeni zdviže se oni čas.* Piše sveti Tomas, majku Isus ojde, da smart starpi za nas, u Hjerozolim pojde. U jedan vartal dojde gdi, žalostan steći, mnoge misli projde, hajme, ke ću reći; u sebi misleći muku ku će tarpit, gorko se boleći, ja tako govorit: Gdi hoćeš, hajme, bit, sinu otca Boga, Isuse, koga svit slavi svemogoga? Gdi, hipa ovoga minuv malo vrime, svarh života moga bude smartno brime? O prislavno ime, o Divice sinu, ku bolizan prime moj kip kad preminu? Od straha vas stinu, gorka je duša ma, jer smart, kom poginu, jes mi prid očima. Oče, ako ima tva milost smiljen'je, ne čin da prijima tvoj sin umoren'je; more l' bit spasen'je naroda ljudskoga, a ne bit skončan'je od života moga? Sad od sina svoga su čašu odnesi, znam te, oca Boga, da milostiv jesi. Budi u nebesi, otče, volja tvoja, sada ne podnesi da bude smart moja. Ako li, otče, ja želju protiv tebi ča se već dostoja, ti odluč u nebi; ne gledaj sam sebi ča želju ovdika, jere tva volja bi poslat me dolika. Za skupit človika od vičnje tamnosti, da ne zgine vika u smartnoj žalosti, bud tvoje milosti, otče, volja u svem, premda sam u gorkosti i da od straha mrem. Stavši naprida, grem, oče, z dobre volje, i da me tuga prem ostrim mačem kolje; ako li za bolje more kako biti, iz ove nevolje htij me oprostiti. - Tad odluči iti videć oca volju, svaku pritarpiti za grišnih nevolju. Najde na tom polju učenike svoje gdino se snom kolju i gdi se pokoje. Ondi, pol njih stoje, ja Petra buditi, njemu tolikoje tako govoriti: To li su obiti ki obitovaše, sa mnom na smart iti gdi se zaklinjaše? Sad li ne mogaše sa mnom u božje ime, gdino slatko spaše, pobdit malo vrime? Tako l' smartne plime sada se odtimaš? Tu li viru, Šime, k tvomu meštru imaš? Ča ričju spominaš, dilom ne skažuješ, vreda t' me vide, znaš, Petre, odbiguješ. Tako li duguješ i brineš se za me da ne viš ni čuješ tko gre da izda me? Čuj da vas ne jame ovdi napast nika, jere sada na me grede množ velika; stan'te se gorika tere sa mnom bdite, čekajuć ovdika, devoto molite. Jur veće ne spite, duh pripravan stoji, da, kako vidite, put se ova boji; svak vas misal dvoji, pripravni ste reći, dali trudi moji nećete podleći. - Tako govoreći Isus s učenici, ugleda hodeći na njih oružnici; mnozi svitilnici, palice i bati, kako poludnevi svude se ja sjati. Za Isusa jati Židove pridoše; svi jaše bižati, svi ga odtekoše. Prišadči, rekoše: Gdi je ta poganin koga tuj ojdoše, Isus Nazaranin? Gdi je ta gospodin? - jednim glasom jaše - kino se božji sin i cesar činjaše? - Isus ondi staše tad sam po sridu njih, a ne poznavaše njega nitkor od svih. Ne učinivši grih, ne da se proslavi, ostavljen od svojih, Židovom se pravi; i kad se njim javi, padoše dolika, svaki se sustavi, ne bi čuti krika. O ljubav velika! - Ja sam - reče - koga išćete ovdika, on sin svemogoga; jure na inoga ruke ne stavljajte, od ovih svakoga odajti pušćajte. Strahu se ne dajte, ja sam, jamite me; veće ne predajte, jur povedite me. Nu uhitite me, to vam svidokujem, svi okrivite me, kriv vam se ne čujem. Ja ako vas štujem mala i velika, nikogar ne psujem od svih vas človika. Ča je ta tolika množ prišla arvati, koga l' razbojnika prišla je ujati? Davši se poznati Juda Isusu tada, Gospodina lati tere mu celov da. Židovom ga prida. To Petar videći, podri mač od jida, ne hti drugo reći. Vidivši vodeći svoga Gospodina i jednoga steći blizu Židovina, tad k oružju lina desnica mu ne bi, ni k tomu rič ina, vas se smuti u sebi. Pogleda kuda bi meštar, kud ga vode, reče: Ni već tribi gledati mi škode. - Meu židovske rode smiša se i kliče, k jednomu dohode, uho mu usiče. Simo, tamo tiče tere meštra brani, a Isus mu reče da oružje hrani; govoreć: Tko rani oružjem človika, života ne shrani prid mačem do vika. Ne dojde ovdika sad Juda zamani, nu da mu dam lika, prived toga k mani. - Zličivši ga, k Ani bi popeljan u uzi, koga on urani mučiti u tuzi. Od vesel'ja suzi Ana s oba oka: Pripodobih k sluzi gospodina toka. Ne da mu već roka, posla ga k Pilatu da koga priroka ne učini bratu. Ne srebru, ni u zlatu, ni svilu odivši, nego kako k tatu njega priminivši; Pilat ga izbivši sideći na sudu, mnogo okrivivši, posla ga k Irudu. Kakono rič ludu Irud ga tad prija i kako u bludu on se njim nasmija; gdi se biše prija s Pilatom ratiti, zato se poslija hti s njim pobratiti. K njemu ga vratiti opet čini na stan život mu skratiti hoteći oni dan; a pride tad u san ženi Pilatovi da Pilat smartnih ran njemu ne ponovi. Kad mu žena povi ki u sni prija trudi, Pilat tada novi priobrati sudi; prida svimi ljudi čini donit vode govoreć: Sve budi, neću njega škode. - Umi se, tja pojde, ni hti već suditi; židovske narode počeše vapiti: Neć prijatelj biti cesaru cić toga ako umoriti ne činiš ovoga. Ne čin cić jednoga zledi i vašćine množ puka ovoga da sada pogine; jere, gospodine, ako mu slobod daš, cesar do istine dvignut će se na nas. - Tad ne stav hip ni čas, Pilat tako sudi: Hoću da za puk vas jedan prime trudi. - Jaše: Tako budi, - Židove - vazmi ga, za njega zle ćudi na križu propni ga. - Pravi sveta knjiga: Van ga izpeljaše, rivajući svi ga, križ mu nosit daše; niki na nj pljuvaše, za njim se rugati, a to sve gledaše njega tužna mati. Tada se obrati Isus k nebu gori, ja željno uzdihati i tako govori: Oče ki sve stvori u tvojoj kriposti, koji me sad mori, svakomu grih prosti. Svi su u tamnosti, ne znaju ča tvore, zato u žalosti tvoga sinka more. Omarznuše gore neg zimi mraz i led; ako se pokore, prosti njihovu zled. - Nimaju u sebi red, razbor ni istinu, rič slaju nere med meću u gorčinu. Onud tada minu jedan ubojica ter nazad njim rinu i da mu uz lica. K zemlji pade nica; majku već zaboli od tuge gorčica, ona pade doli, mnoge suze proli ter poče cviliti; oni već oholi i nju jaše biti. Poče se moliti oružnikom tada, jer sinka viditi mnogo biše rada, da bi ju nazada ne htili rivati i vanka iz grada za sinkom pušćati. Ne htihu slišati ni dati joj blizu, jaše raspinjati Isusa na križu. Niki ga raztežu ne pomilujući, niki krutje vežu svite mu derući, na nje kladajući po srići ždribove, za dil karajući ti hudi Židove; smarti Isusove sasvim želijući tere muke nove nad njim smišljajući. Gola ga isvući najparvo hotiše pak čavli gorući križu ga pribiše. S njim dva obisiše pored razbojnika, koja zlo činiše od svojega vika. Toti množ velika i vas puk slišaše od Isusa lika gdi jedan pitaše; komu govoraše Isus: To dobro znaj, - ter mu obitaše, - sa mnom si danas u raj! - Tad Gospa reče: Avaj, gorčija od svita, očito, ne otaj gdi mu raj obita, a ja, tuge sita, nimam te milosti, neg me svude srita bolizan u žalosti. - Razcviljena dosti ja sinku govorit: Tako u gorkosti mene ćeš umorit! Ča meni ta obit nećeš dati ni pokoj razbojniku stvorit ki hoćeš, sinko moj? Hajmeh tere oboj, komu ć' me ostaviti? Sinko, majki tvojoj nu hoti praviti. Htij mi se javiti, usliš molbu moju, gdi će udaviti tuga majku tvoju. - Tad Isus gospoju s križa doli pozriv, dragu majku svoju, reče joj bolizniv: Ne ponavljaj mi gnjiv muci mojoj, ženo, jere sam jedva živ gdi cviliš tužbeno. S kim hoćeš družbeno u ljubavi stati i ki će službeno vazda te štovati, Ivana ću t' dati, evo, sad mojega, hotij ga prijati za sina svojega. - Pak zazvavši njega: Evo tvoja mati, od meštra tvojega htij se spominjati; čin se nje sin zvati, a ona mati tva, neć ti već smakati suzami lica sva. - Tu jaše obadva s plačem se ljubiti; ja Ivan: Majka ma odsele ćeš biti. - Još veće cviliti gospoja tad uče, tako govoriti kad joj Ivan poče. Niz lica joj toče potoci suzeni, sarce joj naskoče svi jadi čemerni, govoreć: Vaj meni, ča sada odluči, komu l' me, ljubeni sinko, priporuči? Ča me ne nauči put ki bih prijala, tolici jauci da bih ne poznala! Nisam li se zvala vazda majkom tvojom i tebe imala i rodila divom? Sad me jednom ženom, ne majkom nazivaš, ime za imenom sada mi izdivaš. Ti već majke nimaš, ja sinka mimo te, kako ti dobro znaš, sinko, dobro moje. Tužnije sirote nigdir na svitu ni, plačnije grubote ni takmene meni. Avaj meni svi dni prez tebe, sinko moj, ni u javi ni u sni već ne slišim pokoj. Sad znam u tuzi ovoj ča mi Šimun reče da ostar mač, oboj, dušu mi proteče; sad veću doteče tva majka bolizan nego kad posiče smartno mač želizan. - Jur Isus smartnih ran ne moguć tarpiti, tad: Lama, Zabatan, Heli - ja vapiti; to će stumačiti: O Bože, Bože moj, zač me zapustiti hti, buduć ja sin tvoj? - Žejan sam tolikoj, - poče govoriti, - greduć na smartni boj, ne daše mi piti. - Neg poče želiti duš naših spasen'je, svarh nas da imiti budemo smiljen'je; da naše življen'je boljim zavaršimo, koga smo stvoren'je, da mu ne zgrišimo; da njega slišimo ki želi našu čast i da se utišimo imijuć rajsku slast. Željaše u propast da mi ne pojdemo, da svaku hudu vlast na stranu ojdemo; da se ne najdemo mi njemu nevirni i da obajdemo zli grisi nesmirni. Tad Gospa čemerni jadi prolivaše i svi svoji verni na plač k sebi zvaše; sve željno moljaše vladike i gospoje, gdi joj sin žejaše, neka ga napoje. Reče tolikoje k sinku tugujući, videć dobro svoje tako na križ mrući: Bože svemogući, evo nigdir ne bi ki bi dal žejući kaplju vode tebi! Ne mogu te k sebi, sinko moj, prijati, ni jest ovdi tko bi htil ti vode dati; da bih tužna mati daj mogla s tugami tebe napajati s plačnimi suzami. Ti me, križu, vazmi ter me jami gori, k sinku priti daj mi, gdi ga žeja mori, gdi jedva govori, već martav nego živ; tu mi milost stvori, budi mi milostiv. Hojme, kolik razgnjiv Židove skažuju, gdi moj sin bolizniv vapije, ne čuju; svi mu se raduju da se tako muči, njega ne žaluju ki jih vazda uči. - Tad jedan odluči od Židov i doni osta tere žuči,* k uston mu prikloni; okusiv, odkloni i ne hti već piti i zatim on poni iz glasa vapiti: Jure svi uviti sada svaršiše se, sva pisma na sviti sad doskončaše se; jur domoliše se z limba sveti oci, skupa stakmiše se svi sveti proroci. - Prišadči jur roci da imaše umrit, stisnuv sveti oči, ja tako govorit: Otče, ki me na svit posla s neba doli, svakomu htij prostit koji me oboli. - Kad tako uzmoli nevoljan i mučan, ne budući boli nijednoj naučan, reče: Priporučam tebi duh, oče moj, svitom se razlučam. - Tudje spusti duh svoj. Sveti otci pokoj iz limba slizoše i mnozi tolikoj martvi uskrisiše. Golina pribiše razbojnikom obim, Isusu ne htiše, takmen ne biše njim. Jedan slipac Longin k Isusu dohode, kopjem vele ostrin parsi mu probode, odkud s karvju vode ne malo izajde, gdi za sve narode milosardje najde. Sunačce obajde svih grišnih i svitlost, svaku zled nadajde smartju božja kripost; pak, kako za rugost, knjigu upisaše, i za veću žalost, koja govoraše: Ovi se činjaše Isus Nazaranin tere se kralj zvaše židovski gospodin. - Tako po ta način Isus buduć martav, Osip Baramatin ganu se na ljubav. Tu veće ne postav, jer mu biše milo, k Isusu se spoznav, sprosi njega tilo. Pilat tako dilo Osipu ne brani, da ga u nosilo znet s križa urani. Osip se ne zani da to harlo spravi da Isusa shrani i u grob postavi. Marijam se javi, ke s plačem pridoše ter sve u ljubavi snet ga pomogoše. Tu, svemogi Bože, kolik bi plač slušan, tko sciniti može Gospoje bolizan! Da bi bil želizan človik, bi prosuzil, najkoli gdi Ivan za meštrom je tužil. Zaviv ga u lancun bil, za veliku milost, u grob ga položil Osip, svih grihov prost. Zato božju kripost molim da ta plamen prosja našu tamnost, va vik vikom amen. FINIS. Divici Mariji : Divici Mariji :Zdrava si, Marije, zdrav, žilju pribili, ki u parsi krije tvoj sinak premili; na grišne se smili, puna si milosti, duša k tebi cvili, čuvaj nas žalosti. Da nam tvoj sin prosti, moli ga, kraljice, sunčene svitlosti prisvitla Danice; božja nevistice u Trojstvu božjemu, dobra odvitnice pri sinku tvojemu. Uzdahu mojemu priklon uši tvoje, u grihu mojemu gdi cvilim, Gospoje; neka sarce moje vazda želi k tebi, gdino sveti stoje da najdem stan sebi. Od deset zapovidi božjih : Od deset zapovidi božjih (Nema početka) Blagdane sve slavi i barži dan Dive, neka te ne stavi na sudu stran live. Pak mater i otca i kino jur sida pronose rioca, poštuj jih prez stida. Ne bud ubojica iskarnjega tvoga, da, kakono dica meštra, boj se Boga. Čuvaj se ukrasti, jak i ljuta zmaja, ako želiš slasti uživat od raja. Ženom tuja muža nigdar ne prigriši, u djavljoj da duša ne splete se mriži. Kriva svidočastva ne izvod suprotiv onomu ki znaš da pravden jest, a ne kriv. Tuju hćer i ženu želiti još nemoj ako ćeš blaženu slast imit i pokoj. Iman'je i blago tuje nemoj hlepit ako ti je drago u paklu ne trepit. I tako čineći, Bog ti će dati sve ča bude želeći sarce trepiti tve, pak ti će dat vičnji oni stan od raja gdi nigdar tamnost ni ali ka toraja. Stumačen'je psalma: Miserre mei Deus : Stumačen'je psalma: Miserre mei Deus Pomiluj me, Bože, jer sve grihe moje pomarsiti može milosardje tvoje; pomars nepravdu mu, operi ckvarne me, za mnogu ljubav tvu skaž mi milošće tve; jer znam krivinu mu, imam na pamet grih uvridiv svitlost tvu veće grišnikov svih. Uzdahoh u sebi i jah se moliti, jere zgriših tebi, a ti mi ć' prostiti; sam bo si obećal da će milost primit tko bolest i pečal za grih bude imit. Ki budu suditi obitan'ja tvoja, njih ćeš svud dobiti odpustiv zla moja. Sarce moje plače jer u duše škodi mati me ma zače i z grihom me rodi. Istinu s' ljubio ter otajna tvoja meni s' otvorio vičnjega pokoja. Oškropi me karstom tere ću biti čist i skrušeno potom tebe ću pit i jist. Tad ću biti bilji ner je snig na gorah ali ner su žilji ki restu pri vodah. Slihu momu radost kada daš, me kosti ćutiti će jakost, utišene dosti. Odvrati ličce tve od nepravad mojih, smarsi sve grihe me dilja dobar tvojih. Sarce mi daj čisto, duh u mni ponovi i na svetih misto opet mene zovi. Nemoj me odagnati od pristol'ja tvoga, da rači mi dati slast Duha Svetoga. Vesel'je mi povrat iznutarnjih dili, k sebi me svega obrat, Gospodine mili! Tad će riči moje puku počitati k tebi pute svoje kako će upravljati. Kino sada blude, istinu će znati, pustiv stvari hude, tebe će čtovati. Karvi me oslobodi ljudske, ku prolivah; s kimi kada godi boj bijah, dobivah. Pokol me oslobodiš od sve krivine me ter mi milost stvoriš, peti ću hvale tve. Otvor usni moje, jazik da spovidi sve milošće tvoje, da jih svit vas vidi. Jer ako bi hotil da ti dam sžežen'ja. stada bih ma pobil dilj tvoga počten'ja. Da to ne ljubiš ti, i tvoje sžežen'je jest kad imamo mi u sarcu skrušen'je. Ti neć pogarditi posvetilišće toj, a nas ćeš primiti u vikomnji pokoj. Milosne bud volje Crikvi tve svitlosti da sazije bolje zide od kriposti. Tada ćeš primati pravde prikazan'ja, na oltar skupljati telce sveta znan'ja. Slavu vazda imaj, jedini Bože i troj, a nas uzviš u raj ki resi pogled tvoj. Od začetja Isusova : Od začetja Isusova O zvizdo svih liplja, majko, Divo čista, tvom nebo i zemlja čistinjom procvita: na pomoć te zovu, milost daj ku prosim, neka t' pisam ovu od začetja složim. To t' bi parva radost, koja nas utiši, i velika slatkost; zatoj me usliši. Prislavna Divice, ka s' puna milosti, nebeska kraljice, i svake slatkosti: ti jesi sveršena nada sva stvoren'ja, kripostmi rešena brez mire brojen'ja; ti s' plemena slavna, divica istina, ka bi izabrana za božjega sina. Trojstvo te jedino izabra božastvo prija nere ino stvori i zemaljstvo. Potom te ukruni krunom od liposti, pričistu učini po svojoj kriposti. Posluh, umiljenstvo sveršeno t' dopusti; ljubeć ti uboštvo, iznajde milosti. Od vičnjega Boga po tebi nam dojde i od ploda tvoga svitlost nam izajde, koji nas prosvitli u tminah stojeći i plač nam oddili tužnih nas videći; tužeći grih veli još s ocem Adamom, kojim nas uhili i s materju Evom. Uvik bismo stali pod djavalsku oblast, a nikad ne imili ni raj ni božju slast; po tebi, Divice, Bog nas je izbavil djavalske tamnice, a raja dobavil. U vrime najlipše od tvoje mladosti prihodit počaše vesel'ja i radosti; u Nazaret divom kada ti stojaše, pametju i dilom sasvim Boga znaše. Človiku čistomu biše zaručena, Osibu svetomu zoviše se žena. U kući stojeći, često uzdihaše, suze utirući, proroštvo čekaše; Bogu se moleći, na molitvu staše, milosti proseći, ovoj govoraše: O Bože moj mili, ne daj mi umriti, moji oči dokoli ne budu viditi ka je diva postat čista ter istina, kojano će se zvat mati tvoga sina. Da bi mi jur vidit tuj slavnu gospoju i njoj se poklonit prignuv glavu moju, ja bih tada pala prid slavne noge nje ter bih celivala još vazda stope nje; još bih se podala vazda bit raba njoj i verno služila sve vrime život moj. - Tako tad misleći, željaše istinu; pride an'jel leteći, hižu svu prosinu velikom svitlostju, većome od sunca, još većom kripostju, poslom Boga Oca. I došad u kući k Mariji govorit, blizu nje budući, poča ovo pravit: Slavno naručen'je svemogoga Boga, ovo t' je poslan'je Gospodina moga, njega riči ove da ti ja navistim od strane njegove i da te pozdravim. Marija, zdrava si, Gospodin je s tobom, milosti puna si, s kripostju svaršenom. Meu žene ine blažena ćeš biti, čuvši tvoje ime, svak će se klanjati. - Čuvši Marija toj an'jelsko rečen'je, u pamet pride njoj veliko mišljen'je; mišljaše gledaje ča bi ovo dilo, ovo pozdravljen'je, ko prija ni bilo. Čuvši tada an'jel, priče govoriti, on isti Gabrijel, divu sloboditi: Ne boj se, Marija, iznašla si milost, ovo je rič božja i njegova kripost. Sina ćeš začati u tvoju utrobu koji će platiti človika svu zlobu. Ime tad njegovo Isus hoće biti kada ga ti, divo, budeš poroditi. Hoće se on zvati vazda sin vičnjega, svak mu se klanjati i ufat u njega. Stol'ja Davidova Gospodin mu će dat, u hiži Jakova uvik će kraljevat, svetih od sužanjstva izbaviti otac: njegova kraljestva neće biti konac. - Reče tad Marija svetomu an'jelu ova govoren'ja, tomu Gabrijelu: Ja muža ne poznan. Kako će toj biti da ću ja, ne začan, sina poroditi? Ja sam obećala gospodinu momu, divstvo moje dala Bogu svemogomu. - Odgovori an'jel prečistoj divici, on svitli Gabrijel reče ove riči: Duh Sveti će priti ki će te napunit, vičnjega kriposti hoće te obsinit; diva ćeš začeti i diva porodit i tada nećeš ti bolizni oćutit. Boga i človika hoćeš ti začati, blažena dovika vazda ćeš se zvati. Slavna i vesela hoćeš ti porodit kad nebo i zemlja hoće se prosvitlit. Svet će se on zvati sin Boga živoga ki će odvezati človika grišnoga. Hoće ga slobodit od djavalske uze, sveršeno oprostit i sve verne duše da pojdu u vesel'je, u velikost stati, a nigdar dresel'je već ne budu znati. Ovoj Isabeta sina je začala, stara tvoja teta; ča pri ni imala u mladosti svojoj, po božjoj milosti zgodi se sada njoj u njeje starosti. Šest misec ovo je od toga vrimena začala da ga je, ka biše neplodna. Zato ni neuzmožno svaka rič prid Bogom, da vse je uzmožno s kripostju njegovom. - Drago bi divi toj an'jelsko rečen'je, u sarce pride njoj veliko mišljen'je; reče ovo ona, prignuv se Marija: Ja sam nedostojna raba gospodinja, zbudi se toj meni sve po riči tvojoj; volja se ispuni gospodinja u toj kako se dostoja; vazda budi hvaljen od svega stvoren'ja, u vik vikom amen. Od Uskarsa Isusova : Od Uskarsa Isusova O priveseli dan, svim vernim prisveti, u kom iz greba van usta karst propeti! Sve nebo zračno bi vazmenom vedrinom, sjat se počeše dni želinom svitlinom. Sunce se uzvišiva u nebesih gori tere hvale zdiva Bogu, ki ga stvori; u jutro prosinu, zvizde se zasjaše, žalost svaka minu, radosti nastaše. Tada togaj lita zemlja obil'je da ul'ja, vina, žita, roditi voćem ja; polja se urešiše razlikovim cvitjem, gore se odiše sve zelenim listjem. Pčelice zučeći svuda oblitahu, med činit hiteći, cvitju sok spijahu; ptice žuberiti jaše slatko pojeć tere gnjizda viti ploditi se hoteć. Slavići pojahu glasom privartajuć, slastju zalijahu uši poslušajuć. Niz livadu vode tecihu marmnjajuć, pastiri dohode pjahu jih žejajuć. Tisi vitri hladom gonjahu teplinu polju tere gradom dajući lakčinu. Toj lito takovo tad je svidočilo da tilo Isusovo biše uskrišilo. Zato sve stvoren'je poča se radovat, njega uskrišen'je hoteći počtovat. Paklu vrata razbiv, Isus gori pride, nebesa otvoriv, više zvizd uzide. Nebo, zemlja, more tad se veseljahu, tomu ki sve more hvaljen'ja činjahu; ki bo umri propet, evo sad kraljuje, nada sve svete svet, jur ga svaki čtuje. Svita stvoritelju, svih vernih spasen'je, svih odkupitelju, Otčevo rojen'je! Rič si Otca Boga, jednak u svem njemu, kripost svemogoga i slavan u svemu. Ti vidiv parvi grih da nas u smart poni, pomiloval si svih, pokoru svih podni; hteć pomoć čoviku, čovik hti biti sam, milost priveliku pripravljajući nam. Ti, prijam put našu, griha nas izparti; muke popiv čašu, izbavi nas smarti. Ti uze razdriši paklene tamnosti, a puk tvoj uzviši u vičnje svitlosti. Otide smartna noć, tobom prosinu svit; Oca si Boga moć pri vika i svih lit. Tvoji se moliše i kad bi treti dan: uskarsni jur, riše, ostaviv groba stan; jer se ne dostoji da sveto tilo tve u grob veće stoji ali u zemlji gnje. Podobno vidit ni da tolika vridnost, kom svit odkupljen bi, leži u grob priprost; ter ki jednom šakom nebesa obhićuje, pod malahnom rapom da skriven stanuje. Jure grob ostavi, Gospodine, ter sam pod noge postavi smart, kano priča nam; duše svetih odriš ter jih iz uze izved, visoko se uzviš, ob desnu Otca sed. Ukaž nam obraz tvoj, blaženih nas učin, po nebi i zemlji svoj svitlost tvoju prosin. Hvala t', hvala t' budi, ki si sve toj stvoril, ki svakomu čudi početje, konac bil. Iz tamnice s' izvel otce svete sobom, u raj jih si povel da pribudu s tobom. Pakal poče bljuvat duše, ke žeriše; ovce janjac čuvat kihno vuk deriše. Ustav se z groba sam, dviže se v nebesih, moć svoju kažuć nam u mnozih čudesih. Tim skaza, telesa da opet vazam mi, dvignut se v nebesa imamo, gdi si ti. Evo, va ime tvoje svit se ja karstiti tere blude svoje sasvima garditi; idole pustivši, idoše za tobom, karstom se karstivši, upraviše sobom. Prijaše veru tvu, ufan'je ti si njih, pridaše t' dušu svu, sam si spasitelj svih. Od zla jih obrani, milost jim tvoju daj, spasi jih i hrani gori u vičnji raj. Finis Isukarst govori grišnikom : Isukarst govori grišnikom Ki minuješ ovda, rane moje pozri, smišljaj dan od suda, na dušu se ozri. Tvojimi suzami peri rane moje, velimi tugami plači grihe tvoje. Vidiš krunu britku kojom me pokriše i sulicu jitku kom me probodoše. Moćno me fruštaše privezana k stupi, bijući sustaše; karv teče po puti. Vidiš tilo moje da je izranjeno; tim je tilo tvoje djavla izbavljeno. Šest tisuć šezdeset i šest ran sam imil, a zakoni deset ti nisi obslužil. Ruke moje bile konopom svezaše, koje bihu mile, a obraz popljuvaše. Propni, propni, propni! - glasom vapijahu, klečeć na kolini, mnom ti se rugahu. Noseć križ na rame, nic padoh za martva, cića vas, karstjane, vam otvorit vrata. Ruke i noge moje na križ prigvozdiše, nesaznan'je tvoje muku mi zadiše. Na križu viseći, plakah grihe tvoje, o tebi misleći: stvoren'je si moje. Na križ viseć za dan tvojega spasen'ja, ljubom tvojom vezan: učini skrušen'ja. Žuči i ljuta osta mene napojiše, dajuć muku dosta, na križ umoriše. Gledaj parsi ranu, s karvju vode plove, koju vam ne branju oprat vaše zlobe. Veća je muka ma: neć se privratiti, da s' ne trudim zaman; lita ću t' skratiti. Pokori se listo, k meni se obrati, ne daj djavlu misto, ja te ću prijati. Uzmi križ na rame tere pojdi za mnom, smišljaj moje rane, imit ćeš dil sa mnom. Od uzvišen'ja gospina Divice pričista, majko umiljena, kom svita sva mista biše prosvitljena: k tebi kad dohodi an'jel, božji posal, ti Boga porodi kimno je svit postal; Karsta, stvoritelja svakoga stvoren'ja ter odkupitelja človičja zgrišen'ja. A to jest božji sin, plod tvoj, o Marija, ki, sašad sa višin, od tebe put prija. Obra te da budeš njegova majka ti, a divom pribudeš: toj virujemo mi; jer za svetost tvoju tere ponižen'je da ti milost svoju i svako uzvišen'je. I svaršiv činjen'je, buduć doli došal za naše spasen'je, na nebo jest pošal u nebeskoj slavi, gdino pak i tebe radostnu postavi na pristol kon sebe; od zemlje uzdvignu gori u višini: togaj ti dostignu. O Gospe, učini z dostojanstvom tvojim i s tvojim moljen'jem mnozim grihom mojim da budeš prošćen'jem; tere da, hodeći putem od kriposti, inud ne bludeći, vidim tve svitlosti. Tebi se uščudiše an'jelski svi kori kada te vidiše uzhodeći gori, suncem odivenu vikovnje svitline, zvizdam ukrunjenu nebeske višine. I riše pitajuć: Ka je to kraljica ka se sva sja greduć kakono Danica? Neg misec liplja, neg sunce ko čini dan, a jača neg šereg ki s tabora gre van. - Tad odgovoriše an'jelom an'jeli, ki tebi služiše na zemlji veseli; a najme Gabrijel, užgan od ljubavi, teciše vas vesel s krunicom na glavi; zvoneći violom, prislatko pojaše tere svim an'jelom tako govoraše: Toje ku pozdravi Gabrijel, poslan k njoj, a da se pripravi, navišćujući njoj, roditi onoga kojino nju stvori, človika i Boga ki sad stoji gori, s Ocem, s Duhom Svetim, ki su tri Bog jedan, i jedan Gospodin, ne svim jednako zvan; da, ki ga viruju, i tim je pripravil da se tuj raduju gdi je nas postavil. Poni njim i nam toj gospoja hoće bit, pokol je to dal njoj ki može sve činit. A toj su proroci vazda govorili; tomu su sad roci, toj su svi želili. Po njoj su spaseni u limbu ki bihu, po njoj su ispravljeni ki bludeć živihu. Po njoj se otvoriše taj vrata od raja, ka se zatvoriše onom ka ne haja zapovid pristupit ter pojti bi harla gdi nimaše stupit s pohlepom od garla. Svi ljudi cić one prokleti bihu tad, a svi su cić ove blagoslovljeni sad. - Nakon te beside radost velika sta, da pram njoj izide stavši se družba sva. Bog Otac nju poja, Isus ju zagarli, a svu ju obuja Duh Sveti u harli. Tote ju okruni sve Trojstvo jedino krunom slave vičnje vele ljubeznivo tere ju posadi poli sebe sidit, gdi će proslavljena va sve vike živit. Videć serafini toliku slavu nje, od ljube užgani prominiše petje. Ostavivši: Svet! svet! - Sveta! sveta! pojahu i organe zvoneć slatko privartahu. Zatim kerubini sa svom jerarkijom prislatko pojahu hvale Bogu i njoj; zvonjahu organe, citare i viole ter slatko pojahu nove pisni ove: Zdrava, virenice i hći sinka tvoga, prislavna kraljice dvora nebeskoga! Zdrava, ka radosti puna si, vesel'ja ter svake sladosti nada sva stvoren'ja! Zdrava si, Divice, majko milosardja, nebeska kraljice, slavom okrunjena! Zdrava si, Divice, ka Boga porodi, čista golubice, kino svaka stvori; s kim ćeš kraljevati u vičnje vesel'je tere radovati nada sve stvoren'je. Ti jesi meu svimi ženami blažena, ti si nada svimi kori uzvišena. - O Gospe, cić tvoje tolike radosti usliš molbe moje, podil mi milosti, da vidim slavu ja u koj pribivaš ti; to želi duša ma, ti znaš to i Bog vi. Pričista s' divica, sina s' božja mati, nebeska s' kraljica, daj mi se poznati. Viditi mi se daj, sluga tvoj da uživa gledajuć obraz taj kim nebo prosiva. Mislim sada zatim kako te Bog stavi uzvišenu sasvim u tolici slavi; zahvaljujuć njemu da prida nj pokleče, umiljena u svemu, tere tako reče: Veliča duša ma hvalom Gospodina, vesela vazda sta kad njega spomina. Duh se uzradova u Bogu, spasu mom, ki nebesa skova i zemlju, svaka š njom. Jer koga višinu misal ne more seć, pozri na nizinu rabe se, gori steć. Ki to budu znati, sinovi od žene, blaženu će zvati odsad evo mene. Meni bo velika stvoriti će moguć komu ni prilika, toliko je slovuć. Milosardje svoje od roda do roda, svim ki ga se boje, davat mu je goda. Svaršeno mogućstvo u mišcu svu sagna, a sardac oholstvo dostojno razagna. S pristolj uzvišenih potišće dolika, uzviši umiljenih varh nebes gorika; lačnih ter ubozih u dobro postavi, a bogatih mnozih izprazniv ostavi. Izraela prija slugu svog i njemu obitan'ja izda, istinan u svemu kako reče našim roditeljem on sam, Abramu i ostalim, da će dat sebe nam. Ocu, Sinu hvala i Duhu Svetomu do konca od počala ter Bogu jednomu. - Te izustiv beside, gdi te Bog posadi, toti ti priside, toti se usadi, u vičnjem počten'ju, u svitliji lože ner u govoren'ju izreći se može. Smislit svist zemljena ne more meu nami koliko s' blažena žena meu ženami. Blažen je plod oni ki je od tebe izišal, na kom se usloni svit ki biše zgibal. Njega za nas moli kino da to tebi da mu bude koli prijati nas k sebi; da tebi i njemu brez svake pakosti služimo u svemu po njega milosti. Ufan'je sve moje postavljam u vaju ter, milosti tvoje proseć, ne sustaju. Grišnik sam, Gospe, ja i moja činjen'ja, da gdi je ljubav tva i tvoga rojen'ja? Za grišnike side sa nebes dolika; da jih dvigne, pride od zemlje gorika. Za grih njih podniti hoti sve nevolje, pravdi učiniti božjoj zadovolje. Za dati život nam na križ se hti prostrit, na križ umriti sam, martav s' u greb zaprit. Uskarsnu treti dan i pojde u višin i side ob desnu stran Oca koga je sin. Tolike ljubavi budući majka ti, premda smo nepravi, u tebe ufamo mi: ti nas pomagati dostojaj, kako viš, Bog nam će sve dati kad godir ti uželiš. Tebi, slavnoj Divi priporučam sebe, ti me krip i živi s tim ki obra tebe; komu se sad klanjam podvijajuć ramen i glavu priklanjam vazda slaveć, amen. Govoren'je duše osujene i odgovor Isusov : Govoren'je duše osujene i odgovor Isusov Duša osujena govori Ajme, ajme meni, koliku imiju bolizan u meni jer Boga ne viju! A djavla da gledam, ki li na zlo hlepi, prid kim svuda predam, sve mi sarce trepi. Darhćem kakono prut ali kakono list kad puše vitar krut. Nimih u sebi svist ljubeći svit koga pri ner mnjah ostavih, a zla se svakoga i truda dobavih. Ajme, nevoljni ja, ča ću učiniti? Koga li ću sada na pomoć vapiti? Vičnjega Boga gnjiv od sebe me odagna jer grišan bih i kriv, ter me doli zagna u paklenu propast ognjena jezera. Uživah svita slast, sad sam pun čemera, pun svake gorkosti; teška muka moja ne ufa lahkosti imit ni pokoja. Tužni, nesrićni ja, nigdar ne mnjah umrit ni s svita pojti tja, ni doli u paklu prit; da na sramotu mu s tilom se razdilih, s tilom onim komu sve na volju činih. O pamet manena, ka slasti pribiraš, s kolika brimena budu t', ne zamiraš. Hod poni tere vi žitak ter slatkosti kolike mi navi na dušu gorkosti. Življah u raskoše; štovahu me sluge, sad je zio i loše, bolizni ter tuge. Davah puti mojoj svaki svita sulac, zato me janu ovoj pravden prida sudac, u kojoj nebogu vazda je goriti, vazda, kako mogu, jačat i vapiti. Ufan'ja ne imam da će kad konac bit; nevolju ku imam, u njoj mi je živit, ne sto tisuć liti ni stokrat toliko, da nitkor zbrojiti ne more koliko. Pomoći vapiju, od nikudar je ni, vučjim glasom viju, ajme, teško meni. Sini, roditelji i slug mojih moći, bratja, prijatelji ne mogu pomoći. Proklet bud oni dan ki sam se rodio, proklet bud oni stan gdi sam se dojio! Prosed'te se, puti po kih sam kad hodil i mista i kuti gdi sam stal i sidil, pokol živih na toj da, kad živit stanu, muku, trud, nepokoj tarpit ne prestanu! Izgubih vrimenju i vikovnju radost, a dobih vikovnju tugu tere žalost. Ajme, koli lip bih, koli se jak arvah, mlada lita imih, umrit nigdar ne mnjah. Smart mi slomi jakost, čarvi ogardiše u grobu mu lipost, uda se usmardiše; dušu Bog osudi u svem pravden dosti tere ju propudi u vičnje tamnosti. Ajme, zač ne stvorih za grihe pokoru pri ner se podložih smartnomu zatvoru? Plači tere tuge jur mi ne valjaju i sve moje druge zaman se sad kaju. O vi gori, ki ste još na zemaljski stan, kad će bit, ne viste, vaš napokonji dan; zato vazda stojte pripravni umriti tere se ne bojte ovdi doli priti. Probud se ki sad spiš, hiti podobriti, jer do noći ne viš hoćeš li živiti. Sada, sad ostavi grihe ter se boli, k smarti se pripravi, vruće Boga moli. Rado se prihini ki je na dobro mlak tere se oblini govore: hoću pak; smart bo se ne ustavlja tekuće s vrimenom zli tim kih zastavlja sa griha brimenom. Isukarst duši osujeni govori Neharna duše, ti otidi prokleta gdino svitline ni jer si z grihom speta; u grih se s' slačila nimajuć strah ni mal, za tva huda dila pojti t' je u pakal. U tamnost gorčiju od svita i u trud, gdi je plač očiju tere škripan'je zub, družba će tva biti zmije, vuci, lavi, ki će te daviti jer se zla ne ostavi. Paklenim plamenom gorit hoćeš uvik jer nisi s vrimenom pokore iskala lik. Iz ognja u ledu djavli te hoće vlić i, ke s vitrom gredu, krupe će tebe tlić! Vazda ćeš ćutit smrad, smrad mnogi ozoja u on prokleti grad u kom ni pokoja. Tamo t' je otiti na stan nevoljni taj jer ne hti služiti meni ki t' davah raj. Čekah te vele lit da bi se kajala, a ti, ljubeći svit, za raj nis hajala. Hoti sarce tvoje da se k meni vratiš, a ti volje svoje li ne htij da skratiš. Tebe moje sluge učeći vapiše, a ti tvoje blude pustiti ne htiše. Da bi se skrušila bila ostaviv grih, sva tvoja zla dila prostiti tebi htih; da jere tvarja bi driva i kamika, teško, teško tebi po sve vike vika. Slast ku s' uživala u svaki svita blud malo je tarpila, tarpit će t' vazda trud. Tako sama hoti jer, moguć podobrit, nigdare ne hoti; zaman bi govorit. Poj zato tvoja ćud kamo te sad ključi i moje pravde sud, ki se ne priluči. Vrata joj otvor'te, djavli, da k vam slize, s vami ju zatvor'te da nigdar ne izlize iz te klete jame ka, muke zadajuć, tugom svakom da me nigdar ne pristajuć. A sada tko želi tim zlom ne biti spet, čini ča Bog veli, Otac, Sin i Duh Svet: tko će toj činiti vire noseć zlamen, blažen će živiti u vik vikom, amen. Anka Satira : Baba Rada reče Anci: Što se, gospo, ne udaš da skačemo jur u tanci veseleći tebe i nas? Nevistica jure budi da ti venac navijemo: tako ti se dobro zbudi ko ti svak dan zovemo. Mnozi ti su radi tebe, ki po pjaci šetaju; dali bi ti same sebe i što na stan imaju. Ober sebi tih jednoga, od svih bo si prošena, radih ljubit ličca tvoja bila tere rumena. - Nasmihnuv se, Anka reče: Babko Rade ma mila, viju da te pečal peče od togaj takaj dila. Jerebo mi ljubav nosiš veće ner sama sebi, pristati ću nač me moliš i ugodit ću tebi. Listo da mi najdeš ki je čitovat i mlad i lip; ki natrunjen zlobom nije, ki razabrat stvar ni slip. - Rada reče: Hoću t' reći da jih možeš uznati, kih iskusih s njimi steći u ložah na markati. Nici ti su s ruse kose, mladi ter uzoriti; ini su ti s noge bose, da vole govoriti. A druzi su veće uzresli, vijaju se gizdajuć; da vas dan bi rukom tresli sideć tere žarajuć. Još su nici lipe glave, lipa rila i nosa, da proside jure brade i ohola ponosa. Jesu t' veće tih gizdavi ki ulice prohode, da pametju nisu zdravi, u ludosti zahode. Niki uči mudru knjigu i tim ti se uznosi; da dobiti nima brigu, malo domom donosi. Još nikoga zazrih steći meu mnozimi drugami, pričajuć se tere preći jazikom ter rukami. Niki od tih dobre volje, solicit i živ u svem, jak i bogat zadovolje, da istine ni u njem. Vidih druzih pahajući rukavmi širocimi, uz funestre gledajući z beritami krivimi. Vidih inih ki kraguja gladeć na ruci nose; od tih ludost nije luja, veće trateć ner snose. Druzi od njih pojeć hode, u leutu zvoneći; kripost pravu mimohode, li u tom bludu steći. Još su nici jur prizrili ki se ženit čekaju, navraskani, osidili, a zubi jim klapaju. Dobre volje, da zle moći pohlepni hode svuda; zli joj danci, gore noći kano se za njih uda. - Anka reče: Hajme, viju da, babko, povidaš ti, muža koga ja želiju nijednoga totu ni. U toj arpi ni bob u kom čarni žižak ni zašal; ni oriha na stablu tom ki se šupalj ni našal. Bolje mi je jure stati u kalujere misto tere Bogu hvalu dati vazda živeći čisto; ner se uvalit u nesrići opartiv se brimenom; toga se ni moć uvrići razmi smarti vrimenom. - Reče Rada: Budi takoj, o pridraga Anko ma; a ti tuj stvar izvaršit poj kako odluči misal tva. - A vi sada, tašća mladost, saznajte dila vaju; ne mogoste imit milost polag žen ke vas znaju. Poklad i korizma : (Nema početka) Tarbuška viteza porazi fra Dezun, šakom ga poveza i oboti mu kljun. Jerbo ne odkloni s tarbuha udorca, zato ne razlomi obraz od udorca. Tad udren posarnu i karvju izbljunu, očima zavarnu i zubi van pljunu. Dezuna naskoči sladolik Katunar i ražanj protoči kroz njegov brevijar, da njega ne rani; on, cokulom zamah, udri ga po rami i tišće njim u prah. Ležeći, ja ga bit kako mlatac klasje, a paka potišit uhitiv za vlasje. Fra Bobok udari Kulina po panču, on mu potopari goruć suk pod branču, bradu mu pripali; on njega, rukami zgrabivši, obali i trepa nogami. Moćno ga gnječaše petami trepljući; on pod njim ječaše dušu pušćujući. Fra Sutil Grozoga po tarbuhu ljusnu; tarbuh bubnu s toga, šćap napoli hrusnu. Ubi fra Posturad cokulom Svejila i jošće šakom tad viteza Grizila. Razbi fra Suhojil Radopeku glavu, ki biše tad pojil oba stegna pavu. Udri ga po kotal i zveknu sve polje, i kotal, na tle pal, zazvoni još bolje. Glava gola osta, opet ga udirat uče i ne posta, da karv ja izvirat; pade se i prostri ter iz ruk odpusti on ražanj svoj ostri i tudje duh pusti. Tada fra Vodulja tira Vinogriza, on kako jegulja simo-tamo gmiza braneć se parsurom, ku biše ponio, a zad i sprid sturom biše se povio. Vodulja na konac klopci se hitaše i razbi mu lonac ki na glavu staše; čripi poletiše, a njega karv proli, kom se čarljeniše od varha do doli. Drimuši fra Bdilo, fra Harlac Linoti pribi šćap o rilo, fra Sanjac Uhoti. Bižat jaše ini od sebe odmićući ča sobom tko prini batalje išćući; ležahu masuri rastarkom i sture, kopanje, taljuri, kotli ter parsure, ražnji ter varjače, komoštre, gradele, popešci, stargače i glavnje debele; jošće i gostare kimi napijahu i one bokare u kihno trubljahu. Barili rasuti ki bihu, nakare ležahu po puti ne valjajuć ništare; horuge s ubrusi, razdarte napoli, sir, meso i krusi, trispide i stoli: sve se to smisilo s prahom, zemljon biše, jer zemaljsko dilo svaki njih hlepiše. Mnoga još telesa karvava ležahu, a gravrani mesa u kljun raznašahu. Tako će raznosit djavoli dušice keno neće postit, ner jidu masnice. Ne mnite, karstjane, da besidin čanče; ni kralje, ni bane ne izkupe bolanče. Jednak će biti sud svim na svit ki staju; pojti će u vičnji trud zli, a dobri u raju. Da rec'mo još Poklad kako ja bigati, kako Korizma tad put mu priticati. Za se se obziraje, bižaše najbarže, Čistosrid hitaje, cokulom dovarže, ne griši mu boka; on se na tle hiti, tomu ne bi roka, Korizma ga uhiti. On joj se moljaše da ga ne ubije, od straha darhtaše, pot ploviše s' šije. Uhitiv ga za pas Korizma gospoja, reče: Rec mi si čas ča t' prudi moć tvoja, ča li raskoša tva, budući knez Poklad; budući žena ja, pod mu si oblast sad. Hoćeš li tarpiti sve žežine moje, a jistve pustiti ke su bile tvoje? Da ti život prostim i da te nahvalim jur prid rusagom svim, prid velim i malim. - Bud da se bojaše, li marsko mu biše ča ona veljaše, da reći ne htiše; ja se obzirati kako pas u uzi, gorko uzdisati i stati u tuzi. Za pas ga potegnu da jure izusti, a pas se otegnu, prejica popusti: kobase padoše ke u nidra stavi! Kad se razbigoše, kad ga svak ostavi: Oto ča izreći - ja vapit Korizma - ne htiše mučeći - i šćapom ga krizma; hvati ga za kular, na zemlju njim hiti, na garlo nogom zgar poče ga daviti. Ja ručat kako vo kad je palicom b'jen; ne bi dovolje to, ne biše još ub'jen. Kobase ja harlo Korizma i savi, i zgnete u garlo, tako t' ga udavi. Tako t' će se udavit ki dobro vikovnje ne haje pribavit dil slasti vrimenje. Slasti su svitovne ke od nas odgone kriposti duhovne ter nas u zlo gone. Dilja njih ne haja Adam Bogu služit i zato, iz raja izagnan, ja tužit; i s Evom u družbu kad voće grizoše, a zakon i službu božju pritargoše. Dilja njih omarže Židovom mane kruh, ku s neba Bog varže, kim pasihu tarbuh; i jaše želiti, hodeć po pustinju, da bi jim jimiti egiptsku kuhinju: jata doletiše jarebic brez broja, kojih se najiše; ubi jih moć božja. A sada učin'mo sud, bolje je tarpiti na saj svit svaki trud ner milost zgubiti. Ako t' će tko reći: Trud mi je postiti, večer lačnu leći, suh obraz nositi, - pomisli koli je on teži trud bio skup svetih koji je na svitu tarpio: pecihu, varahu na ognju tila njih, na kuse rizahu mučeći moćno svih. Ne bihu žalosni tej muke tarpeći, da bihu radosni z Bogom bit želeći i sa Isusom njih, komu se svak moli, jer za spasen'je svih na križu karv proli. I korizma odtad svećena veće bi, četardeset dan kad ne ji on i ne pi. Hoć poni da tebi tvoj post lastan bude, pomisli u sebi ke t' počitah trude; i još ka plaća jest na nebi dobron svim i koli huda čest muka u paklu zlim. Mi poni počnimo Korizmu štovat sad, s njon se veselimo, jerbo zgibe Poklad; i družbe njegove sagnane i bijene glas jur manje slove ner cvitak ki vene. Ona gre veselo hvale Bogu pojuć, a za njom sve selo raduje se greduć; u crikvu ulizoše i, kleknuv dolika, ruke podvigoše u nebo gorika; riše: Hvala t', Bože, ki si nas pogledal sa nebeske lože i nam dobitje dal; hvala t' sada budi, vazda i u vike, ki si prognal sudi naše protivnike. Daj nam dojti gori viditi tvu svitlost, gdi su svetih zbori i an'jelska radost. - Prid oltar pak posta tere posveti lug, lužit po čelu ja svakoga od božjih slug govoreć: Memento homo quod cinis es, et parvo momento u lug se razaliješ. - Odtada Korizma poče gospodovat, nima misto šizma i svak ju ja štovat; i mi joj služimo ter, počam od danas, ča će Bog, činimo, a ne ča satanas; i nos'mo na sebi sveta križa zlamen, da Isus na nebi nastani nas, amen.